Corazones y musica
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! Este es un fic semi adaptación de una película. La idea original fue de mi querida amiga y pues bueno, ella me invitó a su proyecto ya hace mucho tiempo. Es un fic como ya dije, de una semi adaptacion de una pelicula. No es igual a la peli porque pues, jajaja, a nosotras no nos gusta que todo sea igual. Oki, tiene lenguaje pesado, violencia y lemon. Muchas gracias :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! hola a toda aquella preciosidad que este por aquí leyendo y les cuento rapidito. Este es un fic que hice en compañía de una muy, muy, muy buena amiga mía. Este fic lo escribimos entre mi querida Clarissa (joya escarlata aquí en fanficition) y yo hace algún tiempo. Es nuestro bebe mas querido y ambas lo queremos mucho :3_**

 _ **Un abrazo grande y de ante mano les agradecemos a todas aquellas personas que se pasen por nuestra historia. Esperamos sea de su agrado pero si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho :'( nos daría mucha tristeza que no les guste pero es como dicen: "entre gustos... no hay disgustos" Bye, nos leemos cuando gusten.**_

 _ **PD: el fic es basado en una película que mi amiga se vio jajaja, yo aun no me la veo :P entonces las cositas que ustedes vean como que no cuadran con la película, es porque me lo inventé yo; o mi amiga decidió seguirme la corriente jajaja, es que si, es de las pocas que acepta y comprende mi locura. Ahora si bye, las dejo lees tranquilitas :)**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _La banda de rock-pop cantaba una melodía autoría del vocalista principal. Había sido inspirado por una relación frustrada con una bella soprano a la que no volvió a ver a causa de su sobreprotector padre…_

 _Es de esas melodías que ganan el corazón de quien las escucha, por eso los chicos de The Stars eran los más reconocidos en el medio del género de grupos jóvenes._

 ** _Era tan bella, era tan bella  
Que su mirada todavía me quema  
Como quisiera poderla olvidar  
Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar_**

 ** _Porque cuando habla con sus ojos  
Dice cosas que no puedo entender  
Y se desnuda poco a poco  
Y se convierte en tu piel_**

 ** _Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez más_**

 ** _Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No quiero perderla, porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable, Inolvidable_**

 ** _Fue como un cuento  
Se fue como el viento  
A veces me digo  
Que tal vez me lo invento_**

 ** _Si al menos pudiera  
Tener una prueba,  
Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella_**

 ** _Me estoy volviendo loco un poco  
A veces me despierto  
Y siento aquí mi pena  
Que me susurra en el oído  
Y dice donde estas amor_**

 ** _Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez más  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_**

 ** _Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No puedo perderla, porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable, Inolvidable_**

 ** _Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez más  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_**

 ** _Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No puedo perderla, porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable_**

 _Entre los gritos de las fans, los cantantes se despidieron, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su camerino huyendo de una horda de fanáticas que empezaban a subirse al escenario…_

 **-** Jajaja –Bebe de una botella- Sí que son aguerridas esas chiquillas…

 _Taiki un joven de cabello corto color chocolate como sus ojos, alto y en buena forma, gustaba de las cosas caras y de los lujos. Siempre rodeado de bellas mujeres, respetuoso, manipulador e inteligente, lo cual lo convertía en el cerebro del grupo._

 **-** ¡Diantres! ¡Me rompieron el pantalón!-Se mira desgarrado el mismo.

 _Yaten se ríe…_

 **-** Estimado Darien, para que tienes un trasero "Tan atractivo" –Le dice en tono sarcástico- Jajaja…

 _Darien Chiba era un chico de cabello negro un poco largo ojos azules y sonrisa de ensueño. Su carácter algo difícil herencia de su padre le buscaba uno que otro problema… su hermano Taiki, siempre lo reprendía por ser tan irreverente, altanero y algo rudo, sin embargo lo amaba profundamente, habían sufrido la pérdida de su querida madre hacía unos años, y su padre, militar retirado, no aceptaba su vida de escenario…_

 _Mientras que Seiya Kou joven alto de cabello largo a los hombros color negro y ojos azules, el enamorado empedernido del grupo, recién había terminado una de sus aventuras y seguía en busca de su "Amor ideal". Yaten su hermano, se divertía con las ocurrencias de Seiya. El era un joven de cabello platinado, según él su color preferido, aunque en realidad su cabello era negro como la noche, de ojos verdes y talento sin igual, fiestero y algo engreído. Ambos siendo buenos hermanos, eran un par de donjuanes que a su corta edad sabían lo que era trabajar. Sus padres los habían casi emancipado ya que desde su adolescencia se descarriaron y no entendían razones, muchas veces los fueron a rescatar de la cárcel por causar alborotos en los antros y andar de golpes…_

 _Pero, con el paso del tiempo, conocieron a Darien y Taiki, descubriendo su vocación en la música, recién estrenaban su segundo disco entrando con gran éxito en el mundo de la farándula…_

 _En algún lugar, no muy lejos de ahí… un par de rubias hablaban de sus planes al futuro…_

 **-** Pero Mina, creo que deberías buscar a Yaten, no es justo que tu padre te manipule de esa manera…

 **-** Es mejor así Serena, nuestra relación no tiene futuro…

 **-** ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si sólo lo viste algunas veces?

 **-** ¡Bah! se nota que se divierte de lo lindo, ni se ha de acordar de mí… mira…

 _La rubia le muestra una revista donde los cuatro integrantes fueron fotografiados por un paparazzi en plena juerga. Serena mira la foto con detenimiento, particularmente al pelinegro que tiene una copa en la mano y en las piernas a una mesera…_

 **-** Mmm… pues ni qué hacerle, se nota que juegan con las chicas— Avienta la revista a un lado de la cama…

 **-** Señorita Mina, su padre quiere verla… ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡No Yumi! ¡Ya dije que no quería ser molestada! –Avienta una almohada a la puerta y enseguida se escuchan los pasos de la chica alejarse…

 **-** Tranquila Mina, las personas no tienen la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad…

 **-** ¿Irresponsabilidad? ¿Así le llamas a mi bebé? –Se toca la pancita. Se escuchan unos pasos y llaman a la puerta de Mina…

 **-** ¡Minako! ¡Qué esperas para salir! los organizadores del evento nos esperan— Mina hace gestos de desprecio y no responde…

 **-** ¡Espero que estés lista en una hora! ¡Y esconde esa panza para que no se te note!

 _Serena se sorprende por la forma en que el padre de su amiga le habla… la ve llorar, y toma sus manos brindándole consuelo…_

 **-** Serena, no sé qué hacer, quiero irme de casa, desde que mi padre maneja mi carrera, ha sido más dura la presión…

 **-** Mina, ¿Y si lo despides?

 _La rubia la mira con cara de incredulidad… y niega con la cabeza…_

 **-** Bueno, después de todo es tu empleado… si él te hace tanto daño, lo mejor es que no lo tengas más como tu representante…

 _Mina se recarga en una pequeña almohada, meditando lo dicho por su mejor amiga…_

 **-** Yo sé que aún amas a Yaten… amiga, dile que será padre…

 _Mina se levanta con las lágrimas resbalando por sus bellos ojos azules…_

 **-** Prométeme que no se lo dirás…

 _Serena la mira con seriedad…_

 ** _Sueño:_**

 _La cálida noche de verano acogía en su seno a propios y extraños situándose exactamente en un techo de un alto edificio. Una chica rubia de bellos ojos azules y mirada melancólica, caminaba de un lado a otro en la azotea…_

 _El un chico de ojos verdes llenos de tristeza… subió a la azotea del edificio con el fin de tener un poco de paz… miró a la chica que se paseaba en la orilla del quicio… Sintió de pronto un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que la bella niña se tiraría del mismo…_

 **-** Oye… tranquila… hay otras soluciones –Se aproxima a ella con cautela.

 _Mina lo mira extrañada, no entiende lo que quiere decir… pero, ese hombre es muy guapo, realmente muy guapo…_

 _Yaten llega a donde ella está…_

 **-** ¿Qué haces?-Lo mira con extrañeza.

-Ven, aléjate por favor, hablemos-La toma delicadamente del brazo.

 _Mina seguía sin entender…_

 **-** ¿Acaso crees que me intento matar? –Enojada.

 _Yaten se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco, Mina observa esos preciosos ojos verdes con una gran fascinación._

 _Por su parte, Yaten la ve de pies a cabeza, ese vestido color amarillo le sienta muy bien a su delicada piel blanca…_

 **-** Vaya-La observa mejor a la luz de una lámpara- ¿Eres acaso la soprano Minako Aino?

 **-** Sí –Asiente con la cabeza- ¿Y tú eres? ¡Ah ya sé! –Lo señala— ¡El de la banda esa! ¿Cómo se llama?

 _Yaten suelta una carcajada, esa chica es muy simpática…_

 **-** Ven, vamos allá –Señala una pequeña barda.

 _Se sentaron a platicar muchas horas, observando el cielo estrellado se reían al contarse sus anécdotas._

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

 _El platinado despierta sobresaltado y lleno de sudor… a su lado, una mujer dormía… la miró y se levantó de la cama… avanzó por el pequeño corredor de la habitación de hotel, abrió las cortinas de la ventana y miró afuera…_

 **-** Minako, ¿Dónde estás?

 _Serena Tsukino es la mejor amiga de Minako Aino, ambas prácticamente crecieron juntas, Serena estudió fotografía y sí que tenía talento, muchas veces arriesgaba su vida por tener una hermosa imagen… vivía sola en un departamento al norte de Japón, sus padres Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, siempre estaban al pendiente de ella, al ser hija única, no reparaban en brindarle todo el apoyo que necesitara… pero la rubia al ser tan voluntariosa, raras veces aceptaba el dinero de sus padres, ella quería ganarse la vida por ella sola._

 **-** Entonces, te compraré estas fotos Serena, por el momento, no requeriré de tus servicios hasta nuevo aviso…

 **-** Ok Raye, gracias… -Sale del despacho.

 _Raye Hino, chica de piel morena clara y ojos negros brillantes, cabello a la espalda negro y con algunas mechas rojizas se desempeña favorablemente en una importante revista como editora, no imaginaba cómo la rubia lograba captar imágenes tan hermosas…_

 **-** Hola Sere, ¿Cómo estás?

 _Una hermosa castaña se aproximó a la rubia saludando alegre…_

 **-** Bien amiga, aquí vendiendo mis "Obras de arte" –Guiña un ojo.

 **-** Vaya, espero que algún día me acompañes a mis entrevistas para que captes a los famosos— Sonríe amable.

 **-** ¿No tendrías problemas con tu editora? digo, yo trabajo independiente de la empresa…

 **-** Le pediré que te contrate, aunque sea eventual, cuando haya una vacante, seguro te da la planta –Sonríe.

 _Serena se percata de que Lita voltea a ver con cara de boba a un rubio que pasa por un lado de ellas…_

 **-** Buenas tardes señoritas –Sonríe.

 _A Lita se le cae la baba por ese guapo y atractivo rubio… pero al ver que se aproxima a una rubia despampanante y demasiado presumida dándole un beso, a la castaña se le cae el semblante…_

 _Serena hace un mohín y le habla a su amiga…_

 **-** ¿No me digas que te gusta…?

 _Lita lanza un suspiro al aire… y mira a su amiga fijamente…_

 **-** Eso ya no importa, ¿Te parece si vamos a comer?

 **-** Me parece bien –Sonríe- tengo un apetito enorme.

 _Lita, es una chica de cabello color chocolate y ojos verdes amables, siempre tiene una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, pero eso no le impide ser sagaz y aguerrida a la hora de conseguir una entrevista, a su vez es una de las mejores amigas de Serena. Siendo una chica un poco soñadora, era en verdad una buena persona._

 _Caminando por la enorme plaza, Serena y Lita miran los negocios, joyerías, aparadores de ropa y zapatos… contentas, platican sobre sus vidas en preparatoria…_

 **-** Si yo fui a esa escuela, pero, ¿Por qué nunca te vi?

 **-** Quizá porque yo iba en la tarde –Ríe.

 _Mientras Serena paseaba con una de sus mejores amigas por la ciudad, Mina estaba en su habitación tendida en la cama. Algo triste por el rumbo que había tomado su vida, pensaba en el. Pensaba y recordaba aquella noche de pasión, en donde había nacido algo mucho más que amor._

 ** _Flash Back…_**

-Oh Yaten, Yaten no. No me beses más de ese modo que yo….yo…

-¿Tú qué?—Dijo sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla en su elegante habitación de hotel— ¿Tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Es eso? Anda preciosa, no pasara nada. Tú en verdad me gustas, me gustas tanto Minako.

-Dilo de nuevo—Dijo acariciando su platinado cabello—Di mi nombre una vez más.

-Oh Minako, Minako…-Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente una de sus piernas—Eres tan bella, tan sensual…

 _Cediendo a sus acelerados besos y caricias, dejo que la levantara en brazos y la llevara a la habitación. Depositándola sobre la gran cama que era cubierta por una fina sábana blanca y muchos cojines, acomodo uno de ellos bajo su cabeza. Después de admirar la belleza de esa hermosa mujer por unos instantes, empezó a hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer desde el día que la conoció hacia cinco largos meses ya, hacerle el amor._

 _Quitándole lentamente la pequeña falda naranja corta, luego la ajustada blusa blanca, la dejo en delicada y fina ropa interior blanca con bordados de flores. Levantando un poco su espalda a lo que ella respondió con gusto, él la desprendió de su fino sostén. Maravillado por las hermosas curvas de su cuerpo semi desnudo y la suavidad de su piel, empezó a acariciarlos. La oscuridad de esa elegante habitación ayudaba a que ella fuera valiente, pasando sus delicadas manos sobre las de él mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza y deseo, ella le dijo:_

-Te amo…te amo Yaten…

-Oh Mina…-Dijo besando su vientre—Yo a ti también….

 _Completamente complacido por sentir la calidez y la suavidad de su piel, empezó a besarla insistentemente por todo el cuerpo. Beso su vientre, lo lleno de delicados besos que a ella la hicieron estremecer de puro y físico placer. Subió a la altura de sus senos y ahí se detuvo para entretenerse con ellos hasta más no poder, el que estaba tan excitado de estar así con ella, tomo su tímida mano y la poso sobre su miembro erecto aun con el pantalón puesto. Usando únicamente un tosco pantalón café, le dijo muy sonriente:_

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?

-Sí, si mi amor…

 _Perdida entre la oscuridad y el silencio de ese lugar, tomo valor y lo desnudó. Dejándolo completamente desnudo, el subió hasta su cuello para besarlo y después buscar su labios para mostrarle cuan ansioso estaba. Después de excitarla bastante con apasionados besos y caricias, detuvo la caricia que ella le estaba dando y se inclino ante ella. Humedeciendo sus labios y lleno de satisfacción, empezó a hacerlo. Antes de introducir su ansiosa y experta lengua en ella, le dio delicados besos que hicieron erizar su cuerpo. Luego de darle unos_ _cuantos besos, lo hizo al fin. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir tan maravilloso placer, aunque ya llevaban algún tiempo haciéndolo, no dejaba de maravillarse._

 _Pese a la odisea que era para Mina escapársele a su papa para poder verse con él, lo hacía. Cuando se escondía, sea en camerinos, habitaciones de hotel o cualquier lugar para amarlo, todo valía la pena. Todo valía la pena por estar entre sus suaves y varoniles brazos._

-No, no, Yaten no mas, no mas mi amor.

-¿No?—Dijo deteniéndose-¿Así no? ¿Cómo lo quieres entonces?

 _Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él y con ese gesto le dejo saber lo que quería, completamente emocionado y enamorado por la mirada de pasión y amor que ella le dio, se hizo sobre ella. Con extrema delicadeza, lo hizo. Lenta, muy lentamente y con delicadeza, se introdujo en ella. Cuando él lo hizo, ella dejo escapar un gemido de genuino placer. Aferrada de su espalda mientras el empezaba a embestirla, ella solo decía:_

-Ah….ah….Yaten…ah amor….

 _El buscaba sus labios para besarlos urgentemente, pues desde aquel primer día en el que se conocieron, el había quedado hipnotizado por ellos. Ahora no solo los amaba por el placer que le daban desde aquel entonces, sino por todo el amor que le profesaba._

 _Pasados treinta minutos de estar haciéndolo amorosamente con las manos entrelazadas, ambos sin poder contenerlo, llegaron al orgasmo. El que creía que ella se había tomado la pastilla, se dejo ir tranquilamente dentro de ella sin saber lo que eso ocasionaría. Dándose un amoroso beso lleno de satisfacción por su reciente encuentro pero más de amor que otra cosa, ella dijo algo nerviosa:_

-Yaten amor, llévame a mi casa por favor. No quiero tener problemas con mí…

-Lo sé—Dijo besando su nariz y saliendo de ella—Ve y vístete amor, te llevo. Oh Mina te amo…fue increíble.

-Sí que lo fue—Dijo dándole una amorosa sonrisa.

 ** _Fin Flash Back…_**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por no usamos protección ese día? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto por tu recuerdo? Oh mi pobre bebé, no sabes cómo lo extraño.

 _Mientras una rubia lloraba en su cama por el recuerdo de un amor, Serena…_

-En verdad es bastante guapo el tonto ese, lástima que sea tan mujeriego. En fin…mejor vuelvo a lo mío.

 _Ella que era una chica tan sensible dedicada en cuerpo y alma a sus fotografías, se había sentido atraída por el rebelde integrante de esa banda. Sin poder evitar suspirar por esos bellos ojos azules y su apariencia de chico malo, veía la revista en donde había salido con su hermano y los demás chicos. Desde esa noche, él había dejado huella en ella, sin siquiera saber que ella también estaba en los vagos recuerdos de Darien._

 _Después de haber paseado con su amiga Lita toda la tarde y disfrutar de una buena platica, cada una había vuelto a su casa. Lita estaba revisando unas notas para su siguiente reportaje cuando…._

-¿Buenas noches?

-Buenas noches señorita Kino ¿Cómo le va? Me disculpo por interrumpirla en su casa pero necesito preguntarle algo.

-Señor Furuhata—Dijo algo emocionada al oír su voz— ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

-Un buen reportero encuentra lo que sea señorita. Antes de ser director, tuve una larga travesía como uno. Aunque debo decir que no uno tan bueno como lo es usted señorita Kino.

-Solo Lita señor Furuhata—Dijo algo alegre.

-Como usted guste entonces…Lita—Dijo sonriendo—Disculpe una vez más por la intromisión en la intimidad de su hogar, pero necesito saber si el reportaje del político está listo. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Hino al respecto para saber en qué orden se publicaran los artículos.

-Claro, claro señor—Dijo tomando unos papeles—Justo estaba terminado ese artículo, mañana temprano lo tendrá en su escritorio.

-Hasta mañana entonces Lita, que descanse. Una vez más, disculpe.

-No es ninguna molestia señor Furuhata, lo mismo para usted. Hasta mañana.

 _Habiendo colgado el teléfono, ella quedo muy emocionada por esa llamada. Sin importar que ella sabía que el salía con aquella rubia que le parecía tan simple para un hombre tan atractivo e inteligente como él, sonreía de alegría por haber escuchado su voz. Mucho más cuando la llamó por su nombre de pila, sintiéndose muy feliz pero, apartando la idea continuó con su trabajo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Amy Mizuno chica alta esbelta de hermoso cabello largo con unas mechas en tono blanco caminaba de un lado a otro sin gesticular palabra, esos muchachos la tenían al borde de la locura, una y otra vez miraba el reloj…_

 _El celular sonó con insistencia haciendo que la hermosa mujer lo sacara de su bolso, miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca…_

\- Vaya, ahora me voy a tener que bancar el sermón de este tipejo…

 _Oprime la tecla de responder, suspira profundo y responde…_

\- ¿Aló? ¡Ah sí señor Furuhata! ¡Pero claro que irán! tenemos algunos detalles que arreglar y enseguida estaremos por allá… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que se enteraron? pero… entonces ¿Cómo entraremos al edificio? ¡Oh vale, vale! lo he comprendido, gracias-Cuelga.

 _Suspira profundamente y se acerca a la puerta donde están los chicos supuestamente arreglándose para ir a la entrevista a la afamada revista del momento… pega el oído a la puerta y escucha…_

\- Vaya que si es exasperante esa mujer, mira que después de una noche de juerga nos diga que tenemos entrevista-Dice el platinado mientras toma un poco de alcohol.

 _Un tintineo de hielos en un vaso se escucha… Darien quien estaba tocando la guitarra asiente sonriendo…_

\- ¡Qué flojera! ¡Aún tengo sueño! no tengo ánimos de entrevistas menos de: ¿Y cómo la pasaron anoche? ¿Qué planes tienen a futuro?

\- ¿Algún saludo para sus fans? –Suspira fastidiado- ¿Qué les parece si nos fugamos y vamos a desayunar algo? ¡Muero de hambre! –Añade Seiya.

 _Nadie le hace caso al pelinegro que juega distraídamente X-box, mientras Taiki lee un libro sobre cómo entender a las mujeres… Darien que lo ve se ríe tanto que hace que su hermano y los demás lo volteen a ver…_

\- ¿Qué? –Lo mira serio mientras pone el libro a un lado.

\- Jajaja, mira que verte a ti leyendo esos libros es de broma la verdad… -Lo señala- hermano, relájate, a ti no te faltan mujeres, con esa pinta de intelectual que tienes…

 _Seiya y Yaten se ríen…_

\- Respeten mis hobbies, que yo no me meto con los suyos –Se quita los lentes-

 _Darien, Seiya y Yaten siguen en lo suyo, mientras Taiki los observa de a uno…_

 _Darien se coloca nuevamente la guitarra y cerrando los ojos:_

 ** _"_** ** _Te encontré de madrugada, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando no buscaba nada, te encontré"_**

 _Taiki lo mira extrañado, su hermano al igual que Yaten tenían talento para el canto y composición… y esa rola se escuchaba prometedora…_

 _Darien siguió cantando suavemente la melodía dándole cierto énfasis con la guitarra…_

 ** _"_** ** _Y ahora sé, sólo sé, te cruzaste en mi camino, me encontré el paraíso y me quedé"_**

\- Mmm, buena rola, suena bien-Acota Yaten.

\- Es cuestión de arreglarla… a ver Yaten, dame de eso, lo necesito para esta resaca que me mata… -Le quita el vaso-

 _Yaten hace un mohín… le llega un mensaje a su celular, ve el destinatario y sonríe…_

\- Sí que las traigo locas –Sonríe y le enseña el mensaje a Seiya-

 _De pronto se abre la puerta de golpe…_

\- ¿Me pueden decir hasta qué hora vamos a hacer esperar a la revista "El famoso"?

 _Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una Amy totalmente descompuesta, su hermoso cabello largo caía delicadamente sobre sus muy redondos senos, el vestido que lucía hoy era entallado de color azul cielo y las piernas torneadas lucían unas medias terminando el atuendo con unos zapatos altos de tacón de aguja… Taiki la recorrió con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta y se relamió los labios, dejó el pequeño libro a un lado, y tomó un sorbo de agua…_

 _Seiya tomó la palabra, ante la actitud impasible de Darien, quien seguía con la guitarra y escribiendo la canción… mientras Yaten sonrió y alzó su copa como brindando por tan bella dama…_

 _Amy hizo una mueca de disgusto… alzó la mirada viéndolos muy molesta…_

\- Si que son todo un caso… anoche se fueron de juerga, les dije que hoy tenemos entrevista con la mentada revista, el señor Furuhata me acaba de llamar, y por lo que escuché ya está impaciente, todo está listo para que lleguen…

\- Vamos Amy, relájate… -Le sirve un whisky- Aún hay tiempo –Mira su reloj- ¿A qué hora era? ¿Las doce? –La mira cuestionando-

 _Amy toma el vaso y lo pone a un lado de Darien… quien sigue impasible…_

\- Es mejor que se apresuren, tienen cinco minutos… la cita es a las once y –Mira el reloj- son diez con cuarenta… Darien…

 _Darien alza la mirada y le sonríe con esa sonrisa que puede derretir al mismo sol… y le lanza un beso con la mano… viste una camisa de sisada mostrando los músculos poco marcados pero no por ello no atractivos… en el brazo derecho luce un tatuaje de un hada de cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules, que según él dice ella es su único y verdadero amor… Taiki siempre le dice que está loco, cosa que a él lo tiene sin cuidado… Darien se incorpora dejando la guitarra en el pequeño sillón de piel, es alto, atlético y de muy buen cuerpo… se pasa los dedos por el cabello y sacude el pantalón con algunas rasgaduras…_

\- Estoy listo, cuando quieras preciosa –Sonríe sensual.

 _Amy lo mira de pies a cabeza, y observa a los demás… Seiya viste un pantalón de mezclilla roto por la parte de las rodillas, camisa negra pegada con un saco rojo, el cabello largo hasta el hombro, está hecho en una coleta… Mientras que Yaten, tirado a todo lo que da en un sillón de piel, vestido con un jean de mezclilla y sin camisa mostrando sus fuertes pectorales, el cabello corto algo revuelto… si bien los chicos pudieron haberse ganado la vida como strippers, no fue así, siguieron el mundo de la música…_

 _Amy respira profundo a la vez que mueve la cabeza negativamente, ve a los chicos que la miran como diciéndole ¿Nos disculpas?, la chica esboza una leve sonrisa… ¿Quién podría enojarse con tan encantadores chicos?... Amy toma el libro que tiene Taiki en la mesilla mira el título para después encontrarse con la mirada del castaño, sonríe y lo deja de nuevo…_

\- Los espero afuera… -Sale.

 _En la revista ya tienen arreglados los sets donde se tomarán las fotos de la sesión… Lita había conseguido que Serena tomara las fotos, les hacían falta fotógrafos con talento, pero Raye se había mostrado renuente a contratar uno de planta… así que por esta vez, había hecho una excepción por su querida reportera estrella…_

\- Oh sí, claro, pero ¡Tú me robaste la entrevista con la cantante Mina Aino! ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas!

 _La pelinegro echaba humo por la boca, discutía con su también temperamental novio… tenían una relación de estira y afloja de apenas escasos siete meses, siete meses que habían tenido de todo…_

 _La chica gritaba todo tipo de barbaridades a su novio, mientras Lita y Serena iban llegando, vieron por el cristal a la temperamental morena gesticulando y moviendo las manos como si hablara en persona con el del teléfono…_

 _Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…_

\- Vaya… si así me va a gritar… no duraré ni un día aquí –Sonríe-

 _Lita se ríe y mueve la cabeza negativamente…_

 **-** Te acostumbrarás, después de la sesión de hoy, ella verá tu trabajo y te contratará segura estoy, además, tenemos el apoyo de Andy –Sonríe contenta-

 _Serena voltea a ver a su amiga…_

 **-** ¿Andy? –Frunce el ceño-

 _Lita enrojece…_

\- Perdón, el señor Furuhata… ven, vamos a ver qué tal quedó el set… tenemos que prepararnos para la entrevista –Mira el reloj- Por lo que veo se toman en serio su papel de "Estrellas"

 _Serena la sigue por el pasillito que da a los sets, donde ya está Andrew supervisando todo, se le nota algo tenso… ve llegar a las dos…_

\- Lita –Le da la mano- ¿Ella es tu amiga de quién me hablaste? –La mira-

\- Si señor Furuhata… ella es Serena Tsukino, una prodigiosa fotógrafa… -Sonríe-

\- Mucho gusto Serena, es un placer conocerte… -Le da la mano-

\- El placer es mío…

\- ¿Entonces? dime qué te parece

 _El rubio señala tres sets donde serán fotografiados los cantantes… Serena camina observando uno a uno los mismos… asiente con la cabeza…_

\- Está perfecto, sólo me gustaría que vistieran unos trajes sastre para que salgan en portada…

 _Andrew mira sorprendido a la rubia…_

\- Mmm… me parece bien que tengas iniciativa… eso me gusta –Se toca el mentón-

 _Una rubia despampanante entra meneando las caderas provocativamente con unos papeles en la mano, como secretaria del rubio, se siente que todo lo puede, mira despectivamente a las amigas y se dirige a su novio…_

\- Andy… te necesito en la oficina… hay unos documentos que tienes que firmar…

\- Ok, en un momento estoy contigo Tania… -Sonríe.

 _Unos gritos se escuchan desde fuera del edificio… había cientos de fans gritando eufóricas por los cantantes que acababan de llegar… Serena y Lita se asoman y ven a las chicas tratando de tocar a sus ídolos… la rubia observa como bajan uno a uno de la lujosa camioneta negra… todos custodiados por los guardias del edificio, tratando de contener a la horda de chicas alocadas que querían tocar a los cantantes… y ahí estaba, el atractivo pelinegro con una camisa algo desaliñada y el cabello revuelto… ese aspecto extraño…_

\- Vaya, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de arreglarse… -Frunce el ceño.

\- Ya te darás cuenta como son los artistas amiga… algo… desarrapados… pero me negarás que son guapos…

\- Claro que no lo niego, son guapísimos –Mira especialmente a Darien- pero ¡Oye! ¡Que se arreglen un poco!

 _Ambas ríen…_

 _Al fin entraron los integrantes de la banda, siendo seguidos por su bella representante…_

\- Hola, buenos días señorita Hino, señor Furuhata –Saluda de mano-

\- Un gusto señorita Amy, jóvenes… -Sonríe la editora-

\- Pero, por favor pasen, aquí hay un lugar donde podrán cambiarse, tenemos ropas de diseñador, lo que gusten para la sesión-Añade Andrew.

\- Gracias Andrew –Darien saluda amable.

 _Seiya sonríe coqueto a las chicas y asiente, Taiki saluda amable y camina detrás de los demás… entre risas, cambios, maquillaje y demás, pasó el tiempo…_

 _Serena y Lita esperaban impacientes, Lita ya tenía las preguntas que les iba a hacer… mientras Serena hacía unos ajustes a su cámara…_

 _Entró Andrew, seguido de Amy, Yaten, Seiya y Darien… la novia de Andrew entró detrás de todos, fijándose especialmente en Seiya y Darien… sonrió coqueta saludándolos…_

\- ¡Hola! es un gusto conocerlos, son mi grupo favorito, no tienen ni idea de cómo me gusta su música…

 _Se acerca a Darien y lo abraza, causando el asombro de los presentes… Serena hace un mohín, la resbalosa mujer es rechazada por el pelinegro… la chica ni siquiera se inmutó, después saludó de beso a Seiya, que siendo como era, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de darle un abrazo a la coqueta mujer, Andrew estaba molesto, mientras Yaten y Taiki se hicieron a un lado sentándose en unos cómodos sillones, donde iban a ser entrevistados… Lita ya los esperaba…_

-Tania, por favor, deja los papeles sobre la mesa y retírate… -Dijo molesto el rubio

\- Ok…

 _La chica mira a Seiya una vez más sin que su novio se dé cuenta y le guiña un ojo a lo que el pelinegro sonríe coquetamente…_

\- Y bien chicos… ellas son Lita Kino, quien los entrevistará, y la señorita Serena Tsukino, ella les tomará fotografías durante la entrevista y la sesión de fotos…

\- Wow, pero qué bellezas-Añade Seiya.

 _Yaten hace cara de fastidio ante la revelación de su hermano… Darien mira a ambas chicas de pies a cabeza, centrándose principalmente en la rubia, se sorprende un poco al notar el parecido que tiene con su tatuaje…_

\- Es un gusto conocerlos –Saluda de uno en uno a los chicos.

 _Definitivamente Lita es una chica profesional y respetuosa, sumamente educada, cero vulgar, Andrew la observa llevar la situación perfectamente, mientras Raye mira todo muy satisfecha…_

 _Serena saluda tranquilamente uno a uno a los muchachos, siendo Darien el último en saludarla, esas manos tersas le provocan cierto calor interno que no sabe explicar…_

\- Y bien… por favor siéntense, es hora de empezar, tenemos poco tiempo –Sonríe.

 _Darien observa discretamente a Serena, quien al instante se da cuenta de su lento escrutinio, la sonrisa media torcida y la mirada fija la hacen sentir incómoda… en un instante casi se le cae la cámara de las manos… pero, como buena fotógrafa se mantiene firme, alza el rostro para observar con detenimiento a Yaten, el causante del dolor de su amiga, ahora lo conocía en persona…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _Ahora que Serena conocía el causante del dolor de su amiga, en parte entendía lo que había pasado. Mina siempre sintió debilidad por los hombres atractivos y talentosos como él, aunque entendía porque había caído ante sus encantos, aún le dolía recordar las lágrimas de su amiga mientras él se veía como si nada. Tratando de distraerse y tomar las fotos, escucho que Lita dijo:_

-Como sabemos que no disponen de mucho tiempo, les haré unas preguntas muy cortas ¿Comenzamos?

-Sí, sí, claro señorita—Dijo Amy junto a ellos—Pregunte lo que desee.

-Creo que ya se ha agotado el tema de cómo se conocieron todos ustedes ¿Verdad?

-Sí, si así es—Dijo Darien con desdén—Todo el mundo sabe a estas alturas que fue durante una fiesta. Eso no es ninguna novedad.

-Claro, claro, tiene usted razón joven Chiba –Sonríe-

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?—Dijo muy sorprendido mientras Serena reía— ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Solo un pequeño trabajo de investigación joven—Dijo sonriente mientras Andrew la veía con orgullo—Solo eso, por ejemplo también se, que el joven Taiki es su medio hermano ¿O me equivoco?

-Me ha dejado usted sin palabras señorita—Dijo Amy— ¿De dónde saco eso? Es información muy confidencial.

-Soy una periodista señorita Mizuno, un periodista encuentra lo que sea.

 _Cuando ella dijo eso, Andrew recordó que era lo mismo que él le había dicho a ella hacía muy poco. Sonriendo y con la leve sospecha de que ella se sentía atraída por él._

-¿Entonces la gira cuándo será?

-Aproximadamente dentro de un mes más, aún no sabemos fechas. Queremos empezar por Latinoamérica. Es para promocionar nuestro nuevo álbum—Dijo Taiki educadamente.

-Su álbum ha resultado todo un éxito aquí y sabemos que lo será en el exterior pero ¿Han considerado traducir algunas de sus canciones a otros idiomas? Supongo que al irse de gira por Europa debieran hacerlo…

-No señorita—dijo Yaten—Es como dijo alguien muy especial alguna vez " _La música rompe fronteras de todo tipo, hasta las del idioma"_ a las personas les gusta la música por lo que transmiten cuando la escuchan, no necesariamente por lo que dice. Por poner un ejemplo ¿Ha escuchado _"Hotel california"_?

-Claro, es una canción muy conocida. Es muy romántica.

-Eso es lo que muchos creen—Dijo Darien riendo y viendo a Serena—pero en realidad, es una canción que habla de un hotel. Es una simple canción de la tétrica historia fantasmal de un hotel ¿Sabía usted eso señorita?

-No lo sabía—Dijo algo apenada—Nunca reparé en saber lo que decía…

-Muchos han hecho lo mismo—Dijo Seiya divertido junto a Darien—Tanto que hasta la han dedicado como una canción amor.

-Bueno pero, hablando de música y de inspiración ¿Qué los inspira a ustedes a escribir sus canciones?

-Pues….diría que son muchas cosas señorita pero principalmente son ustedes, las mujeres hermosas siempre son una gran inspiración.

-Joven Chiba, ahora entiendo su fama de coqueto. Es bien ganada.

-Pero no es nada más que la verdad señorita—Dijo Seiya levantando una ceja—Hermosas mujeres como usted o su amiga, inspiran a cualquiera.

-Lo mismo han de decirle a todas—Dijo Serena con reproche—Es típico de los enamorados como ustedes –Toma una foto y sonríe de mala gana.

-No puedo hablar por mi amigos señorita pero yo, encuentro inspiración en la vida, en acontecimientos que han marcado mi vida y en la belleza de una mujer inteligente—Dijo Taiki mientras miraba a Amy—Personalmente creo, que no hay nada más inspirador que una profunda charla con una bella mujer intelectual.

-Yo en cambio…-Dijo Yaten aún sentado—La encuentro en el dolor, en la tragedia de lo cotidiano. Sé que como yo, muchos alguna vez han sufrido por amor.

-¿Otra vez con eso Yaten?—Dijo Seiya irritado— ¿Qué hacemos? Su padre amenazó con matarte por eso, es mejor que lo dejes hasta ahí.

-¿Perdón? Ya que han tocado el tema, es una de las preguntas finales—Dijo Lita con una linda sonrisa para suavizar el golpe—En muchos diarios y revistas se dice que ustedes dan las mejores fiestas y se divierten mucho en ellas ¿Sus novias están de acuerdo con eso? A muchas de las lectoras, les gustaría saber.

-Bueno ya que te interesa saberlo—Dijo Seiya divertido—Todos por el momento somos solteros. Las mujeres son muy hermosas pero por nuestras carreras y el medio en que nos movemos, es difícil establecer una relación a largo plazo. Nos han roto el corazón muchas veces.

-Así es—Dijo Darien sin apartar la vista de Serena—Usted bien sabe que los algunos medios son amarillistas, solo publican ese tipo de cosas para vender y nada más. La realidad es que hay mucho a fondo de lo que se ve en los artículos y en la televisión, mucho más.

-Yo hasta hace muy poco…. —Dijo Yaten muy serio—Quise muchísimo a alguien, aunque por cosas de la vida ya no esté a mi lado, siempre la querré. Ha partido mi corazón pero aún la amo.

-No vayas a poner eso en tu articulo—Dijo Taiki con amabilidad—Si ella lo lee Yaten, solo harás que sea más difícil. Deja las cosas como están.

-Joven—Dijo Serena apartando la cámara y acercándosele—Créame que usted ha dejado un recuerdo que será para toda la vida. La ha marcado para siempre.

-¿Tú conoces a Mina?—Preguntó con ilusión— ¿La conoces?— La mira incrédulo.

-Soy su amiga.

-Un momento, un momento—Dijo Lita sorprendida— ¿Están hablando de la soprano Minako Aino? ¿Una de las voces más hermosas de toda la ciudad?

-Por favor, por favor—Dijo con necesidad y tocándola por lo hombros—Dígame como esta ¿Está bien?

-Solo le diré—Dijo muy seria—Que a usted le va mucho mejor que a ella, me disculpa pero andar de juerga en juerga mientras ella esta…

-¿Esta qué? ¡Hable por favor!

-No, le prometí a mi amiga no decir nada. Pero ni ella ni ninguna persona, le creería nada de su supuesto sufrimiento. Solo basta ver unas cuantas fotos de una de sus singulares fiestas.

-¿Le gustaría venir a una señorita….?—dijo Darien interviniendo muy divertido viéndola de arriba a abajo.

-Serena, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino joven.

-Solo Darien—Dijo tomando su mano de forma caballerosa—Vamos, venga a una de nuestras fiestas. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Yo…

-Serena, Serena—La jaló Lita—Di que sí. Si vas a una de sus fiestas y me consigues unas buenas fotos exclusivas, podría conseguirte trabajo aquí permanentemente. Me ayudaría mucho para el articulo que quiero publicar, anda di que si ¿Sí?

-Ok, ok, lo hare—Dijo riendo y volviendo con ellos—Es usted muy amable Darien, con gusto iré.

-¿Si no es nada mas señorita….?

-Soy Lita Kino, señorita Mizuno—Dijo Lita sonriendo—muchas gracias por la entrevista. Fue muy productiva, son libres de quedarse con la ropa que gusten—Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Serena.

-Que amables, gracias.

-No es nada joven Chiba, antes de que se vayan ¿Les puedo hacer una última pregunta?

-Ya que estamos aquí…-Dijo Seiya no muy convencido y sentándose.

-¿Qué les hubiera gustado ser de no haber sido músicos?

-Médico—Dijo Darien—Debe ser increíble poder ayudar a las personas a sentirse mejor, poder salvar una vida. Para mí un héroe, es un buen médico.

 _Serena quedo impactada por su respuesta, con ese aspecto de chico malo y esa coqueta sonrisa, no parecía que tuviera pensamientos profundos. Pero al ver con la seriedad que respondió y el brillo en su mirada al decirlo, sintió algo cálido en su corazón._

-Yo siempre quise ser cantante—Dijo Seiya riendo—Desde pequeño tuve claro que quería ser cantante, es algo para lo que nací.

-Escritor—Dijo Taiki levantándose y de pie junto a Amy—Siempre quise plasmar en palabras, todas las cosas por la que siento profunda admiración. Como los grandes filósofos y poetas del pasado, leer es una de las mejores terapias y educadoras al mismo tiempo.

 _Al decir eso con tanta naturalidad, Amy quedo asombrada. Ella como muchos, pensaban que todos estos chicos eran uno cabezas huecas que solo pensaban en conquistar chicas y estar de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, pero al ver esa seguridad en sus palabras, empezaba a llamar cada vez más su atención._

-Me gustaba la actuación—Dijo Yaten algo nostálgico—Puede ser quien quieras ser, interpretar cualquier papel. Desde el villano más malo y miserable—Dijo viendo a Serena—Hasta el más dulce y noble caballero.

-Habría triunfado de seguro Yaten—Dijo Serena mirándolo mal—Se le da….perfectamente.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido y esperamos tengan una muy buena gira—Dijo Andrew que entraba junto a Raye—Gracias de nuevo.

 _Mientras ellos hablaban un poco más y se despedían de Lita, Serena era avasallada por Darien. El que cada vez se interesaba más en ella, se acerco y le dijo:_

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted la mujer más hermosa de este lugar?

-Hay Darien—Dijo riendo—Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, tu rutina barata no funciona conmigo. Conozco a los tipos como tú, no me afectan tus palabras. Solo acepte la invitación por pura cortesía por nada más –Lo mira con desdén.

-Sea como sea—Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos—Me alegra. Me encanta la idea de verte de nuevo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras—Dijo muy coqueto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese tatuaje? Es muy lindo la verdad, pero si te tatuaste algo así, es porque debe tener algún significado ¿Lo tiene?

-Le vas a quitar el puesto a tu amiga—Dijo riendo—Que pregunta más ocurrente. Está bien te lo diré. Un día bebí de más, entré a un bosque y me perdí. En medio de mis delirios vi a un hada, a la más hermosa de las hadas que haya visto jamás. La seguí por un sendero y me llevo hasta una casa en donde me prestaron ayuda. Jamás pude sacar de mi cabeza aquella hermosa imagen, por eso me la tatué. Ahora, lo que nunca me imaginé, era que existiera en realidad. Me he llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrármela en persona el día de hoy.

-¿Sí?—Pregunto incrédula— ¿Dónde la viste?

-Esa hada me acaba de preguntar por mi tatuaje—Dijo dándole esa sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg.

-¿Yo?—Dijo divertida—Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Yo nunca bromearía con algo como eso señorita Tsukino. Jamás.

-¿Sabes algo?—Dijo sonriendo antes de salir—Estás mejorando….Hasta pronto, nos vemos en tu fiesta.

 _Ante la bella sonrisa de esa difícil mujer, Darien quedo feliz. El que quedo confundido y destrozado mientras salía era Yaten, el que seguía enamorado de Mina quería saber más de ella. Pero cuando Serena salió, no le dio la oportunidad de preguntarle nada. Pensó que al ver la ira en los bellos ojos azules de esa rubia, significaba que su amor, lo odiaba y no quería saber nada de él. Al salir Seiya busco con la mirada a Tania, aprovechando la multitud se le acerco y le dijo al oído muy sensualmente dándole su tarjeta:_

-Tendremos una fiesta dentro de poco ¿Quieres venir?

-Sí, muchas gracias-Toma la tarjeta con discreción.

 _Salen del lugar, despidiéndose y dando las gracias a los colaboradores, y dando autógrafos a otros más, entre miradas y sonrisitas, Darien no deja de ver a la "Hada" en carne y hueso…_

 _Mientras Seiya y Tania se miran con ojos de lujuria, en el mismo instante en que se vieron pareciera que quisieran comerse el uno al otro…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Pasaron algunos días y un coqueto pelinegro jugaba su acostumbrado X-box, mientras su compañero Taiki esperaba a su hermano a que terminara la letra de la canción que recién escribía…_

 **-** Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? –Le muestra la hoja.

 _Taiki mira con cara de repulsión la hoja, que estaba toda manchada…_

 **-** Pienso que si podrías ser un buen médico, tienes la letra del asco…

 _Darien se ríe y le da un vistazo a la hoja… se encoge de hombros…_

 **-** Bueno, no me refería a los manchurrones en sí, aún me falta pasarla a limpio…

 _Taiki toma la peculiar hoja y comienza a leer…_

 **-** "Y eres tú solo tú, la que me lleva a la luna, la que calma mi locura, la que me quema la piel, y eres tú solo tú, ángel de la madrugada, el tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré"

 _Seiya escucha la frase y voltea a ver a ambos… sonríe…_

 **-** Vaya, eso se escucha bien, ¿No tendrá que ver con tu famoso tatuaje, cierto? –Arquea una ceja-

 _Darien se levanta y le quita la hoja a Taiki de la mano, suspira y abre la ventana que da al balcón… observa la hermosa bahía tratando de recordar más a fondo esa noche en que conoció a la misteriosa chica, causante de que decidiera tatuarse…_

 _Serena, ya lista para dormir, se pone un lindo camisón en tono rosa pastel algo coqueto de encajes en las aberturas de las piernas… complacida al leer la publicación de la revista y ver sus fotos sonrió nuevamente al llegarle a la mente los recuerdos… suspira y se mete a su cama…_

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _En ese extraño campamento de verano, cuando sus compañeras universitarias y ella salieron a darse un baño al pequeño lago que estaba a unos cuantos metros de sus cabañas… Serena había decidido ir a inspeccionar por su cuenta, caminó decidida a encontrar algo interesante que fotografiar…_

 _Por otro lado, un pelinegro salía de una taberna siguiendo a una mesera coqueta que lo había invitado a su casa…_

 **-** Ven, linda –Jalando a la morena- Quiero besarte…

 _La morena de espectacular cuerpo lo miró todo tambaleante e hizo una mueca de disgusto…_

 **-** Lo que me faltaba, este está más ebrio que nada… -Sonríe- Bueno, primor, dime donde está tu hotel…

 **-** ¿Qué más da? belleza podemos hacerlo en el bosque, es más emocionante –Sonríe coqueto.

 _Darien se aproxima a ella tomándola por los hombros y le planta un beso apasionado y vehemente… la chica se separa abruptamente y lo jala hacia dentro del bosque._

 _Llegan a un lugar algo apartado, cerca de unos arbustos y la morena lo empuja cayendo este en la tierra…_

 **-** ¡Auch! jajaja… eres una loca. Ven preciosa, quiero hacértelo salvajemente…

 _Setsuna se ríe del ebrio de su compañero y se monta sobre él acariciando su pecho plano…_

 **-** Mmm, cariño estás de lujo –Se relame los labios-

 **-** Y espera a que veas lo demás jajaja…

 _De pronto nota que el pelinegro empieza a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido…_

 **-** ¡Diantres! –Le pega- ¡Despierta! –Le da una bofetada- ¡Oye! ¿Piensas dejarme así? Ashhh… -Se levanta-

 _La mujer lo mira con frialdad y decepción, lo empuja con el pie, comprobando que está totalmente dormido, ve la cartera asomándose del pantalón de mezclilla, se agacha y la toma…_

 **-** Por lo menos tomaré mi propina –Enseña la cartera al dormido chico- Jajaja, "Adiós bombón" –Le lanza un beso con la mano y se va-

 _Serena estaba fascinada por el hermoso resplandor de la luna que iluminaba maravillosamente un camino, siguió por el mismo sin reparar en que se estaba alejando de sus amigas, de pronto escuchó un quejido y se quedó parada, su corazón se aceleró a mil…_

 **-** Hay Serena, dónde te metiste… -Se dijo a sí misma-

 _Siguió mirando a su alrededor iluminando con una pequeña lámpara, recién se había bañado y lucía un pequeño traje de baño azul con unos brillitos tenues… su cabello lo lucía suelto y caía delicadamente sobre sus lindos senos… iluminó hacia un arbusto, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio moverse el mismo… de pronto vio una mano salir cayendo a un lado…_

 **-** ¡Ahh! ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Responda! –Iluminó con la lámpara-

 _Al ver que nadie respondía, se armó del más grande valor y caminó hacia el pequeño arbusto, se fue aproximando poco a poco, y con todo el miedo del mundo, se atrevió a iluminar…_

 _Un chico joven, de pelo negro como la noche y de cuerpo esbelto algo marcado, dormía boca abajo en la tierra, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa sin mangas… Serena se acercó y le tocó el cuello para comprobar que estuviera bien, cuando de pronto el pelinegro se volteó rápidamente y con su mano fuerte le tomó la suya jalándola haciendo que cayera sobre él quedando ambos cara a cara…_

 _Darien aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol… y apretó de la cintura a la asustada chica…_

 **-** Ahora sí me cumplirás preciosa…

 **-** ¡No, por favor! Yo no te he hecho nada –Asustada-

 _El pelinegro la miró unos instantes, su rostro hermoso, terso y de piel blanca, esos cabellos dorados, los ojos tan azules como el mar, y los labios tan suaves y rosados… era toda una diosa pensó…_

 _Darien se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla, Serena se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de mirarlo asustada con los ojos muy abiertos…_

 **-** Tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño ¿Acaso eres un hada? –Ladea la cabeza-

 _Serena se aguantó la risa y pensó "Este está como una cuba de ebrio", entonces, se levantó y le tendió su mano…_

 **-** Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro… te han robado, y estás en condiciones no convenientes…

 _Así Darien fue ayudado por la rubia de sus alucinaciones, sin siquiera recordarlo, sólo Serena, que, con el tiempo, al verlo en la televisión se dio cuenta que había salvado a uno de los futuros integrantes de una de las bandas más reconocidas del mundo musical…_

 ** _Fin flash Back_**

 _Serena se tapó con una sábana pensando en esa noche en la que conoció a Darien Chiba, coincidencias del destino… no lo sabía…_

 _Andrew Furuhata se paseaba incómodo por su apartamento, recordando el extraño comportamiento de su novia, se acariciaba el mentón como tomando una determinación… miró su reloj de pulso…_

 **-** Vaya, está retrasada una hora, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

 _Entonces, el rubio toma su celular de la pequeña mesita y disca el número de su novia…_

 **-** Responde… -Desesperado por no recibir respuesta-

 _En algún lugar, no muy lejano en una habitación de hotel…_

 **-** ¡Oh por favor, no pares! ¡Así, así! ¡Ah, Ahh! –Grita-

 **-** ¿Te gusta preciosa?

 **-** ¡Sí, sí, Seiya dámelo todo!

 _Seiya embestía con fuerza a la rubia, apretaba sus pechos con posesión, mientras la tenía en la orilla de la cama… la infiel mujer, se aferraba con las piernas a la cintura del pelinegro…_

 _Seiya Kou sostiene a la mujer en brazos y la voltea de espaldas a él, le pega unas nalgadas haciendo que grite muy fuerte, la rubia sólo se retuerce de placer agarrándose de las sábanas y sonriendo gustosa de estar intimando con un famoso…_

 _La embiste nuevamente moviéndose al vaivén de las caderas de Tania, quien se aferra a las sábanas jalándolas, en su mano luce un precioso anillo de compromiso, lo mira, y sonríe relamiéndose los labios…_

 **-** Sabía que eras todo un tigre en la cama… -Cierra los ojos-

 _Después de un rato, ambos estaban mimándose recostados en la amplia cama y tapados con una sábana charlaban de lo bien que lo estaban pasando…_

 **-** Mmm… con que estás prometida –Acaricia el hombro de la chica distraídamente-

 **-** Si, Andy es maravilloso, sólo que –Suspira-no sé, es como si la llama se hubiera apagado…

 **-** ¿Desde cuándo están prometidos? –Le toma la mano para observar el anillo- Mmm, es un diamante, tiene buen gusto el tipo…

 _Tania aparta su mano de la de él y sonríe un poco ignorando la pregunta… se incorpora y empieza a besarlo de nuevo…_

 **-** Eres fascinante Seiya Kou, me gustaría que disfrutáramos toda la noche mi amor… pero debo irme –Sonríe-

 **-** "Andy" se llevará toda una loba–Sonríe irónicamente- ven, quiero hacerte mía de nuevo antes de que te marches…

 _El pelinegro la tiende nuevamente en la cama, comenzando a besar todo su curvilíneo cuerpo, llegando hasta su húmeda intimidad… lamiendo suavemente de arriba abajo haciendo que la rubia se estremezca de gusto…_

 **-** Así, Seiya, así… sigue, sigue ahhh… que rico…

 _De pronto se da cuenta que la pantalla de su celular se ilumina, es una llamada entrante, al entrar al hotel lo había puesto en vibración… lo jala y mira la pantalla, sonríe cínica y responde…_

 **-** ¿Aló? ¡Mi amor! ¡Disculpa! es que tuve un contratiempo, pero llego más tarde Ahhh –Gime sin querer, haciendo que Seiya sonría y vuelve a su tarea-

 _La chica lo mira sonriendo traviesa y hace una seña de silencio…_

 **-** Discúlpame mi amor, debo colgar, si, estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento, sí, sí, enseguida llego cielo, te amo –Cuelga-

 _Seiya y Tania siguen con sus asuntos, mientras el pobre Andrew ni siquiera sospecha lo que pasa, se toma un té meditando en la entrevista que hacía unos días había hecho Lita, esa mujer era inteligente, radiante y muy hermosa, se sorprende a sí mismo recordándola y suspirando se sienta a ver la televisión…_

 _Minako Aino hojea una revista local, a sus siete meses de embarazo sus hormonas le están causando estragos, ya tenía un largo tiempo sin estar en el medio, ya que su evidente embarazo se lo impedía, quería dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a esperar a su bebé… pasa la página distraídamente y ve las fotos de los cantantes… de repente siente un vuelco en el corazón al ver a Yaten sonriendo y posando junto a sus compañeros en unos trajes sastre… al pie de la página mira quién tomó las fotos…_

 **-** Serena… -Pasa su delicada mano por encima de la página- Te extraño Yaten

 _La hermosa rubia se había puesto más femenina con la maternidad, se levanta sobándose la pancita…_

\- lo mejor es que pronto te tendré en mis brazos pequeño Oliver…

 _Pasaron algunos días y la famosa fiesta en la mansión de los cantantes se da lugar, el bar estaba plagado de bellas chicas, mientras que otros más bailaban en la pista, Serena llegó junto a Lita, la rubia lucía un pantalón entallado color negro luciendo sus fabulosas piernas, con una blusa color morado de escote pronunciado en la espalda… mientras Lita, lucía un pantalón a la cadera color azul rey y una blusa negra enseñando su plano abdomen… al salir esa tarde de la revista donde trabaja, Andrew se había quedado sorprendido al ver la escultural figura de la castaña…_

 _También esa tarde, Tania se había puesto rabiosa al ver la mirada del rubio cuando vio a Lita y le montó una escena de celos que Andrew jamás olvidará, como también el curvilíneo cuerpo de Lita…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Darien tomaba un refresco de cola mientras observaba a los demás bailar… de repente se le acerca Seiya…_

 **-** Y bien… ¿Crees que venga la fierecilla? –Bebe de una botella- Wow, esto está delicioso –Observa el contenido-

 _Darien sonríe de lado, ignorando a su amigo…_

 **-** Claro que sí, es una chica dura, pero, creo que con esfuerzo podré romper su corazón de hielo…

 **-** ¿No me digas que te interesa más allá de un free? –Sonríe burlón-

 **-** No lo sé… algo me dice que ella no es como las que estamos acostumbrados a tratar…

 _En eso estaban cuando ven venir entre los bailarines a dos bellas mujeres, ambos las notan y quedan anonadados…_

 **-** Wow… ¡Qué diferente se ve desde la sesión de fotos! –Bebe de su vaso- Es toda una mmm… -Se relame los labios-

 **-** ¡Cálmate! ¡Yo la vi primero! –Molesto-

 _Seiya se ríe y alza las manos…_

 _Serena y Lita saludan alegres…_

 **-** Buenas noches chicos, ¿Hemos llegado tarde? –Mirando su alrededor- Sí que se divierten ustedes-Acota Lita-…

 **-** Buenas noches… -Sonríe- Traje mi cámara –Enseña la misma-

 _Darien la recorre con la mirada y se termina su refresco…_

 **-** Bienvenidas lindas… pueden pedir lo que quieran –Observa a la rubia- ¿Bailamos? –Le tiende la mano-

 _Serena sonríe y asiente…_

 _Ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile, dejando a Seiya y Lita solos…_

 **-** ¿Gustas bailar?

 **-** Por el momento, no… lo que si quisiera es un trago tengo seca la garganta…

 _En eso ven entrar a una rubia despampanante con un traje enterizo en color rojo entallado, moviendo las caderas y mirando a todos con desdén… llega hasta donde Seiya y Lita, quien la mira asombrada…_

 **-** Tania ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Andrew? –Lo busca-

 _Tania la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe sarcástica…_

 **-** Bueno, mi amigo Seiya me invitó… no creo que sea algo malo salir con un amigo, y Andy se quedó en su casa…

 **-** Hola Tanis… entonces… te decidiste venir –La mira de pies a cabeza-

 **-** Claro, a un amigo no se le desprecia… ¿Bailamos?

 _Seiya se va con ella y empiezan a bailar una canción de reggaetón muy pegados, pareciera que hacen el amor en la pista…_

 _Lita los mira desde la distancia, al igual que Serena, ambas están sorprendidas por el comportamiento de la rubia, saben de sobra que Andrew es su prometido, y en estos momentos parece que a ella no le importa…_

 _Darien se mueve de una manera sensual haciendo que Serena menee las caderas cadenciosamente al ritmo de la música…_

 **-** Vaya, que bien bailas Serena… -La observa fascinado-

 **-** Tú también Darien, ¿Creíste que por ser fotógrafa no sabía bailar?

 **-** Jajaja… en absoluto, sólo que, me pareciste "Más seria" –Sonríe- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 _Lita tomaba un vodka con jugo de naranja, mientras veía a las parejas bailar con sensualidad al ritmo de reggaetón, estaba molesta por la actitud de Tania ¿Cómo podía ella ser así con un hombre tan bueno como Andrew?_

 _En eso estaba cuando llega Serena junto a Darien, a la vez que se incorpora Taiki, Amy y Yaten…_

 **-** Hola, pudieron venir –Sonríe- es un gusto tenerlas aquí chicas…

 **-** Gracias Amy-Responden a la vez Lita y Serena…

 **-** Lo que gusten, pueden pedirlo… -Moviendo ligeramente los pies-

 **-** Taiki… ¿Por qué no bailas con Amy?-Le dice Yaten

 **-** Oh no, no, no… no sé bailar muy bien…

 **-** Claro que sabes hermano, ándale ve –Lo empuja-

 _Taiki le da la mano a Amy y esta acepta gustosa…_

 **-** Bueno, están en su casa niñas, voy a bailar… -Ríe-

 _Serena mira a Yaten, no puede evitar sentirse mal al ver su mirada algo triste… pero una promesa es una promesa… el no debía saber que sería padre pronto…_

 _Darien la saca de su ensimismamiento…_

 **-** ¿Te parece si salimos al balcón un momento?

 **-** Claro… -Lo sigue-

 _En el amplio balcón del ruidoso lugar ambos sonríen platicando anécdotas de escuela, de fans y fiestas…_

 **-** ¿Así que te han roto la ropa? jajaja

 **-** Si, esas chicas son maravillosas, pero… muy aguerridas, lo que no saben es que somos como cualquier otro chico normal… -Mira a la rubia-

 **-** Así es, son simples mortales como cualquier otro –Ríe-

 _Darien arquea una ceja…_

 **-¿** O sea que no te sientes impresionada por mí? ¿Por mi atractivo?

 _Serena esboza una sonrisa graciosa y ladea un poco la cabeza…_

 **-** Eres guapo, pero no me voy a lanzar a tus brazos claro está…

 **-** Y yo que quisiera que te lanzaras… -Se encoge de hombros- algún día será jajaja…

 **-** Jajaja, qué pretensioso…

 _Darien está dispuesto a no esperar más y se acerca más a la rubia, haciéndole a un lado el pequeño mechón de cabello que cayó en su frente… Serena dio un respingo, su respiración se hizo pausada y su corazón se aceleró… "No, no, no, Serena, recuerda que es un donjuán"_

 _El pelinegro la tomó del mentón y los ojos de Serena brillaron sin dejar de mirarlo… Darien acarició la barbilla suave y delicada cerrando los ojos le demostró lo apasionado que puede llegar a ser…_

 _Fueron minutos los que estuvieron así, unidos por sus labios y entrelazando las manos con las de ella, se soltó y la apretó contra sí, apoderándose de su boca, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus lenguas jugueteando al compás del acalorado beso…_

 **-** Besas delicioso Serena –Sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla-

 **-** Tú no lo haces mal –Acaricia su cintura-

 _Se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear, diciéndome mil palabras, se empezaron a aproximar para besarse nuevamente, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tania…_

 **-** ¿Serena? ¡Serena! ¿Tú eres la que iba a tomar fotos? –La mira fastidiada- ¡Se están peleando! creo que sería bueno que tomes unas fotos ¿No? –Sarcástica-

 **-** ¡Oh, sí, sí!

 _La pareja corre detrás de la rubia, siendo interceptados por Lita…_

 **-** Seiya está golpeando a un joven por culpa de la idiota esa… -Mira a Tania-

 _Darien toma a Serena del brazo, y mueve la cabeza en negación…_

 **-** Es mejor que no saquen nada de esto en las revistas… -Se dirige a Seiya-

 _Seiya ya está siendo separado por Yaten y Taiki…_

 **-** ¡Suéltenme! –Mira furioso al joven- ¡Es mejor que te largues estúpido!

 **-** ¡Cálmate hombre! yo no la toqué… ella se me restregó, es una zorra esa mujer…

 _Seiya iba de nuevo sobre él…_

 **-** ¡Cálmate Seiya! –Dice Yaten.

 **-** Déjenme, no permitiré que ningún imbécil manosee a mi mujer…

 _Darien toma de los hombros a Seiya y furioso espeta:_

 **-** ¡Es mejor que te calmes Seiya! –Lo zarandea-

 **-** ¡Tú no te metas! –Lo empuja- Déjenme en paz… -Camina hacia Tania y la jala hacia su habitación-

 _Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos, Amy da dos palmadas y sonríe forzadamente…_

 **-** Sigan bailando, olvidemos el incidente por favor –Mira a Lita y Serena-

 **-** Es mejor que nos vayamos Lita, esto no me está gustando nada…

 _Lita sonríe pícara..._

 **-** Sí, claro, ¡Lo mal que te lo estabas pasando! jejeje…

 _Serena se ruboriza… Darien vuelve donde ellas…_

 **-** Esa compañerita suya sí que es problemática… por su culpa seremos noticia…

 **-** No te preocupes, sólo hablaré de la fiesta y tomaremos algunas fotos, sólo eso –Sonríe cordial-

 **-** Eres muy amable Lita, sería bueno que hablaran con Andrew sobre Tania, esa mujer es una perdida…

 **-** Lo mejor es que se dé cuenta por sí solo, después de todo, no es nuestro asunto…

 **-** Si, podríamos perder nuestro trabajo… -Preocupada-

 _Darien no dice más, mira hacia arriba donde está la habitación de Seiya y aprieta un puño… "Pero esto no se queda así"_

 _Del otro lado del lugar, está Yaten tramando la manera de aproximarse a Serena y saber por lo menos el teléfono de Mina… toma de su copa, mientras Amy y Taiki se aproximan a él…_

 **-** Yaten, yo ya me voy a dormir, esta fiesta la arruinó Seiya invitando a esa tipa…

 **-** Ok, igual yo, pero tengo que arreglar un asunto…

 **-** Debo hacer unas llamadas, y enseguida vuelvo, no quiero otro alboroto… -Dice Amy molesta-

 _Darien despide a Serena y Lita…_

 **-** Es una pena que se tengan que ir lindas…-Mira a Serena-

 **-** Bueno, yo sí… tal vez Sere se quiera quedar…

 **-** De ninguna manera, mañana tengo una boda donde tomaré fotos…

 **-** Espero verte pronto Serena… ¿Me puedes dar tu número? –Cuestiona-

 _Así ambos intercambian números para quedar en salir otro día…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Algunos meses han pasado y Mina está en el Hospital, esperando a que le entreguen a su bebé… su padre, un hombre soberbio adinerado se aproxima a ella con el rostro perdido…Mina lo mira acercarse, siente en su corazón un vuelco…_

 **-** Papá… ¿Qué pasa?

 _El hombre le da a la rubia la noticia más terrible de su vida, la chica se echa a llorar pidiendo que la dejen sola… no quiere ver a nadie… lo único que quiere es morir…_

 _Serena no hallaba cómo poder ver a su amiga, su padre la tenía recluida en su casa, la rubia había caído en una gran depresión desde lo de su bebé… Yudai Aino, un hombre duro de corazón, no le había permitido verla, y Mina, no ayudaba mucho… hasta que un día…_

 _La oscura noche ayudaba mucho a una Serena muy atrevida… observó la gran casa por fuera, buscando la manera de ver a Mina, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la pérdida de su bebé y Mina no quería saber de nadie…_

 _Trepó un árbol cercano a la ventana de su amiga, subió con gran destreza y con mucho sigilo… tocó a la ventana… no obtuvo respuesta… volvió a tocar…_

 _Esta vez, Mina, abrió la cortina abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente… haciéndole señas de que entrara, y abriendo la ventana se aferró a su amiga llorando con gran desconsuelo…_

 **-** Amiga… -La abraza fuertemente, derramando unas lágrimas- por favor ¡Ánimo!

 **-** No me pidas eso Serena, sabes que me siento fatal… yo con tanto anhelo que esperaba a mi hijo y mira, esto me pasó… -Se separa de Serena y se sienta en la cama- no sé siquiera para qué estoy aquí… mírame hecha un guiñapo sin poder enfrentar de una buena vez a mi padre…

 **-** Es que tú amas a tu padre Mina, sea lo que sea es lo único que tienes… -Triste-

 _El celular de Serena suena…_

 **-** Permíteme amiga… ¿Aló? ¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo estás? ah bien, pues aquí con una amiga –Mira a Mina y le acaricia el brazo- ok, me parece bien, entonces, hasta dentro de dos días…

 _Mina observa a su amiga muy emocionada…_

 **-** ¿Te estás enamorando verdad? –Cuestiona mirándola a los ojos-

 **-** ¡Oh, no, no cómo crees! es un amigo, me invitó a tomar un café…

 **-** Mmm…

 **-** ¿Te gustaría salir?

 **-** No…

 **-** Mina, amiga, sé que estás mal, pero… debes comprender que por algo suceden las cosas… debes salir adelante y debes empezar ya… lo primero que deberías hacer es hablar con tu padre y ya no vivir aquí… el te tiene encerrada todo el tiempo y no es justo, eres joven bella y tienes toda la vida por delante…

 _Mina mira a Serena… tiene razón…_

 **-** Debo pensar las cosas que haré… por ahora, mi mente está bloqueada… -Se recuesta en la almohada.

 **-** Creo que debes buscar a Yaten… hace un tiempo estuve en una entrevista con él…

 _Mina no se sorprende, vio el nombre de su amiga en la revista…_

 **-** Lo sé Serena, se ve tan feliz…

 **-** No lo está… créeme, el sufre por no verte… ha querido hablar conmigo, pero yo lo evado totalmente…

 _Mina se incorpora…_

 **-** ¿Acaso le dijiste que me conoces? –La mira molesta.

 **-** Discúlpame amiga… saliste a la plática y…

 **-** No debiste… no, no…

 **-** ¿Por qué no? lo hice porque me molestaba verlo aparentando dolor por ti, mientras tú te desvaneces por el amiga. Solo por eso, no te molestes conmigo yo solo…

 **-** Entiendo Serena—Dijo seria—Se que tú me quieres mucho. Tanto como yo a ti pero— cambio el tema y pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Aparentando? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué te dijo?

 **-** Pues—Dijo sonriente—Lita, mi amiga la periodista, les empezó a preguntar sobre su situación romántica y sus múltiples fiestas. De ahí salió el tema, cuando hablo, supe que estaba hablando de ti. Pude ver un profundo dolor en su mirada cuando hablo de ti, al principio no le creí pero…creo que en verdad ha sufrido. No sé si tanto como tu pero, se nota que le duele ¿Por qué no hablas con él y le cuentas que…?

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Qué le cuente que no solo estaba embarazada sino que lo perdí?—Dijo con dolor y no pudo evitar llorar—No, no, no, esto ha sido muy duro. Lo mejor será no volver a verlo más y tratar de olvidarlo. Creo que tienes razón Serena, lo mejor para mi será alejarme de mi padre ¡me tiene harta! Necesito empezar una nueva vida y para eso, tengo que alejarme de mi padre. En parte el fue el gran responsable de mi profundo dolor.

 _Mientras una desconsolada rubia era abrazada por otra, en otro lugar las cosas eran diferentes. Lita estaba en su oficina, se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando. Pues ella estaba sola y no tenía a nadie ni que la llamara, ni que la esperara en casa. Eso le causaba tristeza pero, sus días eran agradables mientras pudiera verlo. Aunque sabía que él estaba comprometido, le atraía mucho y sentía una profunda admiración por su dedicación y empeño con su trabajo._

-¿Señorita Kino? ¿Qué hace aquí todavía?

-¡Señor Furuhata!—Se sorprendió al verlo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención asustarla—Dijo divertido y entrando— ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, si—Dijo sonrojada—No se preocupe. Solo me quede a trabajar, para mañana tengo listo el articulo doctor. Solo faltan las fotos que tomo Serena y estará listo.

-Es usted una mujer muy entregada a su trabajo—Dijo sorprendido—Creí que yo era el único—Dijo riendo con ella.

-Bueno….no sé si tanto como usted doctor pero, al no tener nada más que hacer no queda más que el trabajo.

-¿Y a su novio no le molesta tanta dedicación?

-Ay señor—Dijo muerta de risa—Ojalá hubiera quien pusiera problema. No, yo no tengo novio.

-Es difícil creer que una mujer como usted, esté sola. Que rara es la vida ¿No cree?

-Si usted lo dice…

-Por favor señorita Kino, solo Andrew ¿Le parece?

-¿Y su novia no se enojara…Andrew?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de molestarse?

-En ese caso—Dijo algo apenada y sonrojada—Gracias por hacerme platica…Andrew y también puedes decirme Lita, solo Lita.

-Ok, solo Lita—Dijo riendo con ella— ¿Quieres salir a comer algo? estoy muy desparchado porque mi novia—Frunció el ceño—Salió otra vez con sus amigas, no sé porque no me deja acompañarla. En fin… ¿Qué dices? ¿Hambre?

- _Yo si sé porqué precioso_ —Pensó ella con gracia— ¡Claro! Tanto trabajo me dio mucha hambre, vamos. Conozco un buen lugar.

 _Ella guardó los documentos y tomando su bolsa, salió junto a ese apuesto rubio que no sabía que era víctima de una ardiente infidelidad. Mientras el subía al auto con Lita para ir a cenar a un buen lugar, su novia, Tania, disfrutaba con todas las caricias y expertos besos de un atractivo cantante, Seiya Kou._

 _Lita estuvo tentada a decirle a Andrew lo que ella sabía, pero pensó que no debía meterse en eso y dejar que el solo lo descubriera. Cuando una persona está enamorada como lo estaba Andrew de Tania, no oye ni entiende razones. Solo hasta que la crueldad del desengaño esta frente a su rostro, lo aceptan. Por eso, ella se conformaba con una buena amistad, el en verdad era un hombre culto, guapo y muy, muy amable._

 _Mientras Lita compartía muy alegre una botella de vino con ese hombre tan espectacular, Serena estaba…._

-Hola Darien ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hermosa Hada!—Saltó de su cama sobresaltado y alegre— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Ay Darien—Dijo riendo alegremente—Eres increíble, me haces reír mucho. Eres muy exagerado. Antes que nada ¿Cómo estás? ¿Interrumpo alguna de tus conquistas?

-¡Oye!—Dijo ofendido—No estoy con nadie, estoy solito y muy, muy aburrido. Contestando a tu pregunta, estaba pensando en ti. En ¿Cuándo me aceptarás a una invitación a salir bella y mágica hada?

-Bueno…eso depende—Dijo sobre la cama en pijama y sonriendo—Necesito pedirte un favor muy grande, si me ayudas, tal vez podríamos…

-¿Salir?—Preguntó emocionado—Pídeme lo que quieras mágica princesa, ¿Quieres la luna? Pues subiré y la traeré solo para ti. Solo para verte sonreír.

-Lo dicho—Dijo riendo descontroladamente—Eres un exagerado ¿Todo eso eres capaz de hacer solo por…?

-Te equivocas bella y difícil rubia—Dijo mordiéndose el labio—No solo por eso, tu y esto es en serio, me salvaste la vida. Me tienes cautivado, eres la mujer más difícil que haya conocido jamás. Dime hermosa hada ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Verás, lo que pasa es que…

 _Serena que en verdad le dolía ver a una de sus mejores amigas sufrir, estaba planeando algo y para eso, necesitaba a Darien. El más que complacido por lo que escuchaba, accedió a ayudarla con la condición de que después de ayudarla, ella saliera con él. Ella aunque aún lo dudaba por la fama de ese atractivo donjuán, aceptó sonriente._

 _Serena colgó el teléfono y aunque trato de dormir, la ansiedad no la dejaba. Mientras que en otro lado…._

-Taiki, qué incómodo. Todos nos están viendo ¿Esto es lo que te pasa todo el tiempo?

-Si Amy—Dijo sonriente mientras levantaba su copa—Así es. Si te sientes incomoda aquí, podemos ir a otro sitio. Digo, solo si tú quieres.

-Claro—Dijo algo sonrojada—Me he dado cuenta que eres mucho más que una cara bonita y buena voz. Me has sorprendido, al parecer estás lleno de sorpresas.

-Es como dice el dicho _"Las apariencias engañan"_ No debes dejarte llevar por ellas—Dijo levantándose de la mesa y extendiéndole la mano— ¿Vamos?

-Sí—Dijo dándole la mano.

 _Tomándola de la mano se dirigió con ella hacia una terraza que tenía el restaurante en donde se encontraban, para su fortuna, no había nadie más. Con una vista clara y despejada de la ciudad, el se acerco más a ella y quitándose la chaqueta se la puso y le dijo:_

-Hace frio, no quiero que te resfríes.

-Gracias—Dijo con la mejillas coloradas—Estoy tan acostumbrada a cuidar de ustedes que…

-…No estás acostumbrada a que cuiden de ti ¿Verdad? Por favor disculpa a los muchachos, en especial a Seiya. Con Darien tengo fe de que algún día se enamore de una buena chica que lo haga sentar cabeza.

-Te oyes tan…tan…maduro—Dijo finalmente incrédula—Si no es porque estoy aquí contigo, no lo creería.

-Creo que tu compañía—Dijo haciéndose tras ella y abrazándola—Hace mucho bien, me hace mucho bien. Eres una mujer increíble Amy, no solo inteligente y hábil, sino hermosa. Muy hermosa. Gracias por todo tu trabajo y ayuda, muchas gracias.

-Es…es solo mi trabajo Taiki—Dijo con el corazón a mil.

-Oh, qué pena que sólo sea tu trabajo—Dijo haciéndose frente a ella—Creí que…

-No sólo es mi trabajo—Dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos—Disfruto mucho de su compañía y de su talento, sobre todo del…del tuyo.

-También me gustas Amy—Dijo acercando su rostro al suyo—Mucho preciosa.

-Ta…

 _Fue interrumpida por un tierno beso por parte de este chico que aunque muchos no lo creyeran, era un chico profundo y romántico. Tomando el rostro de una temblorosa chica con ambas manos, siguió besándola por largo rato. Abrazados y sonrientes siguieron contemplando el lugar que había sido testigo de su primer beso. Aquel primer beso que escondía muchas promesas para el futuro._

 _Taiki se estaba divirtiendo mucho en compañía de esa dulce y tierna chica, mientras que Darien…._

-¡Yaten! ¡Yaten! ¡Estoy feliz hermano!

-¿Pues qué paso?—Dijo dejando de lado su cuaderno—Ya que me interrumpiste….Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-El hada—Dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación de hotel— ¡Parece que va a salir conmigo!

-Que bien por ti Darien, se ve que te gusta mucho esa chica. Te veo muy entusiasmado, espero que todo salga bien.

-Quita esa cara de amargura—Dijo levantándose y palmeando su espalda— ¿No me digas que estabas componiendo otra canción para ella?

-Si—Dijo tomando el cuaderno—La amo Darien, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Daría lo que fuera por saber algo de ella, necesito saber que está bien. Me gustaría que no me odiara.

-Estoy seguro que no te odia—Dijo tratando de darle ánimo—Sé que no. Vengo primero porque quería contarle a alguien, no pude encontrar a mi hermano para contarle ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Salió con Amy—Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

-¡No! ¿En serio?—Dijo muy divertido— ¡Qué bien! Ese par son perfectos, igual de aburridos.

-Ay Darien—Dijo riendo con él—Si que eres cruel con tu hermano, el mío si se lo merece, por estarse metiendo con mujeres comprometidas pero Taiki, es un pan de Dios.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea…necesito que vengas conmigo. El hada solo saldrá conmigo si puede tomar unas fotos para un artículo o no sé qué ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo ¿Cuándo la veras?

-Mañana—Dijo sonriente— ¡Qué emoción! Oye, muéstrame la canción que compones ¿Qué melodía te gustaría ponerle?—Dijo tomando una guitarra.

-Pues una suave…

-Mejor dicho como todas tus últimas canciones, triste y para cortarse las venas—Dijo sonriendo—A ver, canta y yo voy tocando ¿Va?

 _El empezó a cantar una canción que decía así:_

 ** _Nos fallaron dos palabras, y sabernos perdonar  
que fácil era haber dicho... lo siento,  
pero nos sobraba orgullo y nos faltaba humildad  
y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar,  
que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya…_**

 ** _Volverte a ver, hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver  
y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo,  
y decir lo siento una y otra vez,  
no me sirve la razón si tú no estás, si no estás aquí..._**

 _Esa canción decía lo que él en verdad quería, volverla ver. La amaba y la extrañaba muchísimo, Yaten había accedido a ir con Darien porque su objetivo era interrogar a Serena. Necesitaba saber algo de Mina, su corazón no aguantaba más. Quería saber si ella lo odiaba o no. Pues él quería que ella supiera, que él no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante. Mientras cantaba con gran sentimiento y Darien tocaba la guitarra, su corazón se iluminaba un poco al sentir que tendría razón de ella. Sin saber nada de lo que vendría, siguió cantando._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 _La noche pasó, para muchos de los amigos fue divertida pero para Mina y Yaten, fue dolorosa. Aunque aún se amaran y sin tener idea de que un inocente bebé los uniría por siempre, cada uno pensaba en el otro con gran dolor y profunda tristeza._

 _Este día seria un día lleno de muchas cosas, sorpresas y cosas totalmente inesperadas. El primero de ellos seria Andrew._

-Señorita Tsukino ¿Puede venir a mi oficina?

-Claro señor Furuhata, ahí voy—Dijo tomando su portafolio—Ahora te sigo contando amiga, nos vemos.

-Ok Serena—dijo Lita sonriente— ¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?

-No, después de ver a tu tormento y a la dura de Rei—Dijo riendo al ver las mejillas de Lita—nos vemos. Tengo mucho que contarte.

-Yo también—Dijo riendo—Ve, ve que a Andrew no le gusta esperar.

-¿Andrew?—Dijo levantando una ceja—Esto está muy misterioso, ahora nos vemos y me cuentas ¿Va?

-Sí, sí, pero ¡Ve!

-Ya, ya, ya voy amiga—Dijo riendo.

 _Serena tomo asiento después de saludar a la temperamental y famosa Rei Hino. Ella era una de las responsables de que a la revista y de que los artículos tuvieran tanta fama. Luego de saludar al apuesto rubio, sacó las fotos y dijo:_

-Estas fueron las fotos que tomamos en la fiesta de los cantantes, espero sean suficientes para completar el articulo de Lita.

-Umm—Dijo Rei viéndolas—No lo sé Serena, a esto le falta…le falta picante. Son muy normales, no se ve nada raro ni interesante.

-Rei-Dijo Andrew tranquilamente—Tal vez quieran empezar a cambiar esa fama de…

-Espera un momento Andrew—Dijo tomando su celular-¿Hola? Espera un momento Nicolás ¿Cómo así? ¿Cuál pelea? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Mira querido para tu información yo tengo fotos de esa fiesta y en esa fiesta no hubo ninguna pelea por una mujer ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

 _Mientras Rei discutía como siempre con su competencia y amor, Andrew tomó las fotos y empezó a hojearlas. Abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vio dos fotos, en esas fotos salía Tania, su prometida abrazada a Seiya dándose un beso y en la otra salía ella tratando de separar a los dos hombres. Más evidente no podía ser, cuando Serena se percató de su imprudencia trato de decir algo pero…_

-Rei, no discutas más. Tu novio tiene razón, mira—Dijo dándole las fotos—Es cierto.

-¡Qué!—Dijo viendo las fotos—Te llamo luego Nicolás, al parecer tenias razón. Pero esta vez yo tengo la exclusiva—Dijo riendo—Bye mi amor, nos vemos.

-Señor Furuhata yo…-Dijo Serena muy apenada—Yo lo siento mucho, yo…

-No se preocupe señorita Tsukino—Dijo muy apenado con la fotos en la mano, su orgullo estaba por el suelo—No es su culpa que mi prometida, estuviera con ese muchacho ¿Verdad?

-No, no doctor pero Lita me pidió que…

-¿Qué, que niña?—Dijo Rei sorprendida.

-Ella me pidió que no tomara fotos de lo ocurrido ni dijera nada, es su vida privada señor y pensó que lo mejor era que usted lo descubriera por sus propios medios. Además los muchachos no querían otro escándalo, solo que ella pensó que…

-Que como todo tonto enamorado—Dijo apretando la fotos con furia—No les creería ¿Cierto?

-Es lógico Andrew—Dijo Rei—Esa estúpida te domina como se le da la gana—Dijo con ira—No te preocupes, no publicaremos nada de eso. No podría amigo.

-Gracias Rei, discúlpenme pero debo resolver algo.

 _Profundamente humillado pero más adolorido que otra cosa porque él en verdad creía que amaba a Tania, fue con las fotos aun en la mano a confrontarla. A pesar de la evidencia que tenía en sus manos, quería que ella se lo confirmara._

-¡Andy mi amor!

-¿En dónde y con quien estabas el sábado en la noche hace dos meses Tania? ¡Dime!

-¿Qué te pasa Andrew?—Dijo asustada por verlo enojado— ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Contéstame la pregunta que te hice! ¡Dime!—Dijo acercándosele mas.

-Espera hago memoria—Dijo aparentando que no sabía— ¡Ah ya sé que es lo que pasa! Esa estúpida que está enamorada de ti, te fue con chismes ¿No es cierto? Claro, como ella y su amiga me vieron en la fiesta de los chicos, te fue con chismes. Nada de lo que te dijo es cierto mi amor, nada. Tu sabes que yo te amo y que nunca…

-¿Me engañarías?—Dijo mostrándole las fotos—Que cinismo el tuyo ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de culpar a Lita de todo esto? Nunca me espere algo así de ti pero mejor ahora que cuando estuviéramos casados, tu y yo Tania hemos terminado. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti ¿Has entendido? ¡Nada!

-Andy mi amor—Dijo llorando tratando de abrazarlo—Perdóname yo…yo no sabía lo que hacía yo…

-Sí, si lo sabías—Dijo con dolor—Te burlaste de mí descaradamente pero ya no más, te agradecería si renunciaras y te fueras. En verdad no te quiero volver a ver nunca, vete. Vete con tu cantante, apuesto que ahora que estás sola, ya no le interesas para nada.

-Andrew, ¡Andrew ven aquí!—Dijo llena de ira cuando él se fue—Todo por culpa de esas malditas pero me las van a pagar.

 _Andrew se encerró en su oficina y pidió que nadie lo molestara, mientras tanto Rei tomo las fotos y fue a edición. Serena en cambio fue interceptada por una enojada mujer._

-¿Cómo te atreviste a darle esas fotos a Andy? ¡Maldita infeliz! Pero me las vas a pagar.

-Antes que nada—Dijo soltándosele del brazo—No me vuelva a tocar y segundo, yo no tengo la culpa de que usted sea una cualquiera.

-¡Estúpida!—Dijo y la abofeteó.

 _Cuando Tania abofeteo a Serena, todos se pusieron en alerta. Como se hizo tanto ruido Lita no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, cuando Lita salió de su oficina y vio a Tania sobre Serena golpeándola no se pudo contener._

-¡Suelta a mi amiga mujerzuela de quinta!

-Ay, ay, ¡Suéltame perra!—Dijo mientras Lita la levantaba con fuerza por el cabello.

-En tu maldita vida le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a mi amiga ¿Entendiste? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con…esta? ¿Por qué te golpea Serena?

-Andrew…-Dijo sangrando—Él…se dio cuenta de todo amiga, de…todo.

-Ah—Dijo sonriente de ver como Tania se retorcía de dolor por su fuerte agarre— ¿Con que si? ¡Por fin! Gracias a Dios Andrew logro librarse de una mujerzuela como tú, tú no te merecías a un hombre como él.

-Así Andy ya no esté conmigo—Dijo mientras Lita la soltaba y todos entre esos Andrew escuchaba—Jamás estará con una mujer tan poca cosa como tu ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con él? ¡Ja! ¡Qué ilusa! No eres mujer para el…estúpida.

-Puede que sí pero—Dijo sonriente—ya nunca más será para ti tonta. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ESTUPIDA de engañar a un hombre como él? Solo una cabeza hueca como tú dejara ir a un hombre así, nunca supiste lo que tenias en tus manos. Ahora ya es muy tarde, espero que nunca, escúchame bien cretina—Dijo tomándola por la cara y viéndola fijamente—nunca, vuelva contigo. El merece a una buena mujer que lo ame, y que sobre todo lo respete. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas más ¿Te quedó claro?

Con la seguridad del lugar llegó Darien, él había llamado a Serena más temprano para concretar la cita. Cuando la vio toda golpeada y sangrando, se preocupó mucho. Mientras los guardias de seguridad sacaban a una enloquecida Tania, Darien decía:

-Princesa, princesa ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

-Creo que no me cansare de repetirlo—Dijo sonriente mientras el apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello—eres un exagerado. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-No, no estás bien bella hada—Dijo mientras buscaba una silla para que ella se sentara— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te golpeo esa tonta?

-Por su amigo, nuestro jefe se dio cuenta de que…

-De que ella y Seiya tenían su enredo ¿Verdad?—Dijo con pena—lo siento mucho señorita Kino, intentamos hablar con Seiya pero…

-Tranquilo Darien, ya que. Mejor ¿Nos vamos? No dispongo de mucho tiempo y debo volver pronto ¿Verdad amiga?—Dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Ok, ok—Dijo levantándose con ella y ayudándola—disculpe de nuevo señorita Kino, en verdad lo lamento.

-Solo dime Lita—Dijo esta vez sonriente—siempre que nos vemos, hay peleas ¿Qué curioso no?

-Así es—Dijo sonriendo—Voy a llevar a Serena para que la curen, la traeré temprano.

-Soy su amiga, no su madre—Dijo riendo con todos—nos vemos amiga y siento mucho que esa ¡Infeliz!—Dijo con ira—te haya golpeado.

-Tranquila amiga—Dijo apoyándose en Darien—nada me quita la alegría de ver como se retorcía esa estúpida de dolor cuando tú la tomaste. No sabía que era tan fuerte amiga, que miedo.

-Ay Serena—Dijo con pena y riendo—después hablamos, nos vemos nena. Cuídate.

-Nos vemos más tarde amiga.

 _Mientras Serena salía junto a un preocupado cantante, Andrew estaba encerrado en su oficina bebiendo. Si bien estaba destrozado por descubrir el engaño de la mujer que el supuestamente amaba y lo amaba a él, mas sorprendido lo tenían la palabras de Lita. No podía creer que ella dijera algo así de él siendo que apenas se estaban empezando a tratar como amigos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era afortunado. Afortunado porque él en verdad quería que lo amaran como ella había dicho, con fuerza, con pasión y sobre todo con respeto._

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Andrew, Lita. Déjame entrar por favor.

 _El se levantó y le quitó el seguro a la puerta, le permitió entrar y sentándose en su silla mientras seguía bebiendo escuchó:_

-Andrew en verdad lo siento. Siento mucho que te hayas enterado de esa forma, yo no quería que….

-Tranquila Lita—Dijo con una fingida sonrisa—entiendo. Tu amiga me lo explicó todo y ¿Sabes? Tenían razón. Si ustedes me hubieran dicho, no les habría creído nada. Hasta el último momento esa mujer se burló de mí ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido ah Lita? ¡Cómo!

-Estúpido no Andrew—Dijo yendo con él y quitándole la botella—enamorado. Créeme, te entiendo. Sé por lo que estas pasando, pero ¿Sabes algo? este dolor—Dijo tocando su corazón—pasará. Te lo aseguro, se que tardará un poco pero después podrás mirar hacia atrás y ver que te hizo un gran favor. Ya lo verás.

-Ojalá tengas razón—Dijo levantándose y quedando frente a ella—Dime algo Lita ¿Es verdad? ¿En verdad piensas todo eso de mí?

-Si—dijo con pena y sonrojada—tú eres un hombre maravilloso y te mereces a alguien que en verdad te ame.

-¿Cómo tu por ejemplo?—Dijo algo perdido por los tragos.

-Eh…yo…yo…-Dijo muerta de pena y con el rostro muy rojo—No hagas caso de lo que dijo esa tonta. Ya ves lo mentirosa que es y pues….

-Ay Lita—Dijo riendo sinceramente—Sólo basta con verte, mirarte a los ojos para saber que es verdad. No puedo creer que sea tan afortunado ¿Por qué no te conocí a ti primero ah? ¿Por qué?

-Eh…Andrew yo…-Dijo con nerviosismo cuando él se le acercó.

 _El que estaba adolorido, confundido y algo ebrio, no pudo evitar darle un beso. Un beso cargado de necesidad y de afecto. Ella que estaba muy enamorada de él, se dejo llevar por sus insistentes y suaves labios con sabor a whisky. Sin importar que ella supiera que él estaba confundido, disfrutó de su beso. El la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, ella empezó a jalar suavemente su rubio cabello mientras seguía disfrutando de su lengua dentro de su boca; pero muy acalorada lo interrumpió y dijo casi sin aliento:_

-No, no, esto no está bien. Tú estás confundido y yo…

-Y tú—Dijo jalándola a su pecho—Estás enamorada de mi ¡De mí! Qué dicha, en verdad pude sentir que me amas Lita. Me amas como nadie me ha amado. Quiero que sepas que aunque todo por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos es sumamente difícil y duro, soy muy feliz de haber te conocido. Te pido por favor no te alejes de mi ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien pero—Dijo casi temblando— ¿Podrías soltarme? Es difícil para mí y… pues yo…

-Umm—Dijo inhalando del olor que emanaba de su voluptuoso pecho—Hueles tan bien. Está bien—Dijo soltándola—Gracias por darme ánimo y estar conmigo, muchas gracias.

-Te aconsejo que no estés solo Andrew—Dijo recobrando la compostura—sal a compartir algo con algún amigo, eso ayuda mucho. No te vayas a tu casa a deprimirte ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero hermosa señorita—Dijo yendo hacia ella—yo no tengo amigos, solo tengo una reciente amiga. Lo que no sé es si ella quiera la compañía de un tipo tan depresivo como yo en estos momentos ¿Tú qué dices?

-Digo que si es tu amiga de verdad—Dijo sonriendo—estará ahí para ti sin importar como estés. Para esos son los amigos, para apoyarse.

-En ese caso—Dijo tomando su chaqueta— ¿Vienes conmigo? creo que tienes razón, no quiero estar solo y quien mejor que tú para acompañarme.

-Pero Andrew… ¿Y el trabajo?

-¡Al demonio con todo!—Dijo sonriente—hoy me partieron el corazón y si no es por ti, creo que estaría peor. Al menos que ser el jefe sirva de algo ¿No crees?

-Bueno si mi jefe lo dice—Dijo sonriendo y saliendo con el—No puedo discutirlo.

 _Saliendo con él mientras algunos chismosos veían, ella sonreía de alegría. Aunque ese beso que se habían dado no debía significar nada para ella, ella se estremecía al recordarlo y mucho más por estar en su compañía._

 _Mientras en otro lado…._

-Au, au Darien. Duele oye, ten más cuidado.

-Por supuesto que duele hada—Dijo con un algodón en su mano—te lo digo por experiencia.

-Si me imagino—Dijo con ironía—seguro muchos de los novios de tus chicas, te han golpeado ¿Verdad?

-Ay Serena—Dijo riendo—No te lo decía por eso preciosa, sino por esto—Dijo señalando el tatuaje—Créeme, sé que duele. Yo también soy muy cobarde para el dolor.

-¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?—Preguntó divertida, luego dijo—Si sabías que iba a doler tanto ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

-Porque no quería que este bello rostro—Dijo mientras seguía curándola y se le acercaba más—Desapareciera de mi mente. Quería tener tatuado no solo en mi mente sino en mi cuerpo, este bello rostro por siempre. Este bello rostro que me salvo aquella noche.

-Darien…

 _El iba a darle un beso cuando en ese preciso momento llego Yaten y toco la puerta. Sacando a Serena de su trance y a Darien también, preguntó:_

-Darien, Darien, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí, adelante—Dijo Darien algo irritado por la interrupción.

-Señorita Tsukino—Dijo al principio alegre, luego dijo—Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? Darien ¿Acaso tú…?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si es cierto que aquí la señorita no me da ni la hora pero—Dijo riendo con ella—tampoco es para tanto. Fue la mujercita de tu hermano.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?

 _Mientras ellos le contaban a Yaten lo que había ocurrido y se preparaban para la "Supuesta sesión fotográfica" Mina estaba entrando al hotel y decía:_

-Ay Serena….si supieras cuántos recuerdos me trae este lugar. Como me gustaría volverlo a ver.

 _Sin saber nada de lo que vendría para ella, entró al lugar a preguntar por Serena._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 _Mina fue vestida con uno de sus vestidos favoritos, un vestido largo color naranja muy cómodo y hermoso. Fue a la recepción a preguntar por Serena cuando alguien le dijo:_

-¿Minako? ¿Minako Aino?

-Sí, buenas ¿Cómo le va?

-Señorita Aino—Dijo el hombre maravillado—Tiene usted una voz hermosa ¿Cuándo volverá a presentarse?

-Dentro de muy poco señor—Dijo sonriente—muchas gracias por sus buenas palabras, es usted muy amable.

-No, no es nada—Dijo riendo-¿Podría darme su autógrafo?

-¡Claro!

 _Mientras Mina firmaba el autógrafo no solo para el sino a dos personas más que vieron la escena, Serena le pidió a Yaten que subiera a la terraza del hotel y esperara ahí. Aunque le pareció rara su petición, accedió. Quería darle gusto para después poder preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber. En un elegante traje gris, subió hasta la terraza. Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar pensar en ella, pensar en el día en que la conoció y así como se había enamorado de ella aquel día._

-Bueno preciosa hada, he cumplido. Mientras tú amiga y mi amigo hablan ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Que te parece si por lo pronto—Dijo divertida—Vamos a almorzar, en verdad me muero de hambre y debo volver al trabajo.

-Está bien—Dijo tomando sus llaves—Aunque sea poco tiempo para estar con una belleza como tú, tendré que conformarme.

-Ah bueno…Creí que íbamos a salir esta noche pero si tú no quieres….

-¿Cómo?—Dijo feliz— ¿Entonces si saldrás conmigo?

-¡Claro!—Dijo sonriendo—Soy una mujer de palabra y te prometí que lo haría. Un almuerzo no puede catalogarse como salida ¿Verdad?

-Totalmente de acuerdo preciosa hada—Dijo tomándola de la mano— ¿Vamos? Durante el almuerzo, me puedes decir a donde te gustaría salir esta noche ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien, vámonos. _Ay Mina, ojala todo se arregle_ —Pensó con ilusión mientras salía junto a un sonriente y guapo cantante.

 _Mina fue hasta la terraza del hotel a petición de su amiga, ella muy confundida por la nota que Serena le había dejado, volvió a leerla:_

 ** _"_** ** _Sube a la terraza y arregla las cosas en donde todo empezó algún día, mereces ser feliz mi buena amiga. Ánimo y promete que lo intentarás"_**

-¿Qué quisiste decir Serena? ¿Qué?

 _Mina recogió un poco su largo vestido y llego a la terraza, el llegar ahí su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio. Por un momento olvidó todo, olvidó todo y solo se concentró en esos bellos ojos verdes que buscaban los suyos con amor. Sin pensar en nada, el corrió hacia ella y abrazándola muy fuerte, ella escuchó:_

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Te amo nena! ¡Te amo! Soñaba tanto con volverte a ver.

-Yaten…-Sollozaba en su pecho—También te amo, también te he extrañado mucho. Pero…-Dijo apartándose de él—Lo nuestro no puede ser, no puede. Es mejor dejar las cosas así.

-¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra. Mira mi amor—Dijo tomando sus manos—Alguna vez fui un tonto y un cobarde por permitir que tu padre me alejara de ti pero, no pienso permitirlo de nuevo. Alejarme de ti significa un suicidio, todo este tiempo sin ti fui como un zombi, un ente, un fantasma. No, no puedo vivir lejos de ti. Te amo Mina, te amo.

-Y yo a ti también te amo Yaten—Dijo abrazándolo de nuevo y rompiendo en llanto—No sabes lo mucho que te necesito en este momento, te necesito tanto.

 _Rompiendo su fuerte abrazo, hizo lo que quería hacer desde un inicio, besarla. Tomó su rostro y la beso con delicadeza. La besó como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, el sabor salado de sus labios por las lágrimas que había derramado, era delicioso. Apartando su rubio y largo cabello de su rostro para contemplarla, la miró con ojos dilatados y le dijo:_

-Te necesito, te amo ¿Vendrías conmigo?

-Sí, si mi amor—Dijo dándole la mano.

 _Bajando de ese lugar en donde todo había empezado algún día, algo volvía empezar. Una nueva oportunidad. Ella tomó su mano con fuerza y fue con él a su habitación, el entró con ella, aseguró la puerta y después quitándose la chaqueta la miró y le dijo:_

-Te amo más que a nada, te amo más que a mi propia vida. Nada tiene sentido, nada importa si no estás aquí Mina. Nada.

-Yaten…

 _El empezó a besarla una vez más, totalmente necesitado por sus besos cayó sobre ella en la cama. Con lentitud y delicadeza empezó a desvestirla lentamente, como si se tratase de su primera vez no dejaba de mirarla. Con sus largos dedos recorría su pecho y acariciaba sus senos desnudos. Jalando uno de sus pezones que empezaba a endurecerse por su caricia, le dijo:_

-Mi vida, mi todo….mi amor…

-Te amo Yaten…-Dijo estremecida por su caricia—Te amo…

 _No paso mucho para que el empezara a deleitarse con la perfección que era para él sus bellos senos, después de suaves y delicadas caricias, empezó a besarlos. Besaba y besaba, besaba con pasión y con mucho amor. El feliz de escuchar su alegría, se detuvo y bajó hasta su sexo. Después de haberlo acariciado delicadamente, empezó a besar sus muslos y su entrepierna. Con cada pequeño beso que él le daba, ella sentía un corrientazo que iba desde su cabeza, hasta su vientre y terminaba en su sexo. Mayor fue su excitación y su humedad cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas y empezó a darle placer. Como un hombre completamente enamorado y extasiado, lamia y lamia sin descanso. Al sentir la humedad de su mujer y sentirla tan cerca, se detuvo y le dijo:_

-Umm, te he extrañado tanto.

-Mi…mi amor…-Extendió sus brazos—Yo también…

 _Con ese gesto el entendió que ella también lo deseaba tanto como él, usando protección entro lentamente en ella. Muy lentamente se introdujo en la mujer que tanto amaba y que le daba tanto gusto y placer. Empezó prontamente con un vaivén de caderas exquisito sobre ella, mientras la penetraba con gusto y suavidad, buscaba sus labios para besarla. Con sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo, le estaba demostrando lo mucho que ella también lo amaba. Acariciando todo su cuerpo y escuchando los gemidos de esa bella mujer excitada en su boca, se separo de ella. La miró a los ojos, a esos bellos ojos azules de pupilas dilatadas, llenas de deseo y le dijo:_

-Eres…eres mi vida mi amor. Eres mí…

-…Todo—Dijo ella aferrada de su espalda—Tú también lo eres todo para mi amor. Por favor, muévete más. Mucho más….

 _Obedeciendo a su súplica, el empezó a moverse de nuevo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intensas embestidas por parte de ambos, llegaron al orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo entre gemidos, sudor y sobre todo amor, mucho amor, ambos se hicieron sentir eso que no sentían hacia tanto tiempo. Eso que solo ellos se hacían sentir._

 _Al terminar, el cayó jadeante sobre el hombro de su amada y dijo casi sin aliento:_

-Que me maten, que me maten pero…yo de ti, no me vuelvo a apartar NUNCA. Nunca mi amor.

-Ni yo de ti amor—Dijo besándolo—ni yo mi vida. Te amo Yaten, hoy hablare con mi padre y me iré de esa casa. No lo soporto más, me tiene harta.

-No irás sola amor—Dijo abrazándola para dormir un poco—No te dejaré sola de nuevo, nunca más mi vida. Nunca te dejaré.

-Yaten…-Suspiró y se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos.

 _Mientras Mina y Yaten se reencontraban como todas las parejas que se aman, en la soledad de una habitación y se amaban intensamente, Serena decía:_

-Gracias por el almuerzo, me divertí mucho. También por haberme ayudado con lo de mí amiga, gracias.

-No fue nada hermosa y dulce hada—Dijo acercándosele dentro del auto—Créeme, fue todo un placer para mí. ¿Te recojo o prefieres llegar al lugar preciosa?

-Umm…yo llego—Dijo con una sonrisa—No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

-Oh hermosa y difícil hada—Dijo dándole una mirada dulce—Puedes abusar de mi todo lo que tú quieras nena. Todo lo que tú quieras.

-No lo dudo—Dijo riendo—Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de hablar contigo, me haces reír mucho. Nunca se cuando hablas en serio.

-Ahora—Dijo mucho más cerca de su rostro—Esto es muy en serio Serena, eres una mujer especial y me haces sentir algo que no entiendo. Algo que no había sentido antes, es en verdad muy confuso. No me dejas dormir en las noches, no me dejas componer música, no me dejas en paz ni un solo minuto del día mujer ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

-Ay Darien—Dijo riendo—Creo que nunca te la habían puesto tan difícil ¿Verdad?

-No, nunca—Dijo divertido—Por eso me encantas, me haces luchar. Me haces querer ganarte de alguna forma.

-Hasta la noche entonces…insistente cantante—Dijo con una risilla—Hasta pronto.

-Ven— Dijo tomándola por el brazo— ¿Me dejas darte un beso?

-¿Siempre pides permiso?—Dijo levantando una ceja.

-No, nunca lo hago. Es la primera vez que me pasa, es solo que me da miedo que si lo hago te enojes conmigo.

-Está bien—Dijo sonrojada y de alguna forma derretida por sus labios cerca de los suyos—Sé gentil.

 _Sin contenerlo más, pego sus delgados labios contra la rubia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Alegre porque ella sabía a lo que siempre había soñado, quería seguir besándola. Quería seguir disfrutando de su sabor y del dulce olor que provenía de su rubio cabello y su cuello. Ella acaricio su rostro con ternura y separándose lentamente de él, lo miro a sus bellos ojos azul zafiro dilatados de placer y dijo:_

-Gracias, fuiste muy dulce. Hasta la noche…nos vemos.

-No, gracias a ti. Sabes a todo y más de lo que siempre soñé dulce y encantada hada. Eres sencillamente ¡Preciosa!—Dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias—Dijo bajando del auto—Nos vemos. ¿A las nueve en el club verdad? ¿No habrá ningún problema con mi entrada?

-Tú solo ve, yo me encargo de todo preciosa. De todo, hasta la noche nena, nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto—Dijo sonriendo.

 _Aunque Serena no quisiera reconocerlo, ningún hombre la había besado de esa forma antes. Aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, empezaba a sentir algo especial y fuerte por él. Ella no quería caer como todas las demás pero, era difícil. El era tan atento con ella y seductor que le estaba costando mucho trabajo alejar los pensamientos de llegar a mucho mas con él, todo se complicaría más en la noche. En la noche cuando lo viera una vez más._

 _Mientras Serena entraba muy sonriente a trabajar y se preguntaba por Lita y que habría pasado con ella porque no la veía, Rei estaba en su oficina hablando por teléfono con el de siempre, Nicolás._

-¿Cómo es que haces para darte cuenta de todo? Tú deberías tener un programa de chismes, serias millonario.

-Mi bella y gruñona Rei—Dijo el riendo—Esa es nuestra labor, estar al pendiente de todo. ¿Cómo sigue tu jefe?

-La tusa no le va a durar mucho amor—Dijo riendo—hoy salió para sorpresa de todos, muy sonriente con una de las reporteras de la revista. Lo malo fue que por lo que paso, no podre publicar el artículo como a mí me hubiera gustado. Ni modo, primero son lo amigos.

-¿así?—dijo algo celoso— ¿y yo? ¿Habrá tiempito para mí esta noche bella y enigmática Rei?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú tienes tiempo?—dijo mordiendo un lápiz.

-si es para estar contigo y quitarte ese mal genio de la mejor forma que se, ¡siempre!—dijo divertido con ella— ¿a las siete en tu casa?

-ok, pero tu traes la comida. Yo pongo el vino.

-claro, lo más importante y especial de la noche. El vino para embriagarte y desinhibirte muñeca.

-¡Nicolás!—dijo divertida—esta noche veremos qué es lo que tienes ¿te parece chismoso?

-me parece gruñona—dijo riendo—bye mi amor, nos vemos.

Aunque ellos eran como muchas parejas, que se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo, se querían mucho. Una de las mejores cosas que hacían juntos además de discutir por su trabajo, era hacerlo. Cuando estaban a solas, echaban chispas.

En el hotel….

-¡Yaten! ¡Yaten! Sal, Amy y Taiki nos están esperando en recepción. Recuerda que esa cita es importante, la insoportable de Amy nos lo dijo muchas veces ¡vamos!

-no voy a ir Seiya, no puedo—dijo viendo a Mina con amor—vayan ustedes y discúlpame con todos.

-¿Cómo?—dijo aterrado—no puedes estar hablando en serio Yaten ¡sal!

-cúbrete bien mi amor—dijo Yaten con dulzura mientras se ponía una bata del hotel—ahora vuelvo—abrió la puerta— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No escuchaste?

-¿estás con una mujer?—pregunto divertido— ¿Quién es?

-mi mujer, es Mina. Por eso entenderás que no puedo ir ¿ahora si te vas a largar y me vas a dejar en paz?

-Yaten, Yaten por Dios—dijo Seiya preocupado—el papa de esa chica dijo que…

-sé lo que dijo—dijo muy serio—y no me importa lo que haga. Amo a Mina y no la dejare de nuevo. Ahora vete y discúlpame con todos.

-que cómodo eres ¿no hermano?—dijo riendo.

-ah no, yo te he ayudado muchas veces. Sirve para algo y ayúdame.

-ok, ok, si me lo pides con tanta amabilidad…. —dijo divertido—ten mucho cuidado hermano.

-tranquilo, lo tendré. Ahora vete, estoy muy ocupado.

-ay quien fuera tu tonto—dijo mientras se iba—luego te aguantas a la insoportable de Amy eh ¿entendiste?

-sí, si—dijo riendo y cerrando la puerta— ¿en que estábamos tu y yo nena?

-ummm, no se—dijo sonriéndole—no me acuerdo ¿me lo recuerdas?

-con mucho gusto mi amor—dijo cayendo sobre ella y besándola.

Mientras que en recepción….

-¡por fin llegas Darien!

-¡hola Taiki, Amy!—dijo muy sonriente— ¿Cómo están?

-parece que no tan bien como tu hermano ¿a qué se debe tanta euforia?

-me quito el nombre si no es la tal "hada"—dijo Seiya riendo que llegaba con ellos— ¿verdad amigo?

-algo así—dijo sin dejar de sonreír—Amy ¿me esperas un momento por favor?

-claro, no hay problema.

-gracias cuñada, ahora vuelvo.

-qué bueno que Darien es más amable conmigo—dijo Amy del brazo de Taiki— ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con eso amor?

-Umm ¿y si así fuera te enojarías conmigo nena?

-no, para nada.

-¿me das un besito mi amor?

-¿aquí?—miro nerviosa pues estaba algo lleno— ¿seguro?

-¡claro!

-ay no, que pereza tanto romance por todo el aire—dijo Seiya con desdén—todos andan en un enamoramiento.

-¿se arreglaron Seiya? ¿Se arreglaron Yaten y la cantante verdad?—dijo Darien que llegaba.

-sí, si Darien pero—pregunto confundido— ¿tu como carajos sabias eso?

-ah mí estimado amigo—dijo divertido y saliendo con ellos—cuando tú vas, yo ya he vuelto. Lo que si se, es que mi hada se va a poner muy contenta. Eso me va a beneficiar mucho.

-en fin muchachos…. —dijo Amy después de haberle dado un beso a Taiki—vámonos. En el camino seguimos platicando.

El día había empezado un poco intenso, pero aun no acababa. Aun faltaba la noche que prometía estar cargada de más sorpresas, pasión y amor, mucho amor….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 _Nick Kumada como lo conocían en los medios sus más acérrimos rivales, llegó en el convertible rojo que compró a gusto de su amada, se bajó del precioso coche y sacó la bolsa con comida: Sushi. La levantó un poco para revisar que no se hubieran caído los rollos y sonrió tenuemente._

 **Nicholas:** Excelente… esta noche no te me escapas mujer de fuego jejeje…

 _En la otra bolsa traía una sorpresa para la chica de cabello negro. Tocó la puerta y esperó._

 _Raye se terminaba de arreglar para recibir a Nick, poniéndose unos aretes de rubí largos. Se peinó el cabello con una media cola luciendo sus reflejos rojos. El vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con una abertura en una pierna._

 _Se apresuró a abrir la puerta al notar la insistencia del timbre._

 **Raye:** ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Abre la puerta. ¡Hola mi amor! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Observa curiosa la misteriosa bolsa, pero no comenta nada.

 _Nick deja las bolsas sobre la mesa y Raye se lanza a sus brazos._

 **Nick:** ¿Y bien? –La recorre con la mirada. Te ves –Se relame los labios. Como para comerte toda.

 _Raye sonríe y observa a su pareja: Trae un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca como la nieve y una corbata roja a juego._

 **Raye:** También te ves fenomenal mi amor.

 **Nicholas:** Con que ayudando a los amigos mujercita –La toma de los hombros.

 **Raye:** Oh Nick no me digas que estás celoso, Andrew es un compañero de trabajo solamente.

 **Nicholas:** Si claro, un compañero que ahora está soltero y ganoso además.

 _Raye se ríe de las ocurrencias de su novio._

 **Raye:** No seas ridículo Nicky –Le dice en forma de burla. Sabes de sobra que entre Andy y yo hay sólo una bonita amistad. No es para que te enceles.

 **Nicholas:** ¿"Andy"? –Arquea una ceja. Raye Hino, es mejor que sea cierto, sino –La señala.

 **Raye:** Oh cielos Nicholas, ¿Me estás amenazando? no te pongas de ese modo, has venido a que pasemos un gran rato ¿No? siempre nos la pasamos peleando.

 **Nicholas:** Te has portado muy mal Raye Hino, has sido una chica mala— La empuja sobre la mesa.

 _La chica cae de espaldas en la mesa y se sostiene con los brazos, sintiendo todo el peso de Nick caer sobre ella_

 **Nicholas:** Llegó la hora de tu castigo

 **Raye:** ¿Qué es lo que haces Nick? –Se quiere incorporar, pero Nick no se lo permite.

 **Nicholas:** Ahora verás preciosa

 _Raye nota un brillo malicioso en los ojos de su hombre y se siente algo asustada._

 _Nicholas toma la bolsita de la mesa y saca una pequeña cinta y acercándose a la chica la ata de las muñecas_

 **Raye:** ¡Oye suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Nicholas:** Ven aquí –La jala por la cinta haciéndola toparse con él.

 _La besa apasionadamente mientras la lleva hacia la recámara, ahí dentro, la amarra a la cabecera y la deja acostada_

 _Él se empieza a desvestir mirándola con perversidad, empieza a moverse sexy quitándose la corbata, la camisa dejando ver su fuerte pecho se desabrocha el cinturón dejando ver el pequeño monte de vellos._

 _Raye lo mira sin decir palabra, sintiendo un calor abrasador dentro de sí._

 _Nick baja el cierre del pantalón mostrando su interior color negro. Desliza el pantalón dejándolo en el suelo, toma la corbata y se la ata a Raye en la boca._

 **Raye:** ¡Qué de…

 **Nicholas:** Ahora verás chica mala, recibirás tu castigo por respondona –Sonríe travieso.

 _Nicholas estaba totalmente poseído, rasgó el vestido de la pelinegro por la abertura y mordió el muslo haciéndola gritar. Después bajó hasta los tobillos quitando los zapatos de tacón, los tiró al piso, empezó a oler a la chica desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello_

 **Nicholas:** Hueles deliciosa, eres mía. Toda mía.

 _Empezó a acariciar los senos y pellizcando los pezones haciendo que la chica se removiera en la cama._

 **Nicholas:** Eres mía Raye, mía ¿Entiendes? –Le da una palma en el muslo

 _Raye solo asiente con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de deseo por el trato que le da su loco amor._

 **Nicholas:** Ven aquí—Le abre el vestido y se acerca al sexo para olerlo— ¡Qué rico!

 _Desliza las medias hasta los pies y quita el tanga de la chica para olerlo._

 **Nicholas:** Mmm…

 _Raye trata de zafarse de su amarre pero ve que es imposible. Está a merced de su novio._

 _Nicholas toma entre sus fuertes brazos las delicadas piernas de Raye, las abre y se apodera de su sexo, lamiéndolo deliciosamente haciendo que la chica se remueva de placer._

 **Raye:** Mmm… mmm…

 _Poco después Nicholas toma a Raye de la cintura y le termina de rasgar el costoso vestido, la voltea y desabrocha el brasier lanzándolo por los aires. Entonces le da un par de nalgadas y tomándola con fuerza la embiste._

 _Raye, colorada de placer y sin poder gritar nada, sólo gime de gusto al ser poseída por el ardiente y loco Nicholas._

 **Nicholas:** ¡Toma por mal portada!— La embiste fuertemente.

 **Raye:** Mmm… mmm.

 _Después de embestirla por un buen rato, Nick se baja de la cama y va por el sushi y el vino que dejó abandonados en la mesa. Los toma y vuelve a la carga con la preciosa morena que dejó atada a la cama._

 _La acuesta nuevamente y empieza a colocar el sushi en los pezones, en el ombligo y en varias partes eróticas del curvilíneo cuerpo. Raye está sorprendida y a la vez excitada por tan deliciosa experiencia._

 _El castaño sonríe gustoso por el banquete que se va a dar mientras Raye lo mira gimiendo y agitada se deja llevar cual corderito al matadero._

 _Nicholas empieza a chupar, lamer y morder el sushi colocado estratégicamente en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras Raye siente que no puede más._

 _El amanecer iluminaba cálidamente la ciudad que empezaba a despertar para comenzar sus labores cotidianas. Al ser un día de asueto, los famosos cantantes decidieron quedarse un poco más en sus respectivas camas mientras el joven Darien se arremolinaba en la ancha cama sintiendo una ansiedad que desconocía._

 _Estaba en el bosque buscando a esa mujer de cabellera dorada que lo hacía suspirar. Siguió por el sendero de verdes plantas hasta llegar a un bello lago tranquilo y cristalino._

 _Entonces ahí la vio. Tan dulce y cálida como el más puro rayo de sol._

 _Su delicado cuerpo de porcelana se sumergía una y otra vez en el agua dejando ver sus hermosos senos, esas alas blancas brillantes destellaban con el sol._

 _Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo en seco al ver que esa bella criatura volteó repentinamente agitando el agua con ella._

 _Entonces la vio de frente, sus redondos y turgentes pechos estaban ligeramente cubiertos por la larga cabellera dorada. Mirándolo fijamente con esos intensos ojos azules. Levantó levemente una mano llamándolo con un dedo._

 _Darien sonrió y se despojó de la ropa inmediatamente para entrar con ella al agua. Se sumergió profundamente y nadó hasta donde ella estaba. Saliendo justo frente a ella la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos tan cristalinos y puros lo miraban con una suave y delicada sonrisa. Observó los carnosos labios rosas._

 _El que no pudo más se acercó aún más a esa hermosa mujer. De pronto la chica pronunció su nombre:_

 **Serena:** Darien— Susurró— Tómame soy tuya.

 _Darien miró los redondos senos y los tomó con sus manos acariciando su redondez y pellizcando ligeramente los pezones rosados._

 **Darien:** Serena estás preciosa –Susurró.

 _Taiki, Seiya y Yaten que recién llegaba de su noche amatoria con Mina, estaban aguantándose la risa al ver a su compañero tener un sueño erótico._

 _Seiya le deja caer el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano en la cara a Darien haciendo que éste de inmediato se levante._

 **Darien:** ¡Pero qué demonios! –Se incorpora de golpe— ¡Seiya!

 _Todos se ríen de Darien, quien confundido los mira._

 **Yaten:** "Serena estás preciosa" –Hace un gesto de acariciar pechos con las manos— Jajaja. No cabe duda que esa chica te trae cacheteando las aceras.

 **Seiya:** Ya debieras comértela para que dejes esa obsesión.

 _Darien mira a sus compañeros reírse de él y se levanta furioso dándole un empujón a Seiya haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama._

 _Taiki sólo mueve negativamente la cabeza, mientras Yaten sigue riéndose._

 **Darien:** ¿Y tú? –Señala a Yaten— Deberías estar agradecido de que te ayudé a que te reunieras con tu amor. Mira que andar llorando como muñeca vieja por los rincones es típico de ti.

 _A Yaten de inmediato se le congeló la risa._

 _Darien sale de la habitación empujando al platinado y se mete al baño dando un portazo. Se queda recargado en la puerta pegando con el puño en la misma._

 **Darien:** Serena, Serena ¿Qué demonios me diste? –Se mira el pantalón abultado de la excitación.

 _En la habitación del pelinegro está Seiya platicando con los demás._

 **Seiya:** Vaya, no pensé que se molestara tanto jajaja. Qué gruñón.

 **Yaten:** Ya hermano, déjate de tonterías.

 **Taiki:** Son tan infantiles

 **Seiya:** Jajaja pero bien que te divertiste –Ríe— Mira que de ser tan Donjuán va a ser el títere de la muñequita esa.

 _Darien vuelve a la recámara y le echa una mirada de enojo a Seiya. Este se levanta y le toma el hombro._

 **Seiya:** Ya amigo, no te enojes. Mira que la fierecilla esa te trae de un ala.

 **Darien:** No te permito que le digas así, Serena no es como las demás. Y dile a Tania que ni se asome por aquí o que se atenga a las consecuencias –Lo señala seriamente.

 _Seiya se siente amenazado por Darien._

 **Seiya:** Pero ¿Qué pasa?

 **Yaten:** Pues que "Tú amante" golpeó a Serena porque creyó que ella le fue con el chisme a su noviecito de que anda contigo –Se cruza de brazos— Mira que esa cualquiera no merece siquiera que le des un lugar en tu vida Seiya. Espero no la estés tomando en serio.

 _Seiya los mira serio, pero no dice más._

 **Taiki:** Bueno, los dejo, tengo planes con Amy— Se retira.

 _Amy y Taiki ese día habían quedado para salir a una playa privada para pasarse un tiempo solos fuera de cámaras y gente asediándolos._

 _Taiki subió a su auto negro cubierto con gafas de sol y una peluca algo extraña que lo hacía ver más como una mujer que como cualquier otra cosa._

 _Subió un poco la velocidad del lujoso auto para tomar la avenida principal. En un semáforo en rojo se le emparejó una camioneta llena de chicos ebrios que trasnochados volvían de una noche de antro._

 _Taiki volteó ligeramente hacia ellos haciendo que los chicos le sonrieran coquetos pensando que era una mujer. Uno de ellos le lanzó un beso haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño._

 _Diantres, pensó ¿De tantas pelucas que tenemos se me ocurre ponerme esta? se mira en el espejo retrovisor discretamente y hace una mueca. Si parezco mujer._

 _Entonces el semáforo se pone en verde y arranca a toda velocidad. Cosa que los chicos tomaron como que quería que "la persiguieran"_

 _Taiki se da cuenta por el retrovisor._

 **Taiki:** ¡Rayos! ¡Esos borrachos me siguen! –Pisa el acelerador y dobla rápidamente en una esquina.

 _Al parecer la maniobra le ha ayudado, no ve la camioneta por ningún lado._

 _Amy toma un par de pareos y los mete en su bolso de playa, mira su reloj_

 **Amy:** Es tarde, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

 _Toma el celular y no hay llamadas ni mensajes, lo deja caer en la cama despreocupadamente para volver a la cocina y meter en otra bolsa la comida que había hecho._

 _Entonces escucha el claxon del auto de su novio y corre apresurada hacia la puerta con las cosas._

 _Taiki se baja rápido del auto y la mira en el umbral de la puerta con sólo un pequeño pareo a la cintura cubriendo un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas._

 **Taiki:** Amy, te ves hermosa –La toma de la cintura y la besa.

 _Amy se abraza de la cintura de su novio y lo mira dulcemente._

 **Amy:** Mi amor ¿Y esa peluca?

 **Taiki:** Oh, bueno, como ya era tarde, me puse lo primero que encontré. ¿Nos vamos?

 _Taiki toma las bolsas con las cosas y las mete a la cajuela del auto. Poco después le abre la puerta a su novia para que entre, subiéndose de inmediato también._

 **Amy:** ¿Y los muchachos?

 **Taiki:** Se quedaron en la casa, peleando como siempre.

 **Amy:** Jajaja esos nunca cambiarán, los hubieras traído para que se divirtieran.

 **Taiki:** No mi amor, hoy quiero que estemos solos tú y yo –Le toma la mano y luego voltea hacia el frente.

 **Amy:** ¿A qué playa vamos?

 **Taiki:** Ya verás mi amor, te va a gustar, estaremos prácticamente solos, es privada— Sonríe.

 _Llegaron a un lugar prácticamente solitario, bajaron todo del auto y Taiki se quitó la peluca dejándose los lentes de sol._

 _Amy se quitó el pareo y se estiró lánguidamente luciendo la espectacular figura. Taiki se deleitó con el panorama_

 **Amy:** Mi amor, quítate ese pantalón para que podamos entrar al agua.

 _Taiki que la miraba como un lobo a su presa la jaló de un brazo y apegándola a su pecho le susurró:_

 **Taiki:** ¿Y si me ayudas a quitármelo? –La apretó de la cintura apegándola más a la suya.

 _Amy dio un respingo al sentir la virilidad de su novio abultada._

 **Taiki:** Jajaja. Mi Amy, mí querida Amy.

 _Amy se ríe con él y entonces lo toma del pantalón de manta y lo empieza a bajar para dejarlo en un short._

 **Taiki:** ¿Gustas beber algo?

 **Amy:** Por el momento nada. Sólo quiero entrar al agua hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un rato para mí. ¿Vamos?

 _Taiki le toma la mano y la besa delicadamente._

 **Taiki:** Conmigo tendrás más ratos libres mi amor.

 _Amy lo mira con dulzura y sonríe._

 **Taiki:** Iré a pedir algo de beber. Después que salgas del agua querrás beber algo. Te alcanzo en un minuto.

 _Amy asiente y camina hacia el agua sintiendo la arena blanca bajo sus pies._

 _La chica de cabello largo se sumergió poco a poco en el agua de color verde casi cristalino cerrando sus ojos sintió el agua mojarla hasta los pechos._

 **Amy:** ¡Qué rica! esto es realmente delicioso –Se cruzó de brazos.

 _Siguió sumergiéndose en el agua una y otra vez nadando hasta abajo y volviendo a la superficie. Realmente estaba disfrutando de ese día de asueto junto a su querido novio._

 _Al salir del agua se topó con Taiki, a escasos centímetros de ella. Taiki la miró a los ojos. El cuerpo chorreando agua deslizándose por el traje de baño que al estar mojado mostraba sus pezones erectos._

 _Amy se ruborizó un poco al notar la mirada de Taiki en sus senos y se cubrió un poco con el cabello._

 **Taiki:** No te avergüences mi amor –La toma por los hombros y se une a ella en un beso.

 _Amy sintió el calor de ese beso necesitado y se dejó llevar._

 _Ambos con el agua hasta la cintura, disfrutaron de la mutua compañía. Se acariciaron los cuerpos húmedos y salados. Fundiéndose en acalorados besos de pasión._

 _Taiki deslizó las manos por la cadera y glúteos de Amy apretándolos suavemente. De pronto la cargó tomándola de los muslos poniendo sus piernas abarcando la cintura de él. Amy se asustó un poco pero después se relajó._

 **Amy:** ¿Qué haces travieso?

 _Taiki le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una vuelta en el agua sin dejarla de abrazar de la cintura. Se acercó a su oído como si alguien pudiera escucharlo._

 **Taiki:** ¿Lo has hecho en el mar? –Le susurró.

 _Amy se puso como un tomate_

 **Amy:** ¿Qué estás proponiendo? –Ríe— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en el agua?

 _Taiki se vuelve a apoderar de sus labios besándola con un calor quemante. Amy se apretó contra él y se movió sensualmente. Después de todo a ella le encantaba ese hombre pensó._

 _Entonces le metió los dedos entre el cabello castaño y se apretó también contra él sintiendo una dureza bajo su vientre bajo. Y se apegó aún más arrancando un gemido de su novio._

 _Taiki se agachó un poco cargándola y la bajó para hacerle a un lado el bikini. Amy que estaba que ardía por él le bajó un poco el short dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente erecto. Entonces el castaño entró en ella lentamente._

 **Amy:** Ohhh mi amor… nunca lo había hecho en el agua –Cierra los ojos— Pero qué bien se siente.

 **Taiki:** Preciosa –Se hunde en sus senos— Eres tan cálida.

 _Se empezaron a mover en vaivén despacio totalmente abrazados y apretándose uno contra otro. Sintiendo sus cuerpos ardientes unirse una y otra vez al vaivén de las suaves olas._

 _Amy tenía las mejillas rojas de pasión. Estaba entregándose al hombre que hace algunos años poblaba sus más ardientes fantasías. Mirándolo a los ojos sintió un espasmo seguido de muchos más._

 **Taiki:** Así mi amor. Hazlo. Quiero sentirse en mí. –La miró cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra él

 _Los espasmos de Amy se hicieron más fuertes apretando el miembro de Taiki haciéndolo a él también tener un orgasmo._

 **Taiki:** Ohhh… -Se apretó contra ella y besando sus hombros ahogó un gemido.

 _Poco después salieron del agua. Había poca gente en la playa, cada uno en sus asuntos divirtiéndose. Amy miraba a todos y sentía como que la miraban reprobatoriamente._

 **Taiki:** No te preocupes mi amor, nadie se dio cuenta –Sonríe y le aprieta una mano. Ahora ven preciosa –La carga en brazos.

 **Amy:** ¡Taiki! jajaja. Eres un travieso cada cosa que me haces hacer.

 _La posa en las toallas debajo de la enorme sombrilla de playa. Se acuesta con ella y posa una mano en su abdomen._

 **Taiki:** Eres maravillosa, como lo imaginé

 **Amy:** ¿O sea que me imaginabas? –Ríe

 **Taiki:** Desde que te vi, me fascinaste Amy.

 **Amy:** Igual tú mi amor. –Lo besa.

 _Ambos disfrutaron de su compañía el resto del día, haciendo lo que cualquier pareja normal haría. Habían elegido bien esa playa discreta, pues no había habido quien los reconociera._

 **Amy:** ¿Entonces esa chica Mina, ha vuelto con Yaten?

 **Taiki:** Al parecer sí, Yaten se le ve más contento, ha dejado esa mirada de melancolía –Sonríe— Espero siente cabeza.

 **Amy:** Bueno, él y tú son los más digamos –Se toca la mejilla— ¿Tranquilos? jajaja.

 **Taiki:** Ven acá –La toma de la cintura y la sube a él.

 **Amy:** ¡Taiki! Jajaja.

 _Jugando en la playa y relajándose ambos disfrutan de su día mientras en otro lugar está una pareja totalmente desnuda._

 _La pelinegro despierta totalmente cansada y adolorida del cuerpo. Mira a su amante dormido a su lado. Ella trata de tocarlo, pero todo su cuerpo le tiembla y deja caer su brazo nuevamente, con los ojos entrecerrados_

 **Raye:** Nicolás, eres un loco. –Cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

 _Nicholas vagamente escuchó el susurro de su hermosa mujer, abrió los ojos y la miró ahí tendida a su completa disposición. Comenzó a besarle los hombros, la espalda, la cintura y los glúteos. Raye al sentir el contacto ardiente de Nick abrió los ojos._

 **Raye:** Oh, por favor, no soportaría de nuevo que me ates.

 **Nicholas:** No te preocupes mi amor –Le da una nalgada— Esta vez te lo haré de la manera tradicional.

 _El castaño la ayudó a voltearse quedando frente y debajo de él. Descendió para besarla despacio y metió una pierna entre sus muslos, tomando su suave rostro con una mano la penetró nuevamente._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Mina estaba en su habitación pensando cómo le diría a su padre que ya no quería que manejara su carrera. Ahora que estaba de vuelta con su amado, sentía que todo lo podía superar, incluso, quizá la muerte de su hijo._

 _Lo cierto es que nunca vio su pequeño cuerpecito. Pero también los días que había pasado en el Hospital habían sido muchos, entonces su padre se habría encargado del sepelio. Le había mostrado una tumba con el nombre de su hijo. Ella la visitaba todos los días. Pero, por alguna razón al estar frente a la misma, no sentía absolutamente nada, como si no hubiera algo ahí._

 _Se tocó la barbilla lanzando un suspiro. Y entonces alzó la mirada y caminó con resolución hacia la puerta. Decidida a decirle a su padre que se iba de la casa. Llegó hasta el despacho y tocó dos veces. Nada. No se oía nada adentro. Frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a tocar._

 **Mina:** ¿Papá?

 _La chica escuchó un gemido al otro lado y dio un respingo. Entonces entró rápidamente y vio a su padre tendido en el suelo apretándose fuertemente el pecho. Todo pálido y con cara de dolor._

 **Mina:** ¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Corrió a tocarlo— ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! –Gritó.

 _Habían pasado algunas horas y Mina esperaba la llegada de Yaten al Hospital, mientras el padre de Mina aún no salía de su operación._

 _A su encuentro llegó Serena y Lita, quien ya la conocía por medio de Serena, al verla, sintió su dolor, la chica se notaba pálida y con un dejo de culpabilidad._

 **Serena:** ¿Qué pasó amiga? ¿Cómo está?

 _Mina se levanta de su asiento y se abraza a su amiga._

 **Mina:** No sé Serena, lo encontré en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Llamé a la ambulancia, el doctor me dijo que al parecer fue un infarto. Lo tienen ahí dentro. No he tenido noticias.

 **Lita:** Tranquila señorita. Estará bien ya verá.

 _Mina se separa lentamente de Serena y mira a Lita._

 **Serena:** Mina, ella es Lita, mi amiga de la revista. Sé que no es momento de presentaciones, pero ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas.

 **Lita:** Mal momento de conocerla señorita –Le da la mano— Pero es un gusto.

 _Mina le toma la mano_

 **Mina:** Dime sólo Mina, las amigas de mi amiga, son mis amigas –Sonríe triste.

 _En ese momento llega Yaten acompañado de Seiya y Darien._

 **Yaten:** ¡Mi amor! –La abraza— ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya te dijeron algo?

 _Mina se aprieta a su amado sin dejar de llorar._

 **Mina:** Está mal. Muy mal –Solloza.

 **Yaten:** Tranquila, estaré contigo todo el tempo mi amor. No pienso separarme de ti.

 _Seiya se siente incómodo en el lugar, ya que se había enterado que Tania le pegó a Serena. Y en estos momentos Lita lo miraba recelosa, después de todo, él era el culpable de que su amado Andrew sufriera tanto._

 **Darien:** Mina, lo que necesites estamos para ayudarte.

 **Mina:** Gracias Darien, pero en estos momentos lo único que quiero saber es que mi padre estará bien, es lo único que tengo, después de…

 _Serena entiende perfecto a qué se refiere su amiga y se toma la mano de Darien distraídamente, Lita nota el gesto, pero no comenta nada. Y Darien al sentir la calidez de la mano de Serena la aprieta con suavidad._

 _Seiya se siente de más ahí así que camina hacia otro lado disimuladamente. Serena lo mira Aún así no te tengo rencor Seiya, después de todo, la culpable es Tania pensó. Sintió un suave aprieto de la mano de Darien haciéndola voltear a verlo. Ahí estaba, tan atractivo como siempre, el chico del bosque como lo había apodado ella en sus pensamientos._

 **Darien:** ¿Les gustaría comer algo? –Invitó a Lita y Serena.

 _Ambas miraron a Yaten y Mina. Él le daba palabras de aliento mientras le tomaba las manos, Mina lo miraba con la más profunda tristeza._

 **Serena:** Creo que ellos no querrán nada.

 **Lita:** Si, es mejor dejarlos solos, después de todo se acaban de reunir. Pobre Mina, una desgracia tras otra –Suspiró.

 **Darien:** ¿Una desgracia tras otra? –Cuestionó curioso.

 _Darien que no sabía del todo la historia de ellos dos, preguntó que otra desgracia había detrás de la gran soprano. Lita entendió que él no lo sabía y se quedó callada. Serena sólo movió negativamente la cabeza._

 **Serena:** Vamos, te explicamos en la cafetería.

 _En la cafetería Serena le explicó a Darien todo por lo que había pasado su rubia amiga y la razón por la que ella no había podido decirle a Yaten lo que pasó._

 **Darien:** Serena, eso es muy grave ¿Yaten iba a ser papá? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle eso? –Enojado.

 **Lita:** Disculpa Darien, pero ella tuvo sus razones y hay que respetarlas. Además Yaten nunca la buscó.

 **Darien:** ¡Claro que la buscó! ¡Ustedes no saben por lo que él ha pasado!

 **Serena:** Tranquilízate Darien –Le toma la mano— Son cosas que ellos tienen que aclarar.

 _Darien sintió nuevamente el calor de Serena recorrerlo y la miró seriamente._

 **Darien:** Es injusto ¿Saben? el hecho de que siempre nos miren divirtiéndonos no quiere decir que seamos felices en el interior. Somos humanos como ustedes. ¿A quién creen que dedicaba las canciones que han sido un éxito? A Mina, nunca pudo olvidarla. Su padre los separó porque quería que ella se volcara por completo a su carrera. Eso destrozó a Yaten.

 **Serena:** Lo cierto es que siempre se aprovechó de ella, de su fama y fortuna.

 **Lita:** La explotó como quiso.

 _Seiya se aproximó a la mesa donde estaban._

 **Seiya:** Serena, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que hizo Tania.

 _Serena lo miró a los ojos_

 **Serena:** Lo cierto es que tú no tienes la culpa de haberte fijado en esa estúpida. No eres más que un Donjuán que se mete con lo que sea.

 _Darien frunció el ceño ¿Acaso es lo que opina de nosotros? pensó._

 **Lita:** Ni te preocupes, le di su merecido a esa zorra. Allá tú si sigues con ella.

 _Seiya no dijo más y asintió sentándose con ellos a compartir la comida._

 _Los médicos salieron a darle informes a Mina y Yaten, dejando pasar a la rubia a verlo. "Probablemente sea la última vez que lo vea, él está muy grave, pase por favor" había dicho el cirujano._

 _Mina caminó sola por los pasillos del Hospital buscando la habitación donde se encontraba su padre. Al entrar, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su padre tendido en esa cama._

 _Su semblante era pálido y las ojeras muy pronunciadas. Estaba dormido o quizá bajo los efectos de la anestesia aún. Se aproximó a él y mirando su mano con el catéter, la tocó._

 _Al instante el señor abrió los ojos._

 **Yudai:** Mina… –Balbuceó— Minako.

 **Mina:** Por favor papá no hables, no hagas esfuerzos –Acarició la mano y le sonrió tenuemente.

 _Yudai no hizo caso, sentía que se le iba la vida, que tenía que hablar ahora, o callar para siempre._

 **Yudai:** Mina, hija, perdóname por favor –Angustiado— Te he hecho mucho daño.

 _Mina no dijo nada y miró el rostro desesperado de su padre._

 **Yudai:** Mina, tu hijo… tu… hijo

 _Mina abrió los ojos como platos._

 **Mina:** ¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué pasa con él papá? el… está… está… muerto –Solloza.

 **Yudai:** Hija, perdóname. Tu hijo está vivo— Soltó casi sin aliento.

 **Mina:** ¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¿Dónde, dónde está? ¡Dímelo por favor! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo?-Llora de desesperación.

 _Yudai empezó a agitarse y no podía hablar. Mina le apretaba la mano con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo?_

 **Mina:** ¡Papá! ¡Papá! por favor, dime dónde está mi hijo ¿Dónde? –Preguntaba la chica desesperada.

 _Yudai abrió la boca, pero ya no pudo más y dejó caer la mano que Mina tenía sostenida. Mina lo miró sorprendida y con un enorme vuelco en el corazón._

 **Mina:** ¡Papá, papá! –Llora desesperada y lo mueve— ¡Por favor! ¡Dime dónde está, no te mueras! ¡No me hagas esto!–Se deja caer de rodillas en el piso— ¡Mi hijo!

 _Entran dos enfermeras seguidas del médico. Una de ellas toma a Mina de los hombros y la ayuda a levantarse. Afuera de la habitación estaba Yaten quien había escuchado los gritos de Mina. Sale la enfermera jalando a Mina hacia fuera._

 **Yaten:** ¿Pero, qué pasó? ¡Mina! –La toma en brazos al caer desmayada— ¡Mina! ¡Un médico por favor!

 _La tarde caía lánguidamente sobre todos. Mientras en un lugar, las personas volvían del sepelio del padre de Mina._

 _Mina, quien lucía destrozada. Era casi sostenida por Yaten. Mientras Serena y Darien, tomados de la mano caminaban detrás de ellos. Lita y Andrew caminaban a cierta distancia junto a Raye y Nicolás._

 _Amy hacía unas llamadas de manera discreta cancelando los compromisos para los siguientes días. Yaten le había dicho que no podría ir con sus compañeros así que ellos optaron por no ir solidarizándose con su amigo._

 _Mina se detuvo de repente._

 **Mina:** Amigos, gracias por acompañarme en este día. Agradecería que no publicaran nada de esto, por favor, respeten mi dolor –Mira a Raye y Nicholas.

 _Ellos asienten en silencio y empiezan a marcharse._

 **Serena:** Darien, creo que Mina sólo quiere estar con Yaten.

 **Darien:** Así debe de ser Serena, además creo que ellos deben hablar.

 _Serena asiente y toma la mano de Darien de nuevo._

 **Darien:** ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

 _Ambos salieron en la moto de Darien que recién había comprado. Serena estaba muy sorprendida al ver que el chico es una persona algo ruda y tosca tal vez, pero tiene un gran corazón._

 _Darien subió la velocidad haciendo que la rubia se apretara más a su espalda y sintiendo sus pechos aplastarse contra él sonrió gustoso._

 _Al llegar al restaurante sólo pidieron hamburguesas para llevar. Ambos llegaron hasta el hogar de los cantantes. Serena miró todo muy asombrada sin duda vivían con muchos lujos._

 **Darien:** Te sorprende ¿Verdad?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? ¿Sus lujos? De hecho ya conocía la casa, pero con la disco no noté todo lo que tienen.

 **Darien:** Si, así es, vivimos rodeados de muchos lujos buscando compensar lo que nos falta.

 _Serena sonríe levemente y lo mira._

 **Serena:** ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te hace falta Darien? –Cuestionó.

 _A Darien la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero enseguida se recuperó. Sonrió suavemente a la rubia y le acarició el mentón._

 **Darien:** ¿Te parece si subimos a mi recámara a comer?

 _Serena notó la intención del pelinegro y sonrió_

 **Serena:** ¿Acaso no tienes comedor?

 _Darien sonrió al ver que esa chica sí que no se dejaba_

 **Darien:** Bueno –Alzó las manos— Lo intenté.

 **Serena:** Jajaja. Vamos y ahí me cuentas qué es lo que te hace falta.

 _Llegaron al comedor y Darien como todo un caballero le jaló una silla y le ayudó a sentarse. Serena agradeció el gesto sonriente, le gustaba mucho el guapo chico. Pero… estaba la incertidumbre de que al tenerla la botaría como a un trapo. Y eso no es lo que ella buscaba._

 _Serena comía de su hamburguesa en silencio. Sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella y lo miró._

 **Serena:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **Darien:** Nada –Se recarga en su mano— Es que hasta comiendo eres bonita preciosa hada.

 _Serena empieza a reírse fuertemente del comentario de él. Ocasionado que se le vaya un pedacito de lechuga por otra parte_

 **Serena:** Cof, cof, cof. –Se toca el pecho.

 _Darien le pega palmaditas en la espalda._

 **Darien:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya ves? porque te ríes.

 _Serena se acerca a Darien y le quita un poco de cátsup del labio. Darien siente el roce de los delicados dedos en su boca. Le toma la mano sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos._

 **Darien:** Serena, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Le soltó sin mayor preámbulo.

 _Serena se le quedó viendo sin decir palabra._

 **Serena:** Darien, sé perfecto quién eres. Te gusta estar de chica en chica. Yo no soy como las demás.

 **Darien:** Sé que no eres como las demás Serena –Juega con sus dedos— Eres lo que he soñado.

 **Serena:** ¿El hada? –Sonríe.

 **Darien:** Jajaja. No preciosa, tú eres real, tangente.

 **Serena:** Quiero decirte que ese vago sueño que tienes de tu tatuaje fue real.

 _Darien pone cara de confusión._

 **Serena:** Si Darien, yo te rescaté ese día –Sonríe— Yo te encontré en el bosque ahogado en alcohol y te llevé a una cabaña para que te auxiliaran.

 **Darien:** ¿Entonces fue real? Serena… entonces estamos…

 **Serena:** Por favor, no me vayas a decir que estamos destinados. Sería una locura.

 **Darien:** Pero hermosa hada, lo es. Es una locura encontrarte y que no pueda tenerte.

 _Serena se rió ante las ocurrencias del chico._

 **Serena:** Darien, démonos una oportunidad, honestamente tú también me gustas.

 **Darien:** ¡No sabes cuán feliz me haces Serena! –Le besa la mano— Te haré muy feliz mi amor, ya verás.

 _Serena lo mira complaciente y toma su rostro en sus manos._

 **Serena:** Mi amor, tú por sí solo me haces feliz –Lo besa.

 _Por otra parte en un convento de monjas, un bebé lloraba amargamente, como si supiera que alguien se hubiera ido._

 **Yatsuri:** ¿Pero qué pasa Oli? –Lo carga en brazos— ¿Qué ocurre chiquito?

 _El bebé de escasos cinco meses de nacido llora sin parar apretando sus pequeños puños y con los ojitos apretados_

 **Yatsuri:** A ver mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? –Lo revisa— ¿Te picó algún bicho?

 _Le empieza a quitar la ropa para revisarlo haber si está sucio. Pero nada. Al parecer el bebé llora sin razón alguna._

 _Una bella dama de regordeta figura se aproxima a la joven de escasos veinte años._

 **Akari:** Pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llora? –Lo toma en brazos— Pequeño Oliver –Lo mira— hermana Yatsuri hazle un biberón.

 **Yatsuri:** Pero acaba de comer Madre superiora. No creo que tenga hambre.

 _En otro lado, en una casa muy lujosa está Mina en brazos de Yaten. Se ha quedado dormida de tanto llorar, repentinamente solloza entre sueños a lo que el platinado le acaricia la espalda haciéndole saber que está con ella._

 _Una señora de mediana edad se aproxima a ellos y pone una bandeja de té con galletas para que coman. Yaten agradece el gesto y la señora se retira._

 _De pronto Mina solloza nuevamente, pero esta vez:_

 **Mina:** Oliver, mi bebé…

 _Yaten deja su taza de té que iba a beber y mira a Mina como tratando de comprender qué quiso decir._

 _De pronto el bebé deja de llorar, tal como si hubiera escuchado la voz de su madre. Abre sus ojitos y mira a sus cuidadoras._

 **Akari:** Ha dejado de llorar. ¡Qué raro!

 _Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando al pequeño bebé de incipiente cabello rubio y ojos verdes como la esmeralda._

 _Yaten se movió un poco para acostar por completo a su amada. Siguiendo desconcertado por lo que susurró_

 **Yaten:** ¿A qué te refieres Mina? ¿Quién es Oliver? –Susurró mientras le colocaba una almohada.

 _Una chica se acerca a la sala para ver cómo está Mina._

 **Yumi:** Buena noche señor. ¿Está bien la señorita? –Pregunta algo preocupada.

 **Yaten:** Sí, ella está dormida ahora— Responde sin dejar de mirar a Mina.

 **Yumi:** Ok, cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina, mi nombre es Yumi –Se retira.

 _Yaten agradece distraídamente._

 _Mina empieza a moverse inquieta en el sillón. Su ceño se nota afligido. Yaten la observa preocupado sin saber qué hacer._

 _Mina, que sigue acostada, se voltea rápidamente hacia el piso y se resbala siendo interceptada por su novio_

 **Yaten:** ¡Rayos Mina! –La sostiene.

 _La voz de Yaten hace que la rubia abra los ojos y mire todo alrededor muy desconcertada. Se inclina quedando sentada en el sillón junto al peli plateado._

 _Miró todo a su alrededor como reconociendo su casa. Encontrándose de frente con la mirada de ojos verdes de Yaten._

 **Mina:** ¿Fue un sueño? –Pregunta con miedo.

 _Yaten la mira y entristece su semblante… niega con la cabeza._

 _Los días han transcurrido sin parar y la joven rubia siente que debe decirle a Yaten la verdad, después de todo, el bebé está vivo y él es su padre._

 _Hojea unos papeles de testamento de su padre distraídamente mientras piensa en su hijo. De pronto suspira y pone una mano sobre las hojas._

 _El ruido del teléfono del estudio la saca de sus pensamientos_

 **Mina:** ¿Hola? Yaten, mi amor. ¿Entonces se van hoy? –Entristece— ¿Qué? ¿Un año? No. Pero, antes, quisiera decirte algo… No es algo que te pueda decir por teléfono. Sí, te espero.

 _Yaten se baja de su auto mientras observa su reloj de pulso. Apresurado, toca el timbre de la puerta, Yumi le abre y lo deja pasar de inmediato por órdenes de ahora la nueva señora. Camina sigilosamente guiado por la chica de cabello negro. Entra al despacho y ahí estaba, parada en medio del lugar mirándolo con la más pura incertidumbre._

 **Yaten:** Hola mi amor.

 **Mina:** Hola Yaten –Le pone una mano en señal de alto y suspira— Yaten, quiero decirte, que tenemos un bebé— Soltó sin mayor preámbulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Yaten se quedó de pie. Tan alto y atractivo como siempre, su cabello semilargo, lo lucía en una pequeña coleta. Esta vez había llegado de prisa por lo que su ropa era totalmente casual, pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de sisada._

 _Apretó un poco los labios al ver la mirada de preocupación de Mina en espera de su reacción. Suspiró._

 **Yaten:** Mina… ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Un bebé? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Tenemos muchos problemas ahora como para ser padres.

 _Mina se exaspera ante la ineptitud de su novio._

 **Mina:** ¡Diantres, no! ¡La primera vez que estuvimos de novios! No me cuidé y me embarazaste –Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

 _Yaten abre los ojos como platos_

 **Yaten:** ¿Entonces? ¿Gritabas en el hospital por ese hijo? ¿Sollozabas dormida por él?

 _Mina alzó la mirada y se topó con la de él._

 **Mina:** Yaten, cuando nació el bebé, mi padre me hizo creer que había muerto. Y ahora en su agonía me confesó que el niño vive.

 **Yaten:** ¿Cómo pudo? –Pegó un puñetazo en la pared— ¡Tu padre era un monstruo! ¡Maldito! –Golpea de nuevo— ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su propio nieto? ¿A nosotros Mina? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? –Aprieta los puños con fuerza.

 **Mina:** Yaten yo… -Intenta tocarlo.

 _El chico se hace a un lado._

 **Yaten:** ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

 **Mina:** No alcanzó a decirme –Solloza y se deja caer en una silla— Se ha llevado el secreto a la tumba–Llora de dolor.

 _Yaten aprieta los dientes y deja caer unas lágrimas con la cabeza aún abajo._

 **Yaten:** Oliver… le pusiste Oliver –Al fin la miró nuevamente.

 _En los ojos se veía el más profundo dolor al enterarse de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Mina en su ausencia. Debí luchar por ti, debí enfrentarme a tu padre pensó mientras la veía. Soy un cobarde._

 _Se aproximó a la rubia con paso débil y se agachó para quedar frente a su rostro. Le tomó las manos y derramó unas lágrimas._

 **Yaten:** Perdóname por no haber luchado por ti, por no haberte buscado insistentemente –La miró a los ojos con el más profundo arrepentimiento.

 _Mina le acarició el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su visión se hizo borrosa a causa de las suyas._

 **Mina:** Éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres, aún así, quise quedarme con el bebé. No podía –Mueve la cabeza una y otra vez— No podía perder lo único que tenía de ti. De mi amor –Toca sus mejillas.

 _Yaten se pone de pie y la levanta con él y mirándola a los ojos con profundo amor la abrazó apegándola a su pecho._

 **Yaten:** Amor, busquemos a nuestro hijo.

 _Ahora que Yaten sabe que es padre, ha ido a hablar con Amy respecto a la próxima gira que está por empezar. El chico dejó de lado el ir con ellos para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda de su bebé. Amy entendió perfecto la situación, pero eso implicaría un problema con los contratos._

 _Andrew está en un escondido bar al sur de la ciudad, no ha ido a trabajar en varios días a causa de su depresión por el engaño de Tania._

 _Pide una copa más al mesero mientras sigue bebiendo las sobras de una botella._

 **Andrew:** ¡No mejor que sea la botella completa!

 **Mesero:** Señor— Dijo con preocupación de que no pagaría.

 **Andrew:** ¡Tráela! tengo para pagar eso y más –Golpea su bolsillo.

 _Un grupo que empezaba a hacer sus presentaciones en el bar se presentó saludando a la concurrencia._

 _Andrew se levantó y se dirigió a ellos tomando del brazo a uno. Algo le dijo al oído. Entonces los chicos asintieron y empezaron su repertorio._

 **Yushiro:** Bueno, esta canción es para el caballero de la mesa seis. Dice que es especialmente para su ex novia y dice así:

 ** _Si tú piensas que me has roto la macetaaaaa, no te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a regarlaaa_**

 ** _Y ya te me estabas pasando de veeeerrrr…de, mañana te secas. Yo me consigo otra plantaaaa_**

 ** _Pero que sea desértica, oh sí, desértica…_**

 ** _Así si la riego no, no me preocupo porque va a estar muy bien_**

 ** _Así si la riego no, ya no me apuro como la regué contigo, y que un solo jardinero, recoja el fruto, no como tú, que ya estabas recogida._**

 ** _Y si es que otro se anima, pues buena suerte, haber sino se espina._**

 _Andrew aplaudía como loco para después empinarse la botella que recién le traía el mesero._

 _Los cantantes al ver al rubio tan animado junto a un grupito de chicos que también se unieron al canto. El chico voz principal le puso el micrófono a Andrew el cual se explayó cantando._

 **Andrew:** Y te pareces tanto a una enredadera, en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas, con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera y entre tanto ramerío, ya te apodamos ¡La ramera!

 _El cantante siguió con su rola mientras Andrew volvió a su mesa hecho todo un guiñapo de ebrio._

 ** _Y que un solo jardinero, recoja el fruto no como tú que ya estabas recogida y si es que otro se anima pues buena suerte haber sino se espina…_**

 _El mesero ayudó a Andrew a subir al taxi, el cual enseguida tomó rumbo al departamento del rubio._

 _Al llegar, dejó las llaves de su hogar tiradas en el piso y se dejó caer al suelo_

 **Andrew:** Eres una perra Tania. Jamás confiaré en las mujeres ¡Jamás! –Pegó en el suelo con el puño quedándose dormido.

 _Lita se despertó temprano, decidida a ir a visitar a su jefe, le preocupaba que no fuera a trabajar en varios días. Se puso un cómodo vestido rosa pálido y unas sandalias blancas a juego._

 _Miró el reloj_

 **Lita:** Las nueve. Bueno, le dije a Raye que llegaría un poco tarde.

 _Salió a toda prisa del departamento con su bolsa de mano y un pequeño postre que había hecho para su amado._

 _Al llegar miró el alto edificio y decidió entrar sin demora._

 **Lita:** Vaya, sí que vive en lujos –Observa a su alrededor.

 _Pulsa el botón del elevador y sube rápidamente. Pensando en lo ocurrido hacía unos días, suspiró tenuemente. Amaba a ese hombre, pero pensaba también que estaba muy dolido como para empezar una nueva relación. Debía irse con cuidado respecto a sus sentimientos. Si bien el rubio había dado indicios de que ella le agradaba. Era mejor mantener ciertas distancias, no quería salir herida nuevamente._

 _Recordó el día en que vio a Masato, su antiguo novio con otra en la cama. Sin duda eso la había marcado para siempre, aunque ya era algo prácticamente olvidado, una que otra vez lo recordaba, pero ya no dolía._

 _Las puertas se abrieron y la castaña salió de sus pensamientos._

 **Lita:** Bueno, es hora –Salió rápido encaminándose al departamento.

 _Todo se notaba silencioso, incluso los vecinos de su jefe parecieran estar durmiendo._

 **Lita:** ¿Durmiendo en lunes? mmm… no. Han de estar trabajando ya.

 _Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. No se escuchó ni un solo ruido. Volvió a tocar. Nada._

 _Observó la puerta entreabierta y decidió pasar, empujó un poco la misma y ahí lo vio tendido._

 **Lita:** ¡Andrew! –Lo tocó y verificó que respirara— ¡Guac! ¡Está ebrio!

 _Como pudo lo levantó y lo subió al sofá. Andrew abrió levemente los ojos y la miró._

 **Andrew:** ¿Acaso eres un ángel? ¿Estoy muerto? –Le tocó el hombro.

 _Lita sintió recorrer el calor de esa mano en su brazo, para después pasar a todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió después._

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te tires así a la bebida? no vale la pena Andy, no.

 _Andrew tocó el rostro de la castaña._

 **Andrew:** ¿Por qué son así ustedes las mujeres? uno las ama, las respeta, y terminan pagando mal.

 **Lita:** No todas somos iguales, es cuestión de elegir con sabiduría— Responde.

 **Andrew:** Eres muy hermosa ángel ¿Sabías? –Se inclina para besarla— Ojalá fueras tú mi verdadero amor.

 _Lita pone una mano en el marcado pecho del rubio y lo empuja suavemente dándole un suave beso en los labios._

 **Lita:** Descansa, te prepararé algo de comer.

 _Lita se levantó del sillón y fue directo a la cocina, preparó un caldo para él y dejó el postre en la mesa junto con una nota._

 ** _"_** ** _Andrew, aquí te dejo un postre, en la estufa hay un caldo listo para que comas, espero mejores y también espero verte pronto en el trabajo. Debes salir de esta, recuerda que hay mucha gente que te queremos y no vale la pena sufrir por un mal amor"_**

 ** _Con cariño: Lita Kino_**

 _La hermosa chica llegó a su trabajo y vio a Serena platicando con Raye en su oficina, ambas se veían especialmente contentas, Serena estaba firmando su contrato como fotógrafa de la revista._

 _Esbozó una sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta su escritorio._

 _Serena salió muy contenta de la oficina de Raye y llegó hasta donde Lita_

 **Serena:** Hola amiga, oye no te veo muy bien ¿Ocurre algo?

 _Lita alzó la mirada y vio ahí parada a su mejor amiga, tan fresca y hermosa como siempre. Un brillo particular inundaba sus ojos. Lita sonrió._

 **Lita:** Eres novia de Darien ¿Cierto? –Le dijo.

 _Serena reprimió una sonrisa_

 **Serena:** Estoy tan contenta por mi nuevo contrato amiga. No sabes cuánto esperé esta oportunidad Andrew ayudó mucho para que me contrataran.

 **Lita:** Estoy feliz por ti amiga, eres una mujer muy profesional y lo mereces, pero, dime no respondiste mi pregunta –Sonríe y se levanta para darle un abrazo a su amiga.

 **Serena:** Sí amiga, somos novios. Estoy contenta Darien es tan lindo y amable conmigo—suspira— Pero, no quiero que juegue con mis sentimientos, así que iré despacio.

 _Lita deja de abrazar a su amiga, y la mira fijamente a los ojos._

 **Lita:** Vive la vida amiga mía, no todos los hombres son iguales, así como le dije a una persona hoy de que no todas las mujeres somos iguales. Sólo es cuestión de elegir con sabiduría. A mí Darien me parece un chico necesitado. Deberías verlo cuando te ve. Es como si viera lo más sublime que existe— Añade Lita.

 _Serena sonríe y no dice más._

 **Serena:** No he podido ver a Andrew para agradecerle –Voltea hacia la oficina— Raye dice que se ha tomado algunos días ¿Tú sabes algo?

 _La mirada de Lita se ensombrece._

 **Lita** : Si, ha estado muy deprimido desde que descubrió el engaño de esa mujer. Lo mejor es que Raye optó por despedirla. Vieras la que armó la muy cínica.

 **Serena:** ¿Tú lo amas de verdad Lita?

 **Lita:** Si Serena, incluso desde antes de que empezara a andar con Tania, yo ya lo amaba.

 **Serena:** Entonces… creo que deberías luchar por él.

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo lucho contra el amor que tiene por Tania?

 **Serena:** Tania es muy diferente de ti Lita, Andrew necesita una buena mujer que lo ame y respete así como es él. Todo un caballero. Tú te mereces ser feliz amiga, no digo que lo presiones, sino dense su tiempo para conocerse como personas –Sonríe— Eres una mujer encantadora, incluso yo me enamoraría de ti si fuera hombre, cocinas delicioso jajaja

 **Lita:** Jajaja ¡Qué cosas dices Serena! –Ríe.

 _En el despacho, Raye hojea el contrato de la rubia mientras piensa en Nick Kumada. Ese hombre sí que es un salvaje. Intenta levantarse y sintió un leve temblor en las piernas._

 **Raye:** Nick… eres un bruto –Se ruboriza.

 _Sin embargo, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Lo amaba con locura y aunque no lo demostrara, él siempre estaba en su corazón desde el primer día en que lo vio en esa junta en la que ella se convirtió en su ayudante._

 _Recordaba el día en que la poseyó en su escritorio cuando ella era apenas una chica de escasos veintiún años y él, siendo un ejecutivo joven la había enamorado con sus tratos amables y regalos. Era un seductor pensó. Al paso del tiempo ella aprendió muy bien a ser editora y entonces encontró empleo por recomendación del mismo Nick llegando hasta donde está hoy._

 **Raye:** No sé por qué me reclamas mi amor, si tú me enseñaste a ser la mejor –Susurra y toma un pequeño lápiz.

 _Por su parte, Mina y Yaten comienzan la búsqueda de su bebé, contratando investigadores privados y demás. Ambos con absoluta seriedad empiezan a mudarse juntos alquilando un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad._

 _Mina puso en venta la enorme casa en donde vivía con su padre, mientras Yaten mudó consigo sus cosas de la casa de sus compañeros y hermano. Amy había cancelado toda la gira con peligro de que toda su carrera se fuera a pique._

 **Mina:** Mi amor, será mejor que no cancelen toda la gira, mira que sería un problema enorme devolver todo.

 **Yaten:** No puedo Mina, no puedo abandonarte nuevamente quiero que cuando aparezca nuestro hijo lo primero que vea sea nuestros rostros.

 **Mina:** Oh mi amor, no sabes cuánto anhelo tenerlo en mis brazos, algo me decía que no estaba muerto algo aquí –Señala su pecho— En mi corazón.

 **Yaten:** Tranquila mi amor, lo encontraremos ya verás. Por lo pronto, veremos cuántos orfanatorios hay en la ciudad e iremos a visitarlos.

 _Mientras Mina y Yaten comienzan su vida juntos, los demás siguen viviendo sus propias vidas disfrutando, pero también pasando penalidades…_

 _Seiya Kou atractivo pelinegro de semblante serio mira el celular con cierto dejo de tristeza. Quiere llamarla, pero no tiene el valor._

 _Se había quedado solo en casa, mientras Taiki y Amy habían salido a pasear. Darien había salido a hacer algunas compras y su hermano Yaten, lo había abandonado como él decía._

 **Seiya:** Después de todo, tenía que hacer su vida. Lo mereces hermano.

 _El sonido del timbre lo hizo reaccionar y levantándose rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta_

 **Seiya:** Darien, te he dicho que lleves llaves, no me gusta levantarme a es… -Se calló al ver a la hermosa mujer en el umbral— ¿Qué haces aquí Tania? –Pregunta molesto.

 **Tania:** ¿Puedo pasar?

 _Seiya hizo una seña y la chica de inmediato entró_

 **Tania:** Quiero saber ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

 **Seiya:** Lo mismo digo Tania, me enteré de que ya no estás con tu prometido.

 _Tania frunció el ceño y apretó un puño_

 **Tania:** Así es, la noviecita de tu amigo me delató.

 **Seiya:** Vaya, así son las cosas –Se encoge de hombros— Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Tania:** Quería verte Seiya –Le echa los brazos al cuello— No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho, estos días sin ti…

 _Seiya la suelta y le da la espalda._

 **Seiya:** Tania, es mejor que te vayas, ha sido un error el que estuviéramos juntos –Dijo con pesar.

 _A Seiya realmente le gustaba Tania, pero se sentía de cierta manera culpable por todo lo que había pasado a causa de esa clandestina relación._

 **Tania:** ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Seiya? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?

 _Seiya no respondió y siguió dándole la espalda._

 **Seiya:** Es mejor que te vayas.

 _Tania enfurecida le gritó_

 **Tania:** ¡Por ti, perdí a mi novio, por ti he perdido mi trabajo! ¡Eres un maldito Seiya!

 _La chica salió como una fiera de la casa azotando la puerta._

 _Seiya miró la pecera fijamente tratando de no pensar en la chica que se había ido. Vio como los pececitos nadaban tranquilamente por el agua burbujeante._

 _Suspiró suavemente y subió hacia su habitación por una chamarra de mezclilla. Así como estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla algo roto y descolorido salió a toda prisa a la calle._

 _Caminó algunas cuadras más y llegó hasta una tienda de mascotas. Entró a paso veloz y miró todo a su alrededor como buscando algo en particular. Un ruido lo sacó de concentración._

 _Una chica estaba subida en un banco de madera tratando de alcanzar a un periquito que estaba arriba de una jaula colgada. Estaba estirándose mucho y aún así no lo alcanzaba. Claro que Seiya Kou como era de galán no dejó pasar la oportunidad de mirar la preciosa figura de la chiquilla._

 _Su trasero, bien formadito, con esos glúteos firmes y levantados. Las piernas dignas de una corredora, muslos bien torneados, pantorrillas duras y ese mini short se le ceñía muy bien. Se hizo el disimulado al ver el sufrimiento que tenía la chica al tratar de alcanzar al dichoso animalejo emplumado. Los senos, aunque pequeños, eran redondos y esponjosos. Seiya cerró los ojos imaginándolos en sus manos. La chica, que se había dado cuenta del lento escrutinio:_

 **Ayaka:** ¡Oye tú! –Enojada— ¡En vez de estarme viendo las nalgas, deberías ayudarme a …. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

 _El traicionero banco se empezó a bambolear sin remedio haciendo que Ayaka perdiera el control y cayera estrepitosamente._

 _Seiya que estaba como idiota viendo todo corrió a tratar de sostenerla, cayéndose con ella encima. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella se incorporó un poco y lo vio a la cara._

 **Ayaka:** Oye… ¿Acaso eres? –Pregunto curiosa.

 _Seiya, que estaba fastidiado de ser perseguido por las fanáticas frunció la boca y:_

 **Seiya:** Si, soy Seiya Kou, el cantante –Añadió resignado.

 _Ayaka se levanta de inmediato y se sacude la ropa._

 **Ayaka:** Ah, sí. No te preocupes –Mueve una mano con desdén— No me gusta tu música. La que está loca por ustedes es mi hermanita menor –Le dice con el ceño fruncido— Dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Alguna mascota acaso?

 _El chico se desconcertó al ver que la chica, siendo tan joven no fuera su fan. Le causó extrañeza. La miró nuevamente con detenimiento. Los ojos color café claro se acentuaban más con el cabello negro sedoso que caía suavemente sobre sus senos. La boca pequeña y carnosa de color rosa._

 **Ayaka:** Oye… -Se pone una mano en la cintura. ¿A qué viniste? ¿A estarme viendo? –Suspira fastidiada.

 **Seiya:** Oye qué buena vendedora eres ¿Eh? ¿Si sabes que debes tratar bien al cliente?

 **Ayaka:** Claro, claro, eso lo sé. Pero, sino decides qué es lo que quieres. Tengo cosas que hacer –Señala al periquito que sigue arriba de la jaula.

 **Seiya:** Oh bien –Se inclina un poco para mover la jaula.

 **Ayaka:** ¡Oh por Dios, se va a ir! ¡Sí que eres tonto! –Se toca las mejillas.

 _El animal empieza a revolotear por toda la tienda y Seiya corre tras él. Después de un rato de perseguirlo da un enorme salto y lo atrapa en el acto._

 **Seiya:** ¡Te tengo! ¡Ouch! –Se queja al sentir la mordida del ave, y enseguida lo mete a la jaula.

 **Ayaka:** Jajaja, es muy bravo el periquito—Sonríe— Gracias.

 _Seiya se soba la mano mordida y sonríe a la chica._

 **Seiya:** ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé qué mascota quiero. Quiero al periquito. Le enseñaré a hablar y a decir cosas graciosas –Ríe.

 **Ayaka:** Bueno, espero puedas domarlo porque es algo travieso cómo pudiste notar.

 **Seiya:** Si, se parece a alguien que acabo de conocer jajaja.

 _Ayaka frunce el ceño un poco, pero se echa a reír nuevamente._

 _La linda chica le prepara el ave a su cliente mientras platican de animales._

 **Ayaka:** Es un gusto haberte conocido Seiya. Ahora, ¿Me regalarías un autógrafo para mi hermana? –Sonríe zalamera.

 **Seiya:** Claro. Siempre y cuando me aceptes salir a tomar un helado— Toma la jaula con su nueva mascota.

 **Ayaka:** ¡Oye! ¡Eso es plan mañoso!

 **Seiya:** Vamos Ayaka, es sólo un helado y tendrás tu autógrafo— Sonríe coqueto.

 **Ayaka:** Ok-Mira al periquito— ¿Cómo le pondrás?

 **Seiya:** Se llamará Loki.

 **Ayaka:** ¿Cómo el Dios de las travesuras?

 **Seiya:** Si jajaja.

 _Así Seiya Kou conoció a una nueva amiga y a un nuevo amiguito Loki, ya no se sentía tan solo como hace algunos momentos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Serena y Darien tenían una relación muy bonita pero, no habían llegado a más. Ella quería comprobar que Darien en verdad estaba interesado en ella y no solo en poseerla, pues aunque él era muy dulce y se portaba muy bien con ella, ella aun tenía sus sospechas. Feliz con su nuevo trabajo y de la relación que había empezado con él, trataba de hacerse a la idea de no verlo por largo tiempo. Pues él se iría de gira en muy poco tiempo con los demás chicos.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

-extrañándote, extrañándote mi mágica y hermosa hada—dijo mientras jugaba con un lápiz en su escritorio—estoy aquí tratando de componer pero no puedo. El recuerdo de tus bellos ojos azules y tu hermoso cabello rubio suelto, no me deja hacer nada. Nada. ¿Nos podemos ver hoy?

-claro que si mi amor—dijo muy sonriente—también te extraño Darien, no sé si tanto como tú a mi pero…

-tú no puedes extrañarme tanto como yo a ti mi amor—dijo soltando el lápiz y sonriendo— ¿a qué horas sales? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-me parece bien amor—dijo organizando un portafolio de fotografías— ¿pasas por mí a las cinco? Estaré en recepción esperándote, muy ansiosamente esperándote.

-cuidado mi amor—dijo levantándose y tumbándose en la cama—cuidado con lo que me dices ¿sabes que puedo malinterpretar tus palabras mágica princesa? Puedo pensar lo que no es.

-¿así?—pregunto divertida— ¿y qué es lo que piensas? Anda, dime. Has despertado mi curiosidad.

-que tú me estas deseando tanto como yo a ti—le dijo mordiéndose el labio— ¿es así? ¿o yo soy solo un atrevido y he malinterpretado tus palabras?

-no llegues tarde y tendremos tiempo de malinterpretarnos todo lo que tú quieras—le dijo entre risillas.

-si fuera por mí—dijo muy emocionado y algo excitado—iría ya mismo por ti, en este preciso instante; pero como sé que no quieres problemas, esperare hasta la tarde. Hasta pronto mi amor, hasta muy pronto.

-hasta más tarde…chico del bosque.

-hasta muy pronto…mi bella y sensual hada.

Ambos con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, colgaron muy alegres. Ellos pero sobre todo Darien, empezaba a sentir una cálida sensación en su corazón que le era totalmente desconocida y que aunque le asustara, lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Al que no le iba muy bien que digamos, era a Andrew. Con varias noches en la misma rutina de beber y beber hasta perder el conocimiento, un día decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y arreglándose, fue a trabajar a la revista. Pensaba que tal vez el trabajo y charlar con ella, lo ayudaran a olvidar a Tania por fin.

-¡viniste!

-hola Lita ¿Cómo va todo por acá?

-pues bien, bien, tú ya sabes cómo es Rei—le dijo mientras le sonreía alegremente—ella es muy perfeccionista. Las cosas han marchado bien pero…no es lo mismo sin ti, ya sabes tú eres la autoridad.

-si claro—dijo sonriendo al ver como ella se sonrojaba y trataba de esquivar su mirada— ¿me acompañas a la oficina y me sigues contando? Llevo muchos días sin venir y no tengo idea de cómo van las cosas por aquí.

-pero Andrew, Rei te puede explicar mucho mejor que yo. ¿Por qué mejor no hablas con ella?

-porque para serte sincero—se le acerco y le dijo sonriendo—Rei da miedo. No sé como hace su novio para aguantársela, ella es muy inteligente pero, es muy brava ¡qué miedo!

-ay Andrew—dijo riendo con él mientras lo acompañaba a la oficina—en ese caso, te entiendo. Ven y te cuento entonces.

Ella entro con él a la oficina y cerrando la puerta, tomo asiento y empezó a contarle. Mientras ella le contaba que durante esas semanas en las que él había estado ausente habían tenido muchos artículos y buenas publicaciones, el estaba perdido en la belleza del escote de su blusa. El aunque estaba deprimido y sentía que no iba poder superar lo de Tania, seguía siendo un hombre y como ya llevaba tantos días sin tener intimidad pues…

- _tengo que pensar en otra cosa_ —pensó preocupado y sin poder controlar su excitación—ah entonces ¿eso paso?

-si Andrew—dijo ella inocentemente sin darse cuenta de nada—hemos tenido mucho trabajo y las fotos que Serena ha tomado, han complementado muy bien los artículos.

-ah ¿la contrataron entonces?

-¡sí!—dijo emocionada—no sabes la alegría que me da por ella, es súper talentosa y en parte fue gracias a ti. Gracias Andrew.

-como dices ella es muy talentosa Lita, me alegra que le hayan dado un empleo fijo.

-oye ¿quieres ver mi último artículo? Lo traje ayer y lo puse en tu oficina pero ¿Qué raro? No lo veo por ningún lado.

-busca ahí—dijo señalando un estante alto—a veces para desocupar un poco el escritorio, ponen algunos documentos ahí.

-ah, ok—dijo levantándose—voy a buscarlo entonces. Me gustaría que me dijeras que tal.

Lita se levanto, ese día estaba usando una blusa verde esmeralda de botones semi transparente, falda larga de tubo negra, zapatos de tacón negro altos y su cabello como siempre en una coleta alta. Lita en verdad era una mujer hermosa y muy, muy atractiva. Ella se estiro lo que más pudo para alcanzar los documentos que estaban en lo más alto de ese estante, mientras ella luchaba por tratar de alcanzar esos papeles, él la veía. Pues aunque hacia un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, no podía dejar de observar su levantado y hermoso trasero.

Perplejo y sin apartar la vista, la recorría de arriba abajo. Apreciaba sus curvas, sus hermosas, delicadas y largas piernas pero sobre todo, su pronunciado trasero. Sin poderlo contener mas, se levanto, se hizo tras ella y golpeando su fuerte erección contra su trasero, le dijo al oído:

-¿sabías que eres hermosa? Hermosa y muy, muy provocativa.

-Andrew…. —suspiro mientras él estaba tras ella y acariciaba una de sus piernas con suavidad—no, no por favor. No hagas esto.

-¿no?—pregunto sonriente y subiendo su mano— ¿no te gusto? ¿No me deseas?

El la tomo por la cintura y la giro para que quedara frente a él, halándola hacia su pecho con fuerza, la tomo por la cola de caballo y la beso. Ella una vez más se dejo llevar por su apasionado beso. Mientras él la besaba con intensidad, empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Lita se detuvo e impidiendo que él se terminara de desabrochar la camisa, lo miro y le dijo con los labios rojos y muy sonrojada:

-no, esto no está bien.

-oh Lita—dijo tratando de besarla de nuevo—te deseo, te deseo mucho.

-ese es el problema Andrew, yo no solo te deseo—dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—yo te amo. Mientras tú solo deseas mi cuerpo, yo deseo esto—dijo con una mano sobre su pecho y en su corazón—yo quiero tu corazón, quiero tu amor y ese en este momento—dijo besándolo en el pecho antes de abrocharle la camisa—está roto. No soy capaz de hacerme esto y hacerte esto a ti.

-Lita yo…-dijo confundido y desconcertado—perdóname por favor. No fue mi intención que… ¡ah! soy un tonto, perdóname por favor.

-no pasa nada—dijo sonriendo y terminando de abotonar su camisa—me alegra ver que estas mejor. Sé mejor que nadie por lo que estas pasando, lo sé. En verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto al trabajo y solo deseo para ti—dijo yendo hacia la puerta y viéndolo con amor—lo mejor de lo mejor, te lo mereces. Nos vemos después Andrew.

-Lita…

El quedo confundido, confundido y sorprendido por lo que había pasado con ella, tratando de recobrar la compostura volvió a su trabajo. Siendo para el muy difícil dejar de pensar en las pronunciadas y hermosas curvas de Lita, le era mucho más difícil apartar la mirada de amor que le había dado y lo que le había dicho. Más difícil fue, olvidar aquel cálido beso que le dio sobre su corazón. Sentándose y empezando a leer unos textos, decidió ocupar su mente con trabajo el resto del día.

Llegada la tarde, una bella rubia de ojos azules tomaba su bolso para bajar a recepción.

-¡hola mi amor!—dijo abrazándolo— ¡llegaste puntual!

-hola mi amor—dijo dándole un beso y abrazándola—claro que si, si tú me pides que vaya a Marte por agua, allá voy mi preciosa hada—luego tomándola de la mano le dijo— ¿nos vamos?

-si mi amor, vámonos.

Saliendo juntos y con las manos entrelazadas, subieron al auto de Darien. En el camino él le pregunto a donde quería ir, optando por un lugar despejado en donde se veía el atardecer y al que ella le encantaba ir, el manejo hasta allá.

-en verdad es muy lindo este lugar.

-sí, sí lo es—dijo tomándole fotos con el atardecer de fondo—me encanta este lugar. Siempre me hace soñar y olvidar.

\- para ya de tomarme fotos mi amor—dijo tapando la lente de la cámara con una mano y riendo— ¿olvidar? ¿Olvidar que mi amor?

-la vida—dijo yendo junto a él—los problemas y las tragedias, son cosas muy duras de sobrellevar; por ejemplo mi amiga Mina, ella tuvo a su hijito, creyendo que lo había perdido, cayó en una profunda depresión. Por eso hice lo que hice, quería que por lo menos si no tenía el amor de su bebe, tuviera el amor de Yaten. Cuando por fin parecía que la vida le sonreía, mira, pierde a su padre y no solo eso, si no que descubre que su hijo vive y no sabe dónde está. Eso me duele—dijo con tristeza—me duele porque quiero muchísimo a Mina.

-oh mi hermosa hada encantada—dijo abrazándola—te entiendo pero no te deprimas. Las cosas de alguna forma o de otra, siempre se resuelven. Sin las tragedias, los seres humanos no aprendemos. Cuando nos caemos y nos levantamos de esos duros golpes que nos da la vida, nos hacemos más fuertes. Más sabios mi amor—dijo acercándose para darle un beso.

-sí, creo que tienes razón pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tienen que pasar ciertas cosas a personas que no lo merecen? Por ejemplo mi amiga Lita, ella ama a Andrew y sufre por verlo arruinarse por culpa de una mala mujer. Sufre porque lo ama y no puede estar a su lado, simplemente no entiendo y me duele que algunas de las personas a las que más quiero, sufran sin merecerlo.

-no creo que sea una cuestión de merecer o no mi amor—dijo frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos—es como leí alguna vez, _"la felicidad no es un destino al que debes llegar, es la actitud con la que afrontas la vida"_ no te pongas triste y más bien dime ¿quieres tomar más fotos mi hada hermosa?

-sí pero juntos—dijo tomando la cámara para tomar fotos de ambos—quiero muchas fotos junto a ti talentoso y además "sabio" cantante—dijo riendo.

-¿Qué?—pregunto fingiendo ofensa—yo también leo hada del bosque.

-no lo dudo…chico del bosque.

Ambos muy abrazados y sonriendo, se tomaron muchas fotos con el atardecer tras de ellos. Serena que se sentía feliz a su lado, lo beso y tomo una foto mientras lo hacía. Enamorada e hipnotizada por la brisa, la belleza y la compañía de su novio, ya no podía hacer nada porque sin quererlo y sin buscarlo, le había entregado su corazón a ese atractivo pero peligroso cantante.

Mientras Serena se besaba y se abrazaba a Darien en la majestuosidad de un bello lugar que era testigo de lo que ella sentía por él, Lita se iba para su casa. Saliendo un poco más temprano de la revista, pensó que era lo mejor. Organizando su bolsa y un poco su falda, pensaba que lo mejor para ella era irse porque si él la buscaba de nuevo, le sería muy dificil resistirse a sus besos. Ella lo amaba pero además de eso, sentía un intenso deseo por estar con él. Por eso lo mejor para ella, era tomar distancia y no permitirle que se acercara tanto. Eso lastimaba su corazón y sobre todo, sus sentimientos.

-hola Rei ¿has visto a Lita?

-no, no Andrew—miro su reloj de mano—pero es normal, mira la hora. Son casi las siete de la noche, imagino que ya se fue para su casa. ¿La necesitas para algo urgente?

-no, no, no Rei—dijo yéndose—no es nada importante. Pero creo que tienes razón amiga, es tarde. Lo mejor es irnos ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-no, no Andrew gracias—dijo tomando su bolsa—mi novio viene por mí. Hoy vamos a salir ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-no que va—dijo riendo—no me gusta estar de mas. Diviértete mucho Rei y ¡no pelees tanto con tu novio!

-no lo hare—dijo yéndose y riendo— ¡nos vemos mañana!

Andrew volvió a su oficina y tomando su chaqueta, pensó que lo mejor era irse para su casa. Pensó que al día siguiente, le pediría disculpas a Lita. Se sentía avergonzado con ella porque, primero no quería que ella pensara que él quería sacar ventaja de lo que ella sentía por él y segundo, en verdad le agradecía todo su apoyo y su sincera amistad en tan duros momentos.

El llego a su apartamento y total fue su sorpresa cuando….

-hola Andy, por fin llegas.

-¡Tania!—dijo muy sorprendido cuando la vio en ropa interior muy provocativa sentada en su sofá— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-eso no importa mi amor—dijo levantándose y yendo hacia el—dime algo Andy ¿te gusta?—dijo tomándole una mano para que la acariciara—anda dime, yo se que clase de hombre eres. Sé que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin una mujer, anda niégamelo.

Tania en verdad era una mujer hermosa, atractiva, sensual pero Andrew en ese momento, solo pudo recordar las palabras que Lita le había dicho esa mañana. En su mente se repetía y se repetía una y mil veces la misma frase acompañada por la mirada de amor sincera y transparente que ella le había dado cuando se lo dijo: **_"yo quiero tu corazón, quiero tu amor…"_**

 ** _-_** ay Tania—dijo riendo y quitando la mano de su pierna—estas equivocada. Lo que yo quería no era tu cuerpo, lo que yo quería era tu amor. Ahora que por fin lo he entendido—dijo poniéndole una chaqueta—va a ser mucho más fácil olvidarte. Te pido que te vayas y que por favor no regreses, con lo que paso te perdí la confianza y aunque me duela, me demostraste que no me amabas. Adiós Tania, te deseo suerte.

-pero Andrew—dijo aterrada— ¿es que no eres hombre o qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?

-yo no quiero solo sexo Tania—dijo muy alegre—yo quiero amor, quiero amor y eso tu no me lo puedes dar. Adiós—dijo abriéndole la puerta—mucha suerte en tu vida.

Ella totalmente ofendida porque creía que acostándose con el resolvería las cosas y volverían a estar juntos, no tuvo más opción que marcharse. Andrew se sentó en su sofá, con la mirada perdida pero con una gran sonrisa, sentía que había dado un gran paso. En aquel momento lo que más quería era verla, quería agradecerle porque una vez más, lo había ayudado. Se sentía más alegre, más libre, más feliz.

La noche había llegado, muchas cosas estaban pasando esa noche pero para Serena aun faltaban muchas más por pasar.

-me gusta mucho este lugar Darien, que bonito amor.

-me alegra que te guste mi cielo—dijo viendo una carta— ¿qué quieres comer?

-si te digo que a ti ¿no te molestas?—dijo con una risilla.

-para nada mi amor—dijo dándole una sensual sonrisa—para nada porque...—dijo acercándose a ella—también deseo lo mismo.

-mi amor—dijo acercándose para besarlo.

Darien y Serena se dieron un beso de puro y físico amor, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien en otra mesa los estaba observando.

-ah… ¿con que ese es tu novio maldita?

-¿de qué hablas Tania?

-de esa estúpida Midori—dijo señalando a Serena y a Darien—por culpa de esa estúpida y su amiga, Andy termino conmigo. Pero ya verás que eso no se va a quedar así, esa y su amiga, me las tienen que pagar.

-uy pero—dijo viendo con deseo a Darien—que novio tan divino tiene, si es de buenas ¡rico y famoso! Se ve que se quieren mucho amiga.

-si es verdad—dijo sonriendo perversamente—así es. Creo que ya se como me las va a pagar esta tonta. Ya verás tonta—dijo tomando su copa y riendo—ya verás.

Ellos compartieron su cena, muy sonrientes y enamorados no tenían idea de los planes de Tania. Ella que estaba equivocada y le era mucho más fácil culparlas a ellas por sus errores, planeaba hacerles mucho daño.

Darien pago la cuenta, subió al auto con Serena y después le pregunto con timidez:

-¿adónde ahora mi amor?

-¿a tu casa?

-¿sí?—pregunto con emoción— ¿estás segura?

-si mi amor, vamos.

Dando marcha al auto, se dirigió a un hotel. Pues en su casa estaban los demás y no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda. Ya en el hotel y a puerta cerrada…

-oh mi amor, princesa encantada…

-oh Darien—dijo mientras él la posaba en la cama—antes que nada, dime algo.

-¿Qué mi amor?—pregunto besándola sin descanso— ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué es eso que te falta? ¿Qué es lo que el dinero no te puede dar? Dímelo. Me gustaría saberlo.

El se sentó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y con profunda sinceridad, tomo sus manos y le dijo:

-amor, lo que me hacía falta era amor y eso ningún dinero lo puede comprar. Pero, desde que te conocí, creo que lo he encontrado. Te amo Serena, te amo y es la primera vez que me pasa.

-se que no debí pero—dijo mientras dos lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla—también te amo. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti, por eso…

El muy feliz por saber que ella sentía lo mismo por él, volvió a besarla. Su beso paso de tierno ha apasionado en muy poco tiempo. Cayendo sobre ella y besándola con amor y deseo, acariciaba su larga y suave pierna. Mientras la besaba, empezaba a desnudarla suave y lentamente. Excitado, acalorado, pero sobre todo enamorado por primera vez, se moría por perderse en su suave y encantada hada.

Estaban desnudos, excitados, acalorados y deseosos por poseerse el uno al otro pero el aun no lo hacía. Se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar centímetro a centímetro cada parte de su piel, cada gemido, cada suspiro. Estaba extasiado, perdido entre sus ojos pero sobre todo enamorado, muy enamorado. Busco protección y se preparo para entrar en ella, lo hizo suave y lentamente pero su quejido, lo saco de su ensueño.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?

-eh….yo…-dijo inmóvil y temblando—yo…

-ay por Dios—dijo viendo hacia abajo— ¿virgen? ¿Eras virgen?—dijo inmóvil sobre ella— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste mi amor?

-tú eres un hombre experimentado y yo pues….

-tú eres mi amor—dijo besándola con ternura—mi vida. Te amo mi amor, te amo. ¿Te duele mucho?

-pues….ya no tanto. ¿Puedes hacerlo suave?

El asintió con la cabeza, besándola y acariciándola, espero a que ella se acostumbrara a él. Completamente asustado porque era la primera vez que le pasaba, se sentía orgulloso. Feliz, se sentía feliz y orgulloso de que ella lo amara y le hubiera permitido ser el primer hombre en su vida.

Pasados algunos minutos de estar sobre ella embistiéndola con amor, con cariño, pasión y locura, quería dejarse ir. Ella halaba su cabello, acariciaba su espalda y en un momento beso su tatuaje y le dijo:

-tu…estas tatuado en mi alma, en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón. Te amo.

-y yo a ti….

Incrementando el ritmo de su embestida y feliz por sus palabras de amor, se dejo ir cuando ella lo hizo también. Siendo uno de los mejores y más prolongados orgasmos que hubiera tenido en su vida, se sentía extraño. Extraño porque nunca había sentido algo como eso antes, si había tenido mucho sexo pero nunca, había hecho el amor hasta esa noche.

-te….te amo Serena, te amo. Te amo mi mágica y hermosa hada.

-mi amor…-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—te amo mi ebrio y hermoso chico del bosque, te adoro.

Saliendo de ella con delicadeza después de haber sentido una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, se abrazo a su bella y desnuda espalda para dormir toda la noche abrazado a ella.

Mientras una bella pareja de enamorados dormían abrazados después de haber hecho el amor, Lita decía en su casa caminando hacia la puerta y muy molesta:

-no sé cuantas veces les tengo que decir a estos niños que…

-hola Lita ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Andrew!—dijo con ojos como platos— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo en la revista o…?

-no, no paso nada—dijo sonriendo y abrazándola— ¡gracias! Gracias Lita, no sabes cuánto me has ayudado.

-¿yo?—pregunto confundida— ¿Qué hice? ¿No me digas que me gane el pulitzer a la mejor periodista del año y yo ni idea?

-ay Lita—dijo riendo con ella—no, no es eso. Tu tenias razón, lo que yo quiero no es sexo. Lo que yo quiero es amor, amor Lita. Vine porque quería disculparme contigo, no debí…

-ni lo digas—dijo tapando su boca—te entiendo. Entiendo mejor de lo que crees, no debiste haber venido hasta aquí solo para eso. Pudiste habérmelo dicho mañana en la oficina.

-es que me moría por verte, por agradecerte—luego dijo mas serio— ¿adivina quien estaba en mi casa esperándome?

-¡no! ¿No me digas que…?

-sí, ella—dijo riendo—oye ¿vamos y nos tomamos algo? me gustaría contarte todo lo que paso.

-pues ya que me caíste de sorpresa y me muero por saber…—dijo riendo—voy por mi bolsa, no tardo.

Lita fue por su bolsa y salió al instante, mientras cerraba con llave su casa él le dijo riendo sin parar:

-¿Qué pensabas hacer si era uno de esos niños molestando?

-cogerlo de las orejas y llevarlo con sus papas—dijo riendo mientras subía a su auto.

-y yo que me quejaba de Rei—dijo encendiendo el auto—que miedo das Lita. No solo bella, inteligente y noble, sino también peligrosa. Cada vez me gustas más.

-Andrew—dijo sonrojada—eres un exagerado. Nadie le puede ganar a Rei Hino, ese puesto es solo de ella. Mejor cuéntame ¿Qué paso con Tania?

-no pues, llegue a mi casa y….

Mientras conducía hacia un bar para compartir con una de sus pocas amigas y contarle orgulloso su gran logro de esa noche, Lita se hacía cada vez mas ilusiones con ese bello rubio que había sufrido tanto por amor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 _Sentados en la mesa ambos platicaban de lo amena que pintaba la hermosa noche, el cielo totalmente estrellado se podía divisar por los ventanales del bar. Lita suspiró al ver las estrellas._

 **Andrew:** Lindas… ¿Cierto? –Sonríe.

 _Lita sale de sus pensamientos y voltea a verlo._

 **Lita:** Si, son hermosas.

 **Andrew:** Bueno hermosa Lita te platico: La loca de Tania se apareció en mi depa, estaba sentada en el sillón vestida con lencería sugestiva.

 _La castaña miró al rubio algo sorprendida._

 **Andrew:** No pienses mal –Sonríe. Tú me ayudaste a resistirme

 **Lita:** ¿Yo?

 **Andrew:** He comprendido que yo lo que busco es amor Lita, y al verla allí a mi completa disposición simplemente me pareció un cuerpo más. Hacerlo con ella habría sido un error. Es cierto que la quiero. Pero… -Calló al ver el rostro triste de la chica. Si gustas no hablo de ella, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.

 **Lita:** No, Andrew, prosigue –Le toma la mano sobre la mesa.

 _Un mesero los aborda y ellos hacen su petición. Una botella de vodka y jugo de naranja. Acompañando con una cena ligera. El mesero se retiró y el rubio sonrió_

 **Andrew:** He comprendido que la quiero pero no de una manera especial, ella fue una grata compañía Lita, pero no la amo.

 _El corazón de Lita se alegró de verdad y sólo atinó a sonreír._

 **Lita:** Lo importante es que te recuperes pronto de la ruptura.

 **Andrew:** ¿Crees que tú y yo…?

 **Lita:** No lo sé. Primero seamos amigos. Lo demás el tiempo lo dirá.

 _El mesero llegó con su pedido y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de su noche, ajenos a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor._

 _En la calle una rubia refunfuña junto a su amiga su suerte_

 **Tania:** ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Me sacó de su departamento en ropa interior! ¡Con suerte y pude tomar mis cosas! ¡Pero esto lo pagará caro la rubia escuálida esa!

 **Midori:** Tranquila, te hará daño la cena –Le toma el hombro.

 _Ambas caminaron calle abajo sin imaginar que a una sola calle estaba Andrew y Lita pasándola de lo mejor._

 _Yaten y Mina están acostados en su cama matrimonial mirando un programa aburrido de televisión. Mirando sin mirar, suspiran metidos en sus pensamientos._

 **Yaten:** Mi amor, me temo que no podremos postergar las presentaciones, Amy nos ha dicho que pudo cancelar las más próximas, pero las que vienen no –La apega a su pecho.

 **Mina:** Yaten, ve tranquilo, yo me encargo de buscar noticias de nuestro hijo –Contesta sin mirarlo.

 _Yaten siente que Mina está molesta por querer abandonarla nuevamente y la voltea para dejarla frente a él._

 **Yaten:** Mírame, no quiero irme y si tú quieres, no iré. Primero estás tú y mi hijo, no sabes qué agonía siento el no estar junto a ti.

 _Mina lo mira a los ojos. Esos ojos sinceros que le dicen todo con solo verla. Lo toma de las mejillas y le da un beso._

 **Mina:** Tranquilo, sé que tienes que hacer esa gira, sino enfrentarán problemas legales. No será mucho tiempo mi amor. Cuando regreses igual y Oliver ya está esperándote-Sonríe esperanzada.

 **Yaten:** Te amo Mina, mi amor…

 _Se unen en un beso tierno y Yaten abre el camisón de la rubia acariciando sus suaves senos deslizando sus dedos en su vientre blanco y terso. Mina suspiró y cerró los ojos._

 _Raye y Nicholas están en un lujoso antro de la ciudad bailando a todo lo que da disfrutando de la música_

 **Nicholas:** En los años que tengo de conocerte linda no te había visto bailar así –Le da una vuelta moviendo la cadera— Eres preciosa

 **Raye:** Tú no bailas mal mi amor— Le sonríe— He escuchado que si un hombre baila bien es un buen amante –Lo mira mover los hombros mientras se mueve al compás de salsa.

 **Nicholas:** ¿Y qué opinas preciosa? –La toma de la cintura para bailar con ella.

 _Raye observa como Nick la lleva de una manera casi perfecta y fascinada con sus movimientos sensuales, ella empieza a moverse igual._

 **Raye:** Pienso que, me gustas mucho Nick— Le dice mientras da una vuelta meneando cadenciosamente las caderas.

 _Al terminar la canción Nick le ofreció su brazo para llevarla nuevamente a la mesa y jalando una silla para ayudarla a sentarse_

 **Nicholas:** Entonces bella dama, gracias por bailar conmigo esta pieza.

 _Raye se sentía halagada por el trato de Nick y asintió fascinada._

 **Raye:** Es usted todo un caballero— Sigue el juego— Y bien, ¿Seguiremos aquí, o iremos a otro lado?

 _Nicholas esboza una sonrisa de lado y la mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

 **Nicholas:** Estaremos un rato más mi amor, y luego te llevo a tu departamento.

 _Raye se sintió decepcionada por la repuesta, ella quería hacer el amor con él, pero al parecer, el sólo quería salir esta noche._

 _Horas más tarde, al llegar a su hogar, Nick se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia, la acompañó hasta la puerta_

 **Nicholas:** Bueno preciosa, es hora de irme –La toma de los hombros y le da un cálido beso.

 _Raye estaba ansiosa por estar con él. En el camino había trazado un plan. Esperaba que diera resultado._

 **Raye:** Si amor, quería preguntarte sobre un proyecto que tengo en puerta, no sé si puedas ayudarme –Ladea un poco la cabeza.

 _A Nick que le encantaban todo tipo de retos asintió gustoso sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba. Raye cerró la puerta detrás de él y le miró la espalda ancha y fuerte._

 _Entonces el castaño caminó hacia el sillón dejándose caer desparramado._

 **Nicholas:** Estoy algo cansado, pero quiero ayudarte con tu proyecto nena ¿Me lo muestras?

 _Raye esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y caminó hasta él moviéndose sensual, pasó de largo dejándolo desconcertado y se dirigió hacia la radio. Puso una canción sexy y volteó a verlo. Nick sin moverse, sonrió un poco._

 **Nicholas:** Mmm, tu proyecto me parece interesante –Sonríe coqueto.

 _La chica volvió delante de él y se acarició el cuerpo de arriba abajo lentamente moviéndose al compás de "Slave for you"_

 _El se iba a levantar y ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer de nuevo en el sillón. Mientras ella seguía bailando y moviendo las caderas con cadencia y sensualidad. Se bajó el cierre del vestido rojo entallado y descubrió sus hombros empezando a bajarlo lentamente dejando ver su esbelta y blanca figura, los senos con sostén de media copa lucían levantados y firmes. Raye pasó sus manos tocándolos y pellizcándolos gimió._

 _Nicholas intentó nuevamente levantarse y Raye le puso una pierna encima enterrándole poco el tacón alto._

 **Nicholas:** ¡Ouch!

 _La chica se quitó por completo el vestido y se quedó en uno finos ligueros rojos con tanga a juego y le dio la espalda a su novio moviéndose sensual_

 **Nicholas:** ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

 _Raye volteó y se subió en él y tomándolo del rostro se apoderó de sus labios besándolo con ardiente pasión._

 _Nicholas la tomó de la cintura y jugueteando con su tanga empezó a tocarla toda._

 _Raye, que tenía otras intenciones. Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Él como cordero la siguió y llevándolo hasta la puerta lo atrapó entre ella y la misma volviéndolo a besar largamente._

 **Nicholas:** Raye, me vuelves loco preciosa— Le dice jadeante.

 **Raye:** Y tú a mí mi vida –Gira el pomo de la puerta y empuja a Nick hacia afuera.

 **Nicholas:** ¡Oye!

 **Raye:** ¡Esto es para que me preguntes antes de amarrarme! –Le grita enojada.

 **Nicholas:** Pero… ¡Mi amor! Pensé que te había gustado –Abre los brazos tratando de conciliar.

 _Claro que le había gustado, todo en Nicholas le gustaba, y aunque estaba ardiendo en pasión, cerró la puerta y se metió a su habitación dando un portazo._

 _Nicholas se quedó parado un rato haber si abría la puerta, pero al ver que apagó las luces, suspiró resignado y se metió a su auto y mirando su entrepierna:_

 **Nicholas:** Ni modo amiguito, hoy no habrá amor… -Arranca el auto y se va.

 _Así esta pareja de amor apache se queda ardiendo en deseo el uno por el otro. Por su lado, la bella morena se arropa entre las sábanas aún temblando de placer por haber sentido las manos de Nick. Y Nick maneja con la respiración entrecortada pensando en esa mujer que lo tiene loco, enamorado y excitado._

 _Era ya casi el amanecer y Lita y Andrew bajaban del auto, mientras subían el elevador hacia el departamento de la chica. Andrew se preguntaba qué pensaba Lita. Quizá piense que soy un idiota se dijo a sus adentros. Hubiera sido lindo conocerla más a ella. Pero el estar juntos en el trabajo será una gran ventaja podré verla a diario y saber de ella._

 _Lita por su parte miraba su bolsa distraídamente. Estoy nerviosa se decía. ¿Y si quiere terminar lo que empezó ayer? No podré resistirme. Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver abrirse la puerta del ascensor, llegaron a la puerta de la chica_

 **Andrew:** Lita, ha sido una grata noche –Sonríe— Tanto que amanecimos

 **Lita:** Si jajaja. Pero ha sido lindo –Sonríe dulce— Tu compañía me es grata.

 **Andrew:** La tuya también linda –Se aproxima a ella— Disculpa, es que… es que… -La besa.

 _Lita se deja llevar por ese beso cargado de pasión y algo más… le echa los brazos al cuello y él le pone las manos en la diminuta cintura._

 _La chica se separa de él lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él también la mira fijamente_

 **Andrew:** Lita, yo… -Duda.

 _Lita le pone un dedo en los labios._

 **Lita:** Tranquilo –Abre su puerta y entra. Que tengas buen día. Te veo más tarde –Sonríe.

 _Andrew asiente con las manos en los bolsillos y al ver que la chica cierra su puerta se retira. Adentro Lita está recargada sobre la puerta y suspira por ese beso._

 **Lita:** Te amo Andrew.

 _En la gran casa donde ahora viven los dos solteros del grupo, un guapo pelinegro se despierta con una sonrisa. Se estira lánguidamente seguido de un bostezo._

 **Seiya:** Un día más –Se dice. ¿Quién estará conmigo? –Se incorpora. Claro, aparte de Loki.

 _Caminó por la amplia y solitaria casa buscando indicios de vida. Pero sólo encontró a Loki comiéndose su última semilla de girasol. El peculiar animalito caminaba de un lado a otro en la jaula._

 **Seiya:** ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Loki:** Hambre, hambre

 **Seiya:** Jajaja. Eres todo un caso bichejo, no sabes decir otra cosa –Ríe— Bueno, entonces a comer –Toma la bolsa de semillas vacía.

 _No lo satures de semillas porque se puede estreñir había dicho Ayaka. "Ayaka" pensó el pelinegro. Desde el día del helado y el autógrafo no se habían vuelto a ver. Lo habían pasado muy bien y él estaba alejando su soledad._

 **Seiya:** Ayaka –Pensó en ella y miró su reloj— No hay semillas Loki, tendré que ir por más –Sonrió divertido.

 **Loki:** Ayaka, Ayaka, está bien buena –Dijo el animalejo.

 **Seiya:** ¡Oye! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

 **Loki:** Túuu

 **Seiya:** ¿Yo? –Se tocó la mejilla ¿Yo te dije eso? –Extrañado— Bueno, ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de ella ¿Entiendes? –Le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

 _Pero lo señaló tan de cerca que le dio un mordisco._

 **Seiya:** ¡Ouch! ¡Duele!

 **Loki:** Hambre, hambre… Ayaka la buena, comida –Repitió el ave.

 _Seiya frunció el ceño y se lavó la cara en el lavaplatos, se dio una mirada al espejo para salir por las semillas._

 _Salió contento de su casa y caminando por la calle con la clásica gorra y lentes miró a las demás personas que pasaban a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Qué bueno, así no tendré que dar autógrafos ni tomarme fotos, ando algo desaliñado pensó._

 _Llegó a la tienda de mascotas y la vio detrás del mostrador hablando con un joven sobre una tortuga._

 **Ayaka:** Tienes que ponerle este desinfectante en su agua. Debes cuidar que no se enferme, estos animalitos son muy delicados –Sonríe.

 _El chico agradece la ayuda de la morena y sale sonriendo de la tienda. Seiya no pudo evitar sentir cierto celo al verlo con su nueva amiga._

 **Ayaka:** Seiya Kou ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Le dice seguido de una sonrisa.

 **Seiya:** Hola Ayaka –Se quita la gorra y lentes— Vengo por más semillas para Loki.

 **Ayaka:** Oh bien, y dime ¿Cómo ha estado?

 **Seiya:** Pues muy bien, desde el día del helado no había tenido la oportunidad de verte y…

 **Ayaka:** Seiya jejeje. Te hablaba de Loki.

 _Seiya se ruboriza al sentirse ridículo_

 **Seiya:** ¡Oh, sí! Él está muy bien, come excelentemente como puedes notar –Le enseña la bolsa vacía.

 **Ayaka:** Ok –Sonríe— Entonces una más de estas –Saca una bolsita con semillas. Y… ¿Lo has vitaminado?

 **Seiya:** No…

 **Ayaka:** Bueno, estas te las obsequio por esta vez. Saca un pequeño frasquito y se lo pone en una bolsa.

 **Seiya:** Gracias, eres muy amable Ayaka. Dime… ¿Cómo te va?

 _La mirada de la chica se ensombrece un poco._

 **Ayaka:** Bien-Sale de detrás del mostrador— Todo ha ido muy bien –Se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

 _Seiya observa salir a la chica ataviada en un pantalón negro a la cadera mostrando su abdomen plano y el ombligo con un pequeño piercing en forma de estrella._

 _Ayaka miró de soslayo a Seiya y vio que traía un pantalón tipo deportivo y una camisa de sisada a juego. Los músculos de los brazos la hicieron suspirar sin querer._

 **Seiya:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **Ayaka:** ¡Oh! nada, nada. Dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

 **Seiya:** Por aquí por allá –Alza los hombros— Nada especial.

 **Ayaka:** Vaya, pensé que la vida de los artistas era siempre diversión.

 **Seiya:** Pues ya ves que no, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no organizamos ningún festejo –Sonríe— De hecho, ya varios se han ido de la casa, sólo quedamos Darien y yo.

 **Ayaka:** Bueno, como no conozco el grupo no sé a quiénes te refieres –Alza los hombros— Pero has de tener novias de a montón –Ríe.

 _Seiya ensombrece su mirada._

 **Seiya:** No, realmente no. Casi todo el tiempo andamos de gira en gira y pocas veces las novias que hemos tenido nos esperan. Lo cierto es que este ha sido el tiempo más largo en que no nos hemos ido de viaje.

 **Ayaka:** Oh vaya, eso sí que es novedad.

 **Seiya:** Bueno, debo irme… -Le paga y toma la bolsa, se detiene antes de cruzar la puerta y la señala— ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

 _Ayaka se alza de hombros con las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos._

 **Ayaka:** Sólo trabajar.

 **Seiya:** ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? –Pregunta coqueto

 **Ayaka:** Claro, a las ocho pasa por mí.

 _Ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen._

 **Seiya:** Hasta pronto— Se aleja silbando alegremente.

 _La morena se vuelve a meter de nuevo detrás del mostrador. En ese instante es tomada del cuello por un fornido castaño y mirándola muy molesto_

 **Josh:** ¿Quién era él? –Pregunta.

 _Ayaka asustada trata de zafarse del grandulón pero por más que se esfuerza él aprieta más su cuello haciendo que empiece a ponerse morada._

 _La suelta de inmediato y la chica se recarga en el mostrador tosiendo fuertemente. Algunos animalitos se asustaron al notar el despliegue de violencia del hombre._

 **Josh:** Te pregunté qué quién era ese… ¡Responde!

 _Ayaka se incorpora y lo mira con profundo odio._

 **Ayaka:** ¡Era un cliente! ¡Sólo un cliente! ¡No tienes porqué venir aquí a maltratarme!— Le espeta aún tomándose el cuello.

 _La chica se arrincona junto a la caja registradora al ver que el grandulón se le acerca._

 **Josh:** Es mejor que sea cierto Ayaka, a mí ninguna mujer me toma el pelo ¡Entiendes! ¡Eres mía y de nadie más! –La toma de los brazos.

 **Ayaka:** ¡Suéltame! Yo no quiero ser nada tuyo. Es mejor que te vayas ¡Yo no te amo!

 **Josh:** Esa –La toma del mentón— No es una opción Ayaka, me perteneces ¿Entiendes? ¡Me perteneces! –La suelta.

 _La chica se talla el cuello que ha dejado todo adolorido por el apretón mientras observa como el tipo sale a paso fuerte del lugar. Y cruzando la calle se sube a su vehículo._

 _Darien y Serena caminan tomados de la mano por el parque, habían tenido una noche muy romántica y apasionada. Serena miraba de soslayo a su reciente amante y notaba en su gesto la más pura satisfacción. Ella por su parte, estaba gozosa de haberse entregado a él. Lo amaba con todo su corazón._

 **Darien:** Preciosa ¿Te parece si te llevo a tu trabajo? –Le pregunta con mirada dulce.

 **Serena:** Si, claro. Avisé que llegaría un poco tarde –Sonríe— La situación lo ameritaba –Le guiña un ojo.

 **Darien:** Muy bien mi amor. Entonces mira, tengo la moto en casa, pasemos por ella y te llevo ¿No?

 **Serena:** ¿Moto? ¿Te gustan las motos?

 _Darien se detiene junto a ella y la mira a los ojos con el más profundo amor, le toma el mentón_

 **Darien:** Sí, me gustan mucho, pero si no quieres, te llevo en el auto.

 **Serena:** ¿Qué dices? ¡No! a mí me encanta la velocidad mi amor y más si tú me llevas –Lo abraza.

 **Darien:** No se diga más hermosa –La carga en brazos. Allá está la casa-Señala con la cabeza. Sólo cruzaremos la calle-Siguió llevándola en brazos.

 **Serena:** Darien me vas a tirar –Ríe.

 **Darien:** Por nada del mundo vida mía.

 _Ambos se detienen un poco al ver una horda de estudiantes que los ven reconociendo en el acto a Darien como integrante del famoso grupo_

 **Chicas:** ¡Es Darien! –Lo señalan. ¡Vamos chicas!

 _Darien corre velozmente con Serena en brazos, cruza la calle y se mete enseguida a la casa tropezando con la chica en brazos._

 **Serena:** ¡No!

 _Ambos fueron detenidos por Seiya._

 **Seiya:** Vaya golpazo que se iban a acomodar –Mira hacia la calle. ¡Cielos! ¡Ya vi porqué! –Cierra la puerta enseguida. ¿Pero dónde andabas sin peluca Darien?

 _Darien que estaba poniendo a Serena en el piso se ruborizó un poco y atinó a decir._

 **Darien:** Fui temprano a buscar a Serena para llevarla al trabajo y se me olvidó

 **Seiya:** ¿Dormiste aquí?-Pregunta curioso sólo para pincharlo.

 **Darien:** Claro. Salí temprano cuando aún dormías.

 _Serena se hizo la disimulada mirando al peculiar animalito que estaba encerrado en una jaula_

 **Loki:** Mentiroso, mentiroso.

 **Darien:** ¡Ah con que ya hablas! –Sonríe. Hola Loki.

 _Loki mira a Serena_

 **Loki:** Hermosa hada de senos lindos-Dice con su particular voz.

 _Darien y Seiya se avergüenzan_

 **Darien:** ¿Eso es lo que le enseñas a Loki? ¿A ser un pervertido?

 _Serena se divertía de lo lindo con los chicos. Sí que eran todo un caso._

 **Serena:** Loki, ¿Qué más te ha enseñado Seiya? dime…

 **Loki:** Ayaka la buenota –Dijo sin más.

 **Serena:** Jajajaja.

 **Darien:** ¿Ayaka? ¿Has traído chicas aquí? –Mira a su amigo.

 **Seiya:** Jajaja, no, es la chica de la tienda de mascotas de donde lo compré –Se toca la cabeza. ¡Loki! ¡Ya cállate, me pones en vergüenza!

Así los tres se divirtieron enseñándole nuevas palabras al animalejo. Poco después Darien llevó a la rubia a su trabajo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

 _Serena llegó a su trabajo radiante llamando enseguida la atención de Lita y Raye que platicaban amenamente en la oficina de la morena. Andrew salió de su oficina en esos momentos._

 **Andrew:** Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?

 **Serena:** Como nunca señor –Suspira. Ha sido un gran día-Sonríe. Con permiso, iré a ver a Raye.

 **Andrew:** Claro, claro. Pero sólo llámame Andrew.

 _Serena que ya iba de camino a la oficina alzó una mano diciendo adiós y medio volteó el rostro._

 **Serena:** Apuntado y entendido Andrew –Rió.

 _Andrew la miró entrar a la oficina casi flotando de alegría._

 **Andrew:** Wow, por lo que veo, alguien empieza a disfrutar de las mieles del amor –Vuelve a su oficina.

 **Raye:** Pasa Serena, dime ¿Pudiste terminar con tus pendientes? –Pregunta inocente.

 _Serena mira a Lita con cara de complicidad y sonríe._

 **Serena:** Si Raye, gracias por permitirme entrar más tarde.

 _Lita ahoga un bostezo._

 **Lita:** ¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Darien?

 **Raye:** ¿Darien? –Mira a Serena. ¿Acaso sales con él? –Pregunta mirándola interesada.

 **Serena:** ¡Oh! –Agacha la mirada. Sí. Pero…

 _Raye sonríe y se levanta tomando del brazo a Serena._

 **Raye:** No te preocupes Serena, esos chicos podrían volver loca de amor a cualquiera. Además podré tener fotos exclusivas –Sonríe y palmea el hombro de la rubia.

 **Lita:** Ay Raye, siempre viendo la conveniencia jajaja.

 **Raye:** Jajaja. Si claro a los hombres hay que sacarles provecho lo más que se pueda jajaja. –Se rió acordándose de la noche anterior.

 **Lita:** Pobre Nick.

 **Raye:** Más bien, afortunado. Bueno ¿Qué harán esta noche?

 **Lita:** Bueno, no tengo planeado nada.

 **Serena:** Yo… bueno…

 **Raye:** ¡Oh vamos Serena! ¿Me vas a decir que esperarás la llamada de Darien? –Pinchándola. Ya lo viste ayer, es mejor no saturarlos con nuestra preciosa presencia ¿No crees Lita? –Le dijo a la castaña como sabiendo que salió con el rubio.

 _Lita se ruboriza un poco y asiente._

 **Raye:** Bueno –Da dos palmadas. Entonces, no se diga más. Las invito a mi casa hoy, tendré karaoke para que cantemos.

 **Lita:** Pero… ¿Qué se celebra?-Se calla al ver la mirada de fuego de su jefa.

 **Serena:** Es tú… ¿Cumpleaños? –Le dice con algo de miedo y cerca de la puerta por si pasaba algo.

 _Raye sonrió suavemente_

 **Raye:** No, simplemente sería bueno –Se encoge de hombros. Celebrar. ¡Por ejemplo! –Hace brincar a Lita y Serena. La contratación de aquí –La toma de nuevo de los hombros. Nuestra nueva fotógrafa-Sonríe.

 **Lita:** Ok, me apunto.

 **Serena:** Sí, igual yo-Ríe.

 **Raye:** ¿Crees que Minako Aino quiera venir? –Le dice a Serena. Quisiera saber algunas cosas de ella.

 **Serena:** Oh, no lo sé Raye, sería un poco difícil.

 **Raye:** Oh vamos Serena, tú puedes. ¡Invítala!

 **Serena:** Ok Raye.

 _Siguieron planeando su festejo para esa noche, y Serena llamó a Mina, la cual dijo que iría un rato a petición de Yaten. No quería verla encerrada todo el tiempo en el departamento. Darien y Seiya seguían en casa hablando sobre la inevitable gira que tendrían que hacer. Taiki y Amy estaban en pleno romance, conociéndose más íntimamente y conviviendo diariamente como pareja enamorándose aún más._

 **Amy:** Mi amor, ¿Irás a ver a los chicos?

 _Taiki se estaba poniendo una chaqueta y una peluca, pero esta vez eligió una más corta y varonil, no quería que lo volvieran a confundir con una mujer. De hecho, esta vez se había puesto bigotes y barba blancos y una peluca igual blanca._

 **Taiki:** Ahora, ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Puedo pasar desapercibido?

 _Amy ahogó una risa y le tomó el cuello de la chaqueta para componérsela. Le da un beso._

 **Amy:** Te veo más tarde mi amor, pasarás desapercibido.

 **Taiki:** Ven acá traviesa –La carga.

 _A los pocos minutos salen ambos se suben al auto de Taiki y toman la avenida._

 **Amy:** Iré a ver lo de sus pasaportes. Recuerda que pronto tendremos que viajar –Lo mira y no puede evitar una sonrisa.

 _Taiki que escucha a su novia sigue mirando al frente. Se detienen en un semáforo y un auto escolar se les empareja. Los niños miran hacia el auto de la pareja._

 **Yukari:** ¡Mira! –Lo señala. ¡Es santa Claus!

 **Rina:** ¡Sí miren chicos! ¡Es santa Claus! –Le dice a los demás.

 _Los pequeños se empiezan a alborotar en sus asientos y se pegan a los cristales de las ventanas mirando al supuesto Santa Claus._

 **Taiki:** Oh por Dios. Ahora esto –Se toca la frente. Creo es mejor mostrarme como soy.

 _Mira a su novia que está colorada de la risa._

 _Otro niño con gesto despectivo lo mira fijamente apegándose más a la ventana_

 **Ian:** ¡Pero está muy flaco! ¡Uy! ¡Se me hace que este año Santa no nos traerá nada! ¡Está bien tilico! ¡Es Santa en tiempos de hambre! jajaja.

 _Taiki estaba que echaba humo por todos lados. Cuando se puso el verde, pisó el acelerador y se fue dejando muy atrás el autobús con los pequeños burlones._

 **Amy:** Pero mi amor, no te molestes, son sólo niños.

 **Taiki:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me parezco a Santa Claus? –Irritado.

 **Amy:** Amor, no te pongas así, no pensé que fueras a dar esa impresión, además no estás gordito como para que dijeran eso. Amor-Le toma la mano sobre la palanca. Tómalo de quien viene, son sólo niños –Le sonríe

 _Taiki la mira y empieza a relajarse quitándose la barba y bigote para seguir manejando. Dejó a su novia como habían quedado y siguió su camino rumbo a la que era su casa._

 _Seiya abrió la puerta._

 **Seiya:** ¡Hola! Pasa, estamos sólo Darien, Loki y yo –Sonríe. ¿Qué tal la vida en pareja?

 _Taiki entró quitándose la peluca para evitar una burla más._

 **Taiki:** Todo excelente Seiya –Le abraza y después lo mira extrañado ¿Loki?

 **Loki:** ¿Quién es ese?

 _Taiki voltea a ver al ave que está en su jaula picando una semilla. Seiya sonríe y le da dos palmadas en el hombro al castaño._

 **Seiya:** Él es Loki, comprenderás que al irse ustedes tendrían que haber más "Hombres"

 **Taiki:** Jajaja. Si claro, pero este animalito es "Macho" no "Hombre"

 **Loki:** Y muy macho –Repitió el ave.

 **Taiki:** Jajaja, vaya lo estás enseñando bien.

 **Seiya:** Jajaja, el irreverente Loki-Mueve la cabeza en negación. ¡Darien, tu hermano está aquí!

 _A los poco minutos Darien baja por las escaleras de la hermosa casa. Taiki y Seiya están en el comedor tomando un refresco_

 _Darien entra con paso firme en el lugar mirando con extrañeza a ambos_

 **Darien:** Wow ¿Tomando refresco? –Tomó el vaso de su hermano y lo olió. Si, si es refresco.

 **Taiki:** Hermano, es temprano para estar bebiendo-Rió Taiki. Pero, te veo especialmente feliz, ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? –Pregunta pícaro.

 **Seiya:** Jajajaja, yo creo que ya se comió la tortita, andaban muy contentitos esta mañana.

 **Taiki:** ¿Andaban? –Alzó una ceja. ¿O sea que apenas se quedan solos y empiezan con su relajo?

 _Darien le echa una mirada a Seiya_

 **Darien:** No, hermano, lo que pasa es que Serena y yo ya somos novios y me siento contento, eso es todo –Encoge los hombros. Es una niña maravillosa.

 _Ambos miran a Darien sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Cierto que le encantaba la parranda y disfrutar de las mujeres, pero esta vez lo notaban extrañamente contento._

 **Seiya:** Eso es bueno, espero que ya sientes cabeza –Ríe.

 **Taiki:** Jajaja, ¿Lo hará? Eso habrá que verlo jajaja.

 **Darien:** Y dime Taiki ¿Qué tal la vida de "Cazado"?-Ríe desviando la plática.

 **Taiki:** Amy es la mujer perfecta, hermosa, sensual, buena ama de casa, y excelente cocinera –Dice enamorado.

 **Seiya:** Uhhh se me hace que a este ya lo perdimos.

 **Darien:** Lo perdimos desde que Amy empezó a ser nuestra representante. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

 **Taiki:** Bueno, ella fue a arreglar lo de nuestros pasaportes, recuerden que la gira empieza en dos semanas.

 **Seiya/Darien:** ¿Dos semanas?

 **Darien:** ¿Y Yaten ya lo sabe? –Pregunta dubitativo.

 _Taiki lanza un suspiro al aire._

 **Taiki:** Amy habló un poco con él de eso hace unos días por teléfono. Se le nota algo apagado, no quiere separarse de Mina desde que la encontró nuevamente, ahora con la muerte de su padre y la reaparición de su hijo, menos quiere separarse de ella.

 **Darien:** Qué difícil –Se rasca la cabeza. ¿Y el padre no le dijo dónde lo dejó?

 **Taiki:** Obvio no, se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Yaten me platicó que fueron a ver algunos orfanatorios sin éxito alguno.

 **Seiya:** Esto deber ser muy duro para ellos. Imagínate perder un hijo

 _Darien hizo un gesto de preocupación._

 _Horas más tarde Seiya Kou llegaba al establecimiento de mascotas en su costoso auto amarillo. Se bajó y retirándose los anteojos miró hacia adentro. Todo se veía solitario, a través del cristal divisó a Ayaka, estaba de espaldas y lucía un vestido color negro un poco debajo de las rodillas. Su trasero se veía hermoso._

 _Seiya le tocó el cristal para que volteara y la chica dio un respingo volteó y dejó el estuche de maquillaje en la caja registradora._

 _Lo que no sabía Seiya es que estaba maquillando los moretones que le habían originado las manos del perverso Josh._

 **Seiya:** Hola nena, ¿Lista? –Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza.

 _La chica sonrió un poco al ver a Seiya ataviado en un elegante traje sastre color negro y camisa azul cielo a juego. Se aproximó a él haciendo que este se pusiera un poco tenso._

 **Ayaka:** Ya está-Acomodó la corbata azul marino. Estaba mal acomodada-Sonrío. Bueno, estoy lista Seiya.

 **Seiya:** Ayaka, ¿Vives aquí?

 **Ayaka:** Sí, justo detrás de esa puerta está mi casa ¿Nos vamos?

 _Seiya asintió y le ofreció su brazo a la hermosa chica de cabello de ébano. Salieron de la tienda y Seiya ayudó a Ayaka a cerrar las cortinas del local. Subieron al auto inmediatamente y emprendieron la marcha sin darse cuenta que detrás de unos arbustos de un parque cercano estaba el ex novio de Ayaka. Rabiando al verla con ese hombre, apretó un puño maldiciéndolos._

 **Josh:** Me las van a pagar… los dos –Añadió.

 _Serena llegaba junto a Mina al hogar de Raye, mientras Lita dijo que llegaba más tarde._

 **Serena:** Entonces, ¿Nada se ha sabido? –Pregunta a su amiga.

 **Mina:** Nada Serena, nada. Es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra. ¿Sabes? el investigador me dijo que probablemente lo hayan sacado del país. Y si es así, será mucho más difícil encontrarlo.

 _Serena le apoya una mano en el hombro._

 **Serena:** Tranquila Mina, ya verás que pronto lo tendrás contigo. Ya verás. Seamos positivas ¿Vale?-Sonríe.

 _Mina asiente y sonríe._

 **Mina:** Bueno, entremos a relajarnos un poco. Sé que algún día no muy lejano volveré a ver a Oliver.

 _En una bella colina. Al sur de la ciudad de Japón, existe un convento llamado las "Purísimas" son unas monjas que se dedican a cuidar pequeños abandonados. La madre superiora da su último rondín para verificar que todo esté en orden. Mira hacia la habitación donde están los más pequeños y ve a Oliver sonriendo como si estuviera soñando algo hermoso._

 **Akari:** Que lindo bebé, ¿Qué soñarás? –Le toca la mejilla.

 _Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta._

 _Por su parte, Serena y las chicas conversan de lo bien que les ha ido con sus parejas siendo Raye la que aborda más a Mina_

 **Raye:** Vaya Mina, entonces ha sido duro lo de tu hijo. Pero en lo que se te pueda ayudar cuentas conmigo.

 **Lita:** Y conmigo, que aunque tenga poco de conocerte, siento que lo hago de toda la vida –Le toca la mano.

 **Mina:** Gracias chicas, han sido muy amables, pero… -Mira a Raye. Agradecería que esto no saliera en las revistas.

 **Raye:** ¿Y no crees que ayudaría a que lo encontraras más rápido?

 **Mina:** No Raye, por favor. Generaría especulaciones

 **Serena:** Incluso podría poner en peligro a Oliver.

 **Lita:** ¿Oliver? ¿Así se llama?

 **Raye:** "El que trae la paz"-Suspira. Hermoso nombre, no te preocupes Mina, tu paz volverá –Le toma la mano. No diré nada, lo prometo.

 **Mina:** Gracias.

 **Raye:** Bueno, entonces –Sirvió un poco de la botella. Brindemos por el nuevo empleo de Serena.

 _Todas sirvieron de la botella y bebieron compartiendo anécdotas de cada una y uniéndose más como una verdadera fraternidad._

 _A las pocas horas todas estaban ebrias cantando y bailando._

 **Lita:** Ese Andrew, ¿Por qué no se fijó en mí amiga? –Le pregunta a una Serena toda ebria.

 **Serena:** Te diré por qué amiga –Se tambalea mientras la abraza. ¡Porque es un reverendo idiota! Pero hazlo sufrir amiga.

 **Raye:** Si Lita, si quiere "Azul celeste, que le cueste" –Alza su copa. ¡Salud!

 **Mina:** ¡Salud! ¡Por ellos!

 **Serena:** Vengan amigas –Les dijo tambaleándose. Quiero cantar una canción para Darien.

 **Raye:** ¡Sí amiga, una de desprecio! Jajaja.

 **Lita:** Nooo que va amiga –Se cuelga de Mina, que también está ebria. Si Serena está enloquecida por "Daaarien" Darien aquí, Darien allá. Lo amo –Hace gestos imitando a la rubia.

 **Serena:** ¡Ya cállense! jajaja, yo no hago así –Pone una pista y toma el micrófono.

 _Seiya y Ayaka llegaron a la casa de la chica, Seiya se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto a la morena y la ayudó a salir._

 **Ayaka:** Todo estuvo muy lindo Seiya, la pasé muy bien esta noche.

 **Seiya:** Gracias por salir y aguantar que firmara autógrafos.

 **Ayaka:** -Se encoge de hombros. Es el precio de salir con alguien famoso-Sonríe.

 _Seiya se aproxima a la morena y toca sus hombros suavemente._

 **Seiya:** Ayaka –Susurra.

 _La chica lo toma de la cintura y se unen en un apasionado beso. Josh, que estaba mirando todo, atraviesa la calle corriendo y se mete como un bólido en medio de los dos empujando a Seiya._

 **Josh:** ¿Quién te crees que eres besando a mi novia estúpido?

 _Seiya y Ayaka lo miraron sorprendidos._

 **Seiya:** Ayaka ¿Tienes novio? –Le preguntó

 _Ayaka iba a responder pero el tipo la jaloneó_

 **Josh:** ¡Claro que lo tiene imbécil!

 _A Seiya no le gusta como la toca y se molesta._

 **Seiya:** Pues no deberías tratarla así idiota –Frunce el ceño

 **Ayaka:** Seiya, él no es mi novio. Es mi ex novio.

 _Josh la toma del cuello y ella pega un grito al sentir nuevamente las manos del hombre en ella._

 _Seiya lo jala por la espalda y lo gira para que la suelte logrando el cometido y al instante le da un fuerte golpe en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar._

 **Josh:** -Se quita la sangre. Enseguida me encargo de ti-Señala a la chica. Ven imbécil –Le hace señas. Te haces el valiente ahora verás lo que te tengo –Saca una navaja. Desgraciaré ese rostro que tienes para que no vuelvas a salir en los medios nunca más.

 _Seiya que ya estaba muy enojado se lanza contra él usando los puños y con un hábil manotazo le tira la navaja. Josh lo toma de los hombros y lo azota contra su propio auto destruyendo un cristal._

 **Seiya:** ¡Maldito, lo pagarás! –Se lanza contra él.

 _Seiya, que también sabía defenderse se deslizó debajo de él pegándole una fuerte patada en las piernas para derribarlo y así patearlo. Dejándolo en el suelo sangrando, el tipo de levantó rápido al verse todo golpeado y sangrante_

 **Josh:** ¡Vas a ver perra! –Señala a la chica. ¡Esto lo pagarás!

 _Seiya que sangraba por la nariz era sostenido por Ayaka_

 **Seiya:** ¡No está sola! ¡Aquí estaré esperándote cobarde!

 _Ayaka ayuda a Seiya a entrar a su casa, ya adentro le cura la herida de la nariz._

 **Ayaka:** No debiste Seiya, ese hombre es muy vengativo.

 **Seiya:** No iba a dejar que te lastimara nuevamente –Señala el cuello de la chica.

 **Ayaka:** ¿Cómo supiste?

 **Seiya:** El maquillaje no lo cubre todo Ayaka, ahora sé la razón de esas marcas, hombres como él no merecen tener pareja. Le pediré a Amy que lo quite del camino.

 **Ayaka:** -Abre los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lo vas a mandar a matar?

 _Seiya sonríe un poco._

 **Seiya:** No Ayaka, que se encargue legalmente. Ese idiota no volverá a molestarte –Sonríe.

 **Ayaka:** Mi madre y mi hermana no están, así que si gustas puedes quedarte-Le dice amable.

 _En la casa de Raye, las chicas comparten canciones, bailes y mucha bebida._

 **Serena:** **_"_** ** _Esa no soy yo, pero si tú estás hablando en serio, yo te escucho amor Ohhh, y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo, es mi condición, por eso nene"…_** –Le pone el micrófono a sus amigas.

 **Lita/Raye/Mina:** **_"_** ** _No me des falsas esperanzas, no me engañes no, no me digas cuanto es que me amas, no te creo no"_** –Corean.

 _Las chicas la seguían pasando de lujo mientras Seiya y Ayaka tendrían su noche de romance._

 _Ayaka acomodaba el sillón para que Seiya se durmiera allí._

 **Seiya:** Creo es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que vaya a venir tu madre y me eche-Ríe.

 **Ayaka:** Jajaja, para nada Seiya, ella te apreciaría por haberme quitado de encima al bruto ese.

 _Seiya, que se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y lucía la corbata desamarrada. Miraba a la chica de ojos claros mirarlo fijamente, él pasó su mirada de sus ojos a su cuello y alzó la mano para tocar los moretones. Ayaka hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y Seiya se inclinó para besar su cuello._

 **Seiya:** Tranquila, no te lastimaré.

 _La tomó de los brazos y siguió besando el delicado cuello deslizando sus labios hasta el nacimiento de los senos. Ayaka suspiró suavemente. Seiya aspiró el aroma suave de sus senos y la tomó de la cintura deslizando sus manos por la espalda, posó su mano en el cierre y empezó a bajarlo despacio._

 **Ayaka:** Creo que esto no está bien –Dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

 _Pero aún así, posó sus brazos en el cuello de Seiya besándolo ardientemente._

 _Seiya continuó bajando el cierre hasta llegar a los glúteos de la chica, posó su mano adentro para sentir la sedosa piel y jugó un poco con el tanga._

 **Seiya:** Me fascinan estas prendas ¿Qué más tienes preciosa?

 _Ayaka, extasiada por las caricias del chico sonrió coqueta_

 **Ayaka:** Podrías descubrirlo si continúas –Añadió quitándole la camisa y desabotonando el pantalón

 **Seiya:** Esa voz me agrada-Sonrió.

 _Entonces Seiya deslizó el vestido por los hombros encontrándose con un par de pechos sostenidos por un coqueto sujetador rojo de encaje. Metió la nariz en medio de los senos y suspiró._

 **Seiya:** Deliciosos –Los tomó con ambas manos y depositó un par de besos en ellos.

 _Ayaka dejó caer el pantalón al piso dejando a Seiya en prenda interior._

 **Ayaka:** Qué guapo cantante.

 _Seiya Kou bajó por completo el vestido dejando a la chica en liguero. La miró detenidamente y enseguida suspiró, tomó el sujetador y lo quitó por completo. Los senos brincaron al instante y el los tomó para lamerlos completos y succionando el pezón se deleitó con ellos._

 _La chica le tomó la mano y lo empujó suavemente en el sillón sentándose sobre él y los senos le quedaron en la cara._

 **Seiya:** Gracias linda –Tomó los senos volviéndolos a lamer.

 **Ayaka:** Ohhh eres fantástico –Echa la cabeza atrás moviéndose sobre el miembro duro de él

 **Seiya:** Me encantaste desde la primera vez Ayaka, eres preciosa.

 _Seiya se detuvo un momento y deslizando sus manos por los costados de la chica sintió su piel arder en pasión, metió su mano en su intimidad húmeda y cálida._

 **Seiya:** ¿Quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó

 **Ayaka:** Ohhh sí, házmelo— Respondió sin abrir los ojos y dejar de moverse lentamente en vaivén.

 _Entonces el chico pasó su mano hacia su miembro, lo sacó y deslizando con un dedo el tanga de Ayaka, la penetró. Lanzaron un grito del más puro placer. Ella empezó a moverse sintiendo la virilidad de Seiya entrar y salir de ella._

 _Él besaba el pecho y senos de ella tomándola de la cintura y hundiéndola en él profundamente._

 _Ayaka se sentía morir al tener debajo de ella a ese guapo hombre. Lo besó con locura disfrutando de ese torneado cuerpo, metiendo los dedos entre el cabello negro y apretándose contra él._

 **Ayaka:** Oh, Seiya. Me encantas.

 _Jadeando y sudando se poseyeron durante algún largo y delicioso tiempo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quince**

Dos semanas han pasado y es la hora de que nuestros famosos y guapos cantantes, salgan de gira. Una gira que durara cuatro largos meses, largos para muchas de nuestras amigas porque algunas como Serena, estaban profundamente enamoradas.

-muy buenos días mi dulce hada.

-hola mi amor—dijo abrazada a él luego muy asustada—ay por Dios ¿Qué hora es Darien?

-creo que son las—dijo mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche—son las siete y treinta.

-¡¿las siete treinta?!—dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

-tranquila amor—dijo riendo al verla vestirse con rapidez—ya que. Nos quedamos dormidos, eso le pasa a cualquiera amor.

-ay mi amor pues si pero, es que tu no conoces a Rei Hino. No, no, no, mejor me voy. Tal vez aun no haya llegado.

-¿nos vemos más tarde antes de que me vaya?

-claro, claro amor—dijo saliendo y tomando su bolsa—nos vemos.

-hasta más tarde mi princesa encantada, te amo.

-y yo a ti—dijo y le dio un fugaz beso.

Desde la primera noche que habían dormido juntos, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto más serias. El que vivía encantado con ella, con su sensualidad, su sonrisa pero sobre todo el amor que ella le demostraba cada vez que estaban juntos, lo tenía completamente enamorado. Feliz, feliz porque por fin había encontrado el amor; se sentía de muy buen ánimo todos los días para componer. Aunque le entristecía un poco irse de gira y estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, se sonreía al recordar sus palabras de amor la noche anterior.

Mientras que en la revista….

-bueno veamos cómo va mi apasionada y dulce competencia el día de hoy—se sentó a leer unas revista.

Rei en un tallado y elegante vestido rojo pasión, estaba sentada y leía con detenimiento la revista que publicaba la empresa de su novio. Ella que sentía un profundo amor por el pero sobre todo admiración por su trabajo, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio un artículo. Con los ojos abiertos y mas enojada que otra cosa tomo su teléfono y lo llamo.

-hola, pásame a Nicolás por favor.

-un momento señorita Hino—dijo la secretaria de Nicolás.

-hola mi amor—dijo muy alegre—estaba a punto de llamarte para…

-¿me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto Nicolás?—le pregunto muy exaltada— ¿Cómo pudiste publicar esto? Creí que eras un buen periodista ¿sabes lo que esto significa para tu carrera? Te vas a meter en un problema grandísimo por esto Nicolás.

-¿de qué demonios me estás hablando Rei?—le pregunto ahora molesto—dime.

-como ¿no has leído la revista? No me digas que tú no sabes Nicolás ¿tú fuiste a edición ayer?

-no, no pude, pero dime—dijo preocupado— ¿Qué paso?

-es mejor que lo leas tu mismo. Tu sabes Nicolás que nosotros no podemos publicar artículos solo basándonos en chismes, y mucho más si se trata de personas tan famosas. Te pueden demandar por difamación y daño a su buen nombre. ¿De verdad no sabias nada?

-¡por supuesto que no!—dijo muy molesto— _Azumi ¡Azumi!_

-¿si señor?

- _tráeme una revista por favor_ —le dijo a su secretaria muy molesto—mi amor pero dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso tan grave?

-mejor léelo tu mismo y resuelve ese problema Nicolás, menos mal que tu no hiciste esto. No podía creer que tú te prestaras para algo tan bajo y ruin. Te llamo mas tarde para saber que paso ¿ok amor?

-está bien –le dijo sentándose y con cara de preocupación—ahora te llamo.

Rei descanso, descanso porque ella que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no podía creer que él se hubiera prestado para algo como eso. Sentada mientras leía el artículo una vez más, pensaba que lo mejor era hablar con ella. Aunque se conocían hacia poco tiempo, le empezaba a tomar cariño.

-Souya, ¿sabes si la señorita Tsukino ya llego?

-no señorita Hino—respondió su elegante secretaria— ¿se la busco?

-en cuanto la veas, dile que necesito hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo?

-si señorita como usted diga.

Serena apenas llegaba al edificio, arreglándose lo mejor que pudo el cabello rubio algo desordenado por la prisa, fue a su oficina. Creyendo que todo estaba bien, se asusto mucho cuando recibió la llamada de la secretaria de Rei. Ella algo preocupada dijo que iría a verla enseguida.

-buenos días señorita Hino.

-hola Serena—dijo sonriendo—ven, siéntate. Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo. Por favor dime Rei, creo que somos amigas ¿o no?

-sí, si Rei—dijo sentándose—lo que pasa es que tu eres mi jefe y pues…

-entiendo—dijo sentándose frente a ella y algo seria.

-¿es porque llegue tarde? Si es por eso déjame decirte que…

-no Serena, no tiene nada que ver por eso; pero ahora que lo mencionas, dime ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-bueno como tú eres mi amiga, te diré la verdad. Anoche salí con Darien y como se nos hizo tarde pues yo…

-Serena—dijo mirándola algo seria a los ojos—tú ¿lo amas? ¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?

-pues—dijo algo sonrojada—si, si Rei. Sé que ha tenido fama de mujeriego y fiestero pero, desde que estamos saliendo, ha cambiado. Puedo sentir que en verdad me quiere y pues, he decidido darle una oportunidad. Darme una oportunidad con el ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Rei al ver la cara de enamorada y dulzura que Serena había hecho al hablar de él, no pudo. No tuvo corazón para mostrarle la revista en donde estaba aquel nefasto artículo. Tapando la revista con otras que tenía, le dijo para cambiar de tema:

-no, por nada en especial. Es que si tu, que eres tan puntual llegas tarde, es por algo. Me alegra mucho que las cosas vayan bien y espero que así sigan. Ahora ya para cambiar de tema ¿me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Tienes listas las fotos que te pedí?

-solo me falta retocarlas un poco y estarán listas, pensaba traértelas mas tarde.

-ah ok, ok, entonces ve. Ve y cuando las tengas listas—dijo levantándose de la silla para acompañarla a la puerta—me las traes ¿ok?

-muy bien—dijo sonriendo—gracias por no molestarte por lo de…

-tranquila.

Ella estaban ahí, paradas frente a la puerta despidiéndose como buenas amigas cuando….

-buenos días señorita Hino—luego miro a Serena— tonta…

-Tania—dijo Rei de mala gana— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-solo vine por mi liquidación, pero ya me voy— luego se sonrió y dijo— ¿ya leíste tonta?

-¿Qué?

-ah…-dijo riéndose— ¿aun no lo sabes?

Mientras que en una habitación de hotel….

-Darien ¡Darien! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

-oye, oye—dijo Darien en levantadora y en la puerta— ¿Qué te pasa Taiki? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿y tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿No se supone que tu estas saliendo con Serena? ¿Qué es tu novia? Todos nosotros hemos hecho un esfuerzo por cambiar nuestra imagen y tu vienes y sales con esto ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Taiki amor—dijo Amy a su lado—cálmate mi amor, seguro nos puede explicar.

-uy si Darien—dijo Seiya sonriendo—todos creíamos que estabas súper enamorado de tu hada ¿Qué te paso ah?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué están hablando?

-de esto—dijo tirándole la revista— ¿Cómo pudiste? No tienes una idea de lo que le ha costado a Amy, mantener una buena imagen de nosotros y tu vienes y sales con esto.

-ay no—dijo leyendo el artículo—Serena. Si ella ve esto me mata.

-oye—dijo Taiki al ver la cara de su hermano— ¿tú no sabes que es lo que pasa? ¿La conoces?

-¡no! no tengo ni idea de quién es esa mujer, ni porque dice todo lo que dice aquí. Nunca la he visto, yo amo a Serena. He estado con ella todos estos días, esto es solo un chisme.

-¿de verdad?—pregunto Amy con duda— ¿no nos estas mintiendo?

-no Amy—dijo muy serio y asustado—no tengo motivos para hacerlo. Me voy, tengo que hablar con Serena y explicarle todo esto. ¡Ah! Justo ahora cuando todo iba tan bien ¡maldita sea!—dijo tirando la revista lejos.

Mientras que en la revista…

-déjate de indirectas y habla claro tonta.

-ay estúpida—le dijo riéndose—eres tan tonta, que ni siquiera sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Que eres tan idiota que no sabes que tu noviecito, no va a cambiar nunca. Pero mejor lee, lee el articulo y así sabrás que no son inventos míos—rio a carcajadas—la mejor parte es la que dice _"me dijo que el necesitaba una mujer de verdad en su cama, no como la insípida de su novia"_ –luego rio perversamente—esa es mi parte preferida de todo el articulo. Eres una tonta ¿Cómo pudiste creerle algo a ese tipo ah?

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo con los ojos llorosos—no, eso no puede ser. Rei ¿verdad que no es cierto? ¿Eso es solo un chisme de esta tonta verdad?

-Serena yo…-dijo Rei con pena—si leí algo de eso pero no creo que sea verdad. Llame a Nicolás esta mañana y…

-quiero verlo—dijo con tristeza en la mirada—necesito leerlo.

Rei fue hasta su escritorio y saco la revista, Serena empezó a leer el artículo que hablaba sobre Darien y tratando de ahogar las lágrimas por lo que leía, escucho que le dijeron riendo:

-¡ja! ¿Lo ves? No eres más que una estúpida. Adiós tonta, no quisiera ser tu en estos momentos.

En ese momento Lita salió de su oficina en compañía de Andrew, ellos ya llevaban varias semanas platicando y cada vez se llevaban mejor, en aquel momento solo estaban hablando de trabajo. Saliendo muy sonrientes de la oficina, no pudieron dejar de ver como Tania se burlaba de Serena.

-¡es mejor que te largues tonta! Lárgate si no quieres que te saque del pelo ¿entendiste? No eres más que una…

-déjala Rei—dijo Serena con lágrimas—déjala. No vale la pena.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-ah…tu—dijo viendo a Lita con desprecio—tu me quitaste a Andy. Me las vas a pagar por eso.

-¿yo?—dijo alzando una ceja divertida— ¡ja! No me hagas reír estúpida. Mejor dime—dijo viendo a Serena— ¿Qué te hizo esta estúpida Serena? ¿Por qué lloras?

-yo…yo…

-nada que no sepa ya media ciudad cretina—le dijo en tono de burla—solo que aquí la estúpida de tu amiga, se dio cuenta que su novio no ha cambiado para nada. Es solo como sus compañeros de banda, un cari bonito que juega con las mujeres. Pobre de tu amiga pero eso le pasa por ser tan tonta.

-eso no es verdad—dijo yendo hacia ella—es mejor que te vayas. Vete, vete de una vez. Tú solo dices mentiras, nada de lo que tú digas se puede tomar en serio. No le creas nada a esta imbécil Serena. Seguro todo es un invento de esta estúpida.

-¿Cómo me dijiste cretina?

-te dije imbécil—dijo mas cerca de ella— ¿no escuchaste? Además de cualquiera y resbalosa, sorda ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-esto—dijo y la abofeteo fuertemente.

-¡Lita!—grito Andrew— ¡ya basta Tania! Vete de aquí. Comprende las cosas se acabaron por tu culpa, tu y solo tu tuviste la culpa. Vete.

-déjala Andrew—dijo Lita sonriendo—anda idiota pégame una vez más—dijo girando la mejilla—pégame pero si lo haces, no respondo de lo que te haga.

-ah pero que noble es tu noviecita Andrew—dijo riendo— ¿o será que es solo estúpida?—dijo y la abofeteo otra vez.

Andrew iba a detenerla pero…

-te dije que—dijo dándole un puño en la cara—que te ibas a arrepentir idiota.

Lita la golpeo, aunque nadie lo creyera por su físico, ella era una mujer muy fuerte. Después de golpearla y haberla hecho sangrar bastante, fue hasta donde había caído y tomándola por el cabello la levanto y le dijo:

-eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Andrew….perra y esto—dijo dejándola sin aire—por meterte con mi amiga y conmigo. En tu vida—dijo aun sosteniéndola del cabello— me vuelvas a tocar ¿entendiste?

-señor Furuhata—dijeron los de seguridad que llegaban— ¿Qué paso aquí?

-acompañen a la señorita a la salida—dijo tratando de esconder una risa—pídanle un taxi por favor.

Con las personas de seguridad había llegado Darien, el que estaba tan asustado pensando que Serena ya lo había leído, no pudo acercarse a ella por la cantidad de personas que estaba rodeando el lugar.

-¡todo el mundo a trabajar! Aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Lita, Lita por Dios—dijo Andrew revisando sus mejillas— ¿estás bien?

-uy si—dijo riendo—estoy muy bien. La que no va a estar bien es tu novia.

-ex novia Lita—dijo ayudándola—ex novia. Menos mal que ella y yo ya no somos nada, pero tu—dijo viéndola y riendo—tu si eres un peligro. Ven y te llevo a enfermería.

-estoy bien, estoy bien—dijo mientras se retiraba.

Mientras que Darien…

-Serena, Serena mi amor hablemos. Yo…

-¿quieres hablar con el Serena?

-es lo mejor Rei—le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas—tengo que hacerlo.

-ven—dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina—hablen aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Serena entro en la oficina al igual que él lo hizo, con el corazón destrozado y vuelto cenizas, se sentó y abriendo el artículo lo miro y le dijo con dolor:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugaste de este modo tan cruel conmigo? si lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo y ya, me lo hubieras dicho. ¿Por qué el engaño? ¿Por qué la traición? ¡¿Por qué?!

-mi amor, mi amor—dijo tratando de ir con ella—no es cierto, nada de lo que dice esta mujer es cierto. Tienes que creerme, te amo a ti y solo a ti.

-¿así? Entonces ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué sale esa mujer del hotel en donde tú y yo no hemos quedado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué sale casi que disfrazada? ¿Y por qué dice que querías diversión antes de irte de gira?

-no se mi amor—dijo sin saber que hacer—esa mujer está loca. Nunca en la vida la había visto, te lo juro. Desde que te conocí solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor, tienes que creerme.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hago para creerte ah? Basado en tu historial y las fechas que narra aquí, es muy posible que sea verdad. Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que me hayas dicho que me amabas solo para acostarte conmigo. No puedo creer lo mezquino, lo malvado lo mentiroso que eres. Parecías tan sincero que yo…-dijo levantándose para salir—te creí. Fue mi error, fui una tonta.

-no, no, no mi amor—dijo abrazándola—te lo juro mi amor, te amo. Nada de esto es verdad, son solo chismes para vender revistas, eso es todo.

-no te creo nada—dijo soltándosele—y hemos terminado. Claro que, ¿Qué hay que terminar? Esto nunca fue real, solo fui una mujer más en tu cama ¡eres un maldito! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

-Serena, ¡Serena!

Serena salió corriendo de la oficina, ella se apresuro a salir del edificio y sin que él pudiera alcanzarla, se subió a un taxi y se fue. Completamente destrozada y desconsolada, le dijo al señor del taxi la dirección del lugar a donde iría.

Mientras que Amy…

-señor Kumada, me da mucha pena con usted pero eso es difamación. Los chicos y yo nos vamos de gira hoy y va ser difícil ir a juicio pero, le aseguro que si no se retracta de todo lo que dijo en ese horrible artículo que su revista público, me veré en la obligación de demandarlos por difamación y calumnia.

-me estoy encargando de ese asunto señorita Mizuno, no se preocupe por eso. De nuevo lo siento muchísimo y…

-mucho más yo señor Kumada—dijo muy seria mientras todos escuchaban—esto puede afectar gravemente no solo la imagen del grupo, sino también la vida privada del joven Chiba ¿pensó usted en eso antes de publicar? No lo creo, solo espero que….

-uy hermano ¿Cómo brava su mujer?

-sí, y mucho. Es mejor que no se meta con ella ahora, nunca la había visto tan enojada Seiya. Apuesto lo que sea—dijo sentándose— a que la culpa de todo esto la tiene esa mujer. La tal Tania.

-es probable Taiki pero ¿Cómo probamos eso? Mucho más difícil va a ser ya que nos vamos hoy.

-¡Darien! Hermano ¿Qué paso?

-Serena—dijo desconsolado—Serena leyó todo y….me mando al carajo Taiki.

-ya, ya hermano—dijo abrazándolo—todo se va a arreglar. Amy está hablando con el tipo de la revista, tú sabes que ella es muy buena. Seguro consigue que se retracten de todo eso, tranquilo.

-eso es lo de menos Taiki—dijo sentado y con la manos en la cabeza—Serena no me cree nada, dice que por todo lo que fui, no me puede creer nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo hoy? ¿Justo ahora ah? Yo de verdad la amo y…

-lo siento mucho Darien—dijo Amy que colgaba—hable con el director de la revista, me dijo que se retractarían.

-gracias Amy pero—dijo levantándose—me da mucha pena con todos pero no me voy. No me puedo ir de gira en este momento, lo siento mucho.

-no Darien, no puede hacer eso—dijo Seiya muy serio—entiendo por lo que estas pasando y créeme que tampoco deseo irme pero, debemos hacerlo. No necesitamos más problemas en estos momentos, además, si Yaten que está buscando a su hijo va a venir con nosotros ¿Por qué tu no? no nos puedes hacer esto Darien.

-Seiya…. —lo miro con asombro— ¿Quién demonios eres y donde esta Seiya Kou?

-solo dice la verdad hermano—dijo Taiki a su lado—lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darle tiempo, tiempo a que publiquen el articulo retractándose de todo y tiempo a que vuelvas.

-no, no sé si sea lo correcto. Ustedes no conocen a Serena, ella es muy obstinada. Seguro si me voy, no la voy a volver a ver. ¡Ah! ¡Todo por culpa de esa mujer!

-me perdonas hermano pero, siempre te dije que te andarás con cuidado. Lo que uno hace siempre se paga. Tarde o temprano uno paga lo que hace mal hecho. Tranquilo, dale tiempo al tiempo. Si ella te ama te perdonara.

Totalmente deshecho al igual que lo estaba Serena de camino hacia donde vivía su tía, el no tuvo más opción que tomar su maleta y salir junto a los demás al aeropuerto. Sin saber que ese día seria el ultimo día en que la vería o tendría razón de ella, el se fue con la esperanza de que le contestara el celular en algún momento.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Miercoles, 10 de junio de 2015,**_

 _ **Hola, hola estimadas lectoras (específicamente de hablo a ti Clau). Espero les este gustando el fic que hicimos mi queridisima amiga Clarissa y yo hace como, jajaja, ¿hace cuanto fue eso Clarissa? ¡ya no me acuerdo! jajaja. Eso fue hace como mil años ya pero oki, estoy divagando mucho, como siempre :P**_

 _ **Un gran abrazo a Clau y pues nena, nos hace feliz que te guste la historia, espero disfrutes de lo que sigue.**_

 _ **A mi querida Clarissa (joya escarlata aquí en fanfiction) pues amiga, ¿ves lo que me haces hacer? ¡comenta con tu cuenta loca! jajaja. Cuando nos hacen un comentario como guess (o sea invitado en el buen español) pues toca es asi, editar el capitulo en doc manager una vez lo hemos subido a ese charraro de doc manager :P jejeje, si niñas, una bromita privada entre mi querida colega y yo ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo grande y nada, las dejo leer. Bye, esperamos les guste. Sus comentarios (respetuosos por favor princesas) son bienvenidos.**_

 **Capitulo 16**

Serena sentía en su corazón el dolor de la traición, su corazón se partía en dos en estos momentos llenos de angustia y rencor. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Y cómo pudo ella confiar en él? En su mente sólo había esos recuerdos de la revista donde vio las palabras de esa mujer.

Serena: Ya no creeré en los hombres, son unos malditos ¡Sobre todo tú Darien! –Avienta la almohada donde estaba recostada. ¡Te odio!

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el bello rostro de la chica mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Miró distraídamente su vientre y recordó que la última vez que habían hecho el amor, él no utilizó protección. Sintió un vuelco al pensar en ello.

Serena: No, no, no. No me vengas con esa Serena, es improbable. Sería demasiado –Se levantó rápidamente al baño y se lavó la cara.

El celular sonaba incesantemente mientras ella seguía en lo suyo se limpió bien el rostro y salió a toda prisa del baño tomando su bolso. Echó un ojo a la pantalla y vio que era él.

Serena: Espero que te hayas divertido lo suficiente Darien. Olvídate de que existo –Dijo con dolor mientras dejaba el celular en su cama y salía a toda prisa a la calle.

Llegó a la casa de su tía Akira y tocó la puerta con premura. Su tía abrió de inmediato y la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

Akira: Mi amor pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó curiosa. Hace rato pensé que algo te pasaba me preocupé mucho, te llamé al celular pero no respondiste.

Serena: Oh tía, me lo dejé en casa, discúlpame.

Akira: Pasa, pasa. Siéntate. ¿Quieres té o jugo?

Serena se sentó en la salita de su tía y miró las fotos que tenía sobre la vieja chimenea. Se levantó a verlas más de cerca. En ellas estaba su tía con su padre abrazados cuando eran niños. Lo cierto es que Akira era la réplica en mujer de su padre, claro, si eran mellizos. Su padre había nacido apenas unos minutos antes que ella.

La rubia sintió reconfortarse un poco al ver todas esas fotos relacionadas con la infancia de su padre. El esposo de la tía había muerto dejándola con un embarazo de apenas cuatro meses, el dolor de Akira fue inmenso al perder a su amado esposo en ese aparatoso accidente. Aún así, salió adelante con el hijo que tuvo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su tía que volvía de la cocina con la bandeja del té.

Akira: Oh estás viendo las fotos –Sonríe. Qué recuerdos aquéllos –Deja la bandeja en la mesita y vuelve hasta donde la rubia. Mira, aquí está tu primo Zen –Ríe. Tan risueño como siempre.

Serena: Si mi primo y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos –Serena mira la foto de graduación del guapo chico de ojos azules y cabello negro. De pronto vio en él a Darien haciendo que su mirada se ensombreciera.

Akira: Bueno nena, tomemos el té que se va a enfriar.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas en el sillón. Platicaron de todo lo que les ha sucedido en los meses que tenían sin verse. Incluso Serena sintió que podía platicarle a su tía todo lo relacionado con Darien. Su tía con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro le aconsejó.

Akira: Te agradezco mi amor que confíes en mí –Le toma la mano. Pero… ¿No crees que podrían estarse equivocando con ese chico? digo… dices que todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de ti.

Serena: Si tía, pero el siempre tuvo fama de Donjuán

Akira: Cierto, muy cierto, pero las personas cambian y más por amor. Tu tío era una persona muy alegre siempre rodeado de hermosas chicas, pero cuando me conoció él cambió de una manera impresionante. Es una pena que no lo hayas conocido lo suficiente. Hubiera sido un excelente padre y tío por supuesto –Le aprieta la mano. Yo sólo puedo decirte que le des el beneficio de la duda –Se encoge de hombros. Vamos mi amor, es una figura pública, ellos siempre se ven envueltos en escándalos.

Serena guardó silencio asimilando las palabras de su querida tía. Lo cierto es que estaba dolida por lo visto en esa revista y un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza recordando a Tania. Su mirada de burla y su sonrisa de triunfo.

La rubia hizo de lado sus pensamientos y miró a su tía, le apretó la mano y fingió una sonrisa.

Serena: Bueno tía no hablemos más de ese hombre, dime ¿Cómo has estado?

Hablaron largo y tendido de sus actividades, de su primo y de sus empleos. La tía Akira siempre había amado a Serena como a una hija.

El avión aterrizó en Inglaterra y los cuatro integrantes de "The Stars" bajaban del avión contentos de llegar a presentar su concierto.

Darien estaba como perdido. Su mirada fija en un punto cualquiera. De pronto un codazo de Taiki lo sacó de su trance.

Taiki: ¡Darien saluda! mira hay muchas fans que vinieron a recibirnos

Darien: Déjame en paz… -Bajó del avión casi corriendo resguardándose en los escoltas.

Todos los demás los siguieron siendo Amy la que daba pequeñas explicaciones a la prensa. Una cámara interceptó a la mánager del grupo.

Reportera: Dígame Srita. Mizuno ¿Es cierto que usted tiene una relación con Taiki?

Amy frunció el ceño

Amy: Estamos contentos de estar aquí, próximamente los chicos darán una firma de autógrafos. Los esperamos en el concierto –Atina a decir esquivando la pregunta de la aguerrida reportera.

Reportera: Pero eso no es lo que le pregunté señorita. Dígale a las fans del grupo quieren saber.

Taiki se aproxima al micrófono y lo toma.

Taiki: Esas son cosas personales, por favor respeten nuestra privacidad

Sin embargo, el más "Centrado" del grupo toma a Amy de la cintura y le planta semejante beso. Los gritos de las chicas ahí presentes no se hacen esperar.

Reportera: Bueno, ahí tenemos la imagen dice más que mil palabras ¡Taiki tiene novia chicas! –Grita mientras es empujada por los escoltas.

Al llegar al hotel Darien sigue llamando al celular de Serena. Se siente desesperado y desecho.

A su habitación llega Yaten y se sienta junto a él en el sillón tomándole el hombro.

Yaten: Tranquilo amigo, ten confianza que todo esto se esclarecerá.

Darien: Es que la amo Yaten. No concibo la vida sin ella, ahora que la encontré no quiero perderla.

Yaten guarda silencio y siente el dolor de su amigo como propio, al haber estado mucho tiempo sin Mina sintió el mismo dolor. Se pone de pie y toma la guitarra. Empieza a tocar una melodía mientras Darien se echa atrás en el sillón mirando al techo.

Pasados unos minutos Darien se levanta y Yaten deja de tocar para mirarlo. El pelinegro abre su maleta y saca las fotos que se tomaron hacía algún tiempo. Las miró con cierta nostalgia. En ellas se veía a Serena sonriendo junto a él. En otra ambos se besaban con el hermoso atardecer detrás de ellos.

Suspiró un poco y empezó a cantar…

Darien: _Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel, tus fotografías para verlas cada vez que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte…_

Yaten mira a su amigo y asiente con la cabeza y cambiando las notas de la guitarra lo acompaña con una melodía.

Yaten: Vaya amigo, tú en cualquier faceta tienes el don para componer –Sonríe.

A la habitación entran Taiki y Seiya, este último con una botella en la mano.

Seiya: ¿Cómo ven a Taiki? por su culpa no llenaremos el estadio. Mira que andar ventilando su amor a los cuatro vientos jajaja. ¡Sí que estás loco amigo! –Le palmea la espalda-Mira a los presentes. Bueno, ¿Quién se murió? –Mira a todos.

Taiki camina hacia el sillón cerca de Darien y se sienta.

Taiki: Darien, hermano debes estar tranquilo y enfocado a la gira.

Seiya: Si Darien, cuando volvamos podrás arreglar las cosas con la fiera.

Darien: ¡Te prohíbo que le digas así! ¡Es la mujer que amo y quiero que la respetes!

Seiya se queda de piedra al notar la expresión de Darien y alza las manos

Seiya: Vale lo he entendido –Toma la botella y sirve en un vaso. Vamos relájate, pensemos en otras cosas. Estando tan lejos no podrás resolver nada, déjala que se calme-Le da el vaso a Darien.

Darien lo toma y se bebe por completo el contenido sin decir nada más. Siente en su pecho la impotencia de no poder tener a Serena cerca. Frunce un poco el ceño y mira el vaso con algo de desconfianza.

Darien: Oye ¿Qué era esto? –Miró a Seiya.

Seiya: Simple, un poco de "Relajación"-Sonrió como si hubiera dicho lo más inteligente en su vida.

Yaten: Ya me dijeron por ahí que tienes nueva conquista Seiya-Lo mira burlón.

Taiki y Darien también miran a Seiya

Darien: Espero que hayas dejado de lado a la problemática Tania.

Seiya: Bueno ¡Ya, ya! ¿Acaso yo me meto con sus mujeres? –Les dice molesto.

Taiki: No Seiya, pero Tania les buscó problemas a todos. Y por lo que he podido notar lo sigue haciendo –Mira a su hermano. No dudo ni tantito que ella haya sido la causante de lo de la revista –Se cruza de brazos.

Yaten: Así es. Pero Seiya cuéntanos ¿Quién es? –Le dice curioso.

Seiya pone cara de idiota y mira hacia el techo recargándose en el sillón. Taiki lo mira, esos ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de perdido.

Taiki: Uhhh se me hace que hemos perdido a otro.

Yaten: Creo estimado que ya todos estamos perdidos ¿No crees?

Darien sólo se limita a guardar silencio mientras escucha la plática.

Seiya: Es una chica hermosa, sencilla, de carácter fuerte y muy apasionada –Carraspea. Si, muy pasional cuando de su profesión se trata, ama a los animales.

Taiki nuevamente lo mira a los ojos y se toma el mentón mirándolo reflexivamente.

Taiki: Estoy seguro que es la que te dio a Loki la tal "Ayaka la buena" jajaja.

Yaten: ¿Ayaka? –Lo mira con curiosidad.

Darien que había permanecido callado sólo escuchando

Darien: Sólo espero –Atrae la atención de sus compañeros. Que si esa chica te gusta de verdad como creo que es –Mira a Seiya a los ojos. La procures y respetes siempre. Creo que ya no estamos como para andar de mujer en mujer –Volvió la vista hacia unas hojas donde escribía su nueva canción.

Todos miraron a Darien sorprendidos por lo que le dijo a Seiya.

Taiki: Hermano, definitivamente te han cambiado.

Yaten: ¿Estarás enfermo? –Le toca la frente.

Seiya: Si está enfermo. Pero de amor –Se empina la botella de un jalón. ¡Salud!

Las horas, los días y meses han pasado y los chicos de "The Stars" concluyen su gira con gran éxito despidiéndose en Colombia.

Darien: ¡Que tal Colombia! Estamos muy contentos de finalizar nuestra gira aquí en este país tan cálido ¿Dónde están las colombianas? ¡Un grito! –Alza el micrófono.

Chicas: Uhhh ¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Te amo!

Se escucha el barullo de la gente que contenta de ver a sus ídolos les avientan prendas íntimas y rosas, además de otros objetos, una chica en especial, de lindos ojos café y cabellera larga y oscura como la noche lo miraba con un intenso brillo en los ojos, tocaba una y otra vez el escenario como queriendo subir a abrazar a Darien.

Darien se dio cuenta que la chica quería subir y sonrió ofreciéndole la mano.

Darien: Vamos linda –Le da la mano-Sube.

La chica no esperó más sonrió a su amiga que estaba a su lado y subió tomada de la mano de su gran amor platónico. Los guardias de seguridad quisieron bajarla pero Darien hizo una seña de que estaba bien.

Darien: Hola hermosa, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le puso el micrófono.

-Johana –Se abrazó a él- Soy tu más grande fan y me encanta su música te amo Darien.

Darien: Muy bien Johana es un gusto tener fans tan lindas como tú, por ustedes somos lo que somos. Gracias –Le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

La bella chica se aprovecha y se agarra de su cuello plantándole un beso, los gritos de las colombianas no se hicieron esperar. Darien enrojeció un poco y luego de darle una cálida sonrisa a su fan la tomó de la mano y empezó a decir.

Darien: Esta, es una canción que he dedicado a alguien que está en mi corazón, al igual que a todas ustedes nuestras queridas fans ¡Las amo! –Grita mientras levanta una rosa y la huele-Es para ti –Le da la rosa a Johana.

Yaten tuerce los ojos y toma asiento para tocar una guitarra.

Darien: La escribí estando en Madrid y espero que les guste –Se da la vuelta para ocultar unas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

 **Darien/Seiya:**

 ** _Cada vez que yo me voy  
Llevo al lado de mi piel tus fotografías  
Para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más  
Que amarte..._**

 ** _En la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
En las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_**

 ** _Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú solo en mis fotos estas _**

**_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se pone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no lo quede remedio más que amarte_**

 ** _En la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
En las estrellas tus ojos ve  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_**

 ** _Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú solo en mis fotos estas _**

Al terminar la canción Darien Chiba ayudó a su fan a bajar del escenario. La dulce chica emocionada con su rosa en la mano sonrió a su amiga y le dio un abrazo de felicidad por haber estado junto a su ídolo.

Serena Tsukino camina hacia su departamento con unas bolsas de compras en la mano. Mina que pasaba por la calle en su auto la vio.

Mina: ¡Serena amiga! –Saluda con la mano. ¡Vamos, sube! –Sale de su auto y llega hasta donde ella.

Serena: Hola Mina, ¿Cómo estás?

Mina: Pues-La mira de arriba abajo y sonríe. No tan gordita como tú, pero aquí estoy.

Serena: ¡Oye! Jajajaja. Ahora me invitas un helado.

Mina: Me parece bien –Le toca la incipiente pancita de cuatro meses. Todo sea por mi sobrinito.

Serena sonríe tenuemente, en su mirar se denota un dejo de tristeza. Mina le toma el hombro y la acaricia animándola, suben las cosas a la cajuela y caminan hacia el centro comercial.

Mina: Vamos, el helado espera.

Ambas sentadas en una mesita adornada con una alegre sombrilla de colores platican de lo que ha ocurrido en sus vidas, tenían contacto frecuentemente, pero siempre es como si se dejaran de ver meses, incluso años.

Mina: Sí Yaten está por regresar de su gira y dice que los han aceptado de buen grado, yo por mi parte sigo con la búsqueda de nuestro hijo. Ahhh Serena, a veces pierdo la esperanza.

Serena toma la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa y desliza sus dedos para acariciarla. Una pareja de ancianos las ven reprobatoriamente mientras Serena y Mina se echan a reír.

Serena: Jajaja, ya ves amiga, esos ancianos pensaron mal-Ríe.

Mina: Qué bárbaros, no pueden pensar que somos muy buenas amigas, incluso hermanas somos algo parecidas ¿No?

Serena: Así es, pero dime ¿Por qué estás perdiendo esperanza? Amiga, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentres –Le dice en tono dulce.

Mina: He revisado todos los documentos de mi padre, los de su oficina, del banco de la hipoteca, algo, algo que me dé algún indicio de mi hijo –Suspira. Sere, no sé qué hacer. Esto es algo que no soporto a veces. ¿Sabes? Ya tiene un año y ni siquiera sé cómo es su rostro, ni con quién está-Entristece. No deseo esto que vivo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Serena mira a su amiga y ambas empiezan a llorar amargamente abrazadas sobre la mesa. La misma pareja de ancianos pasa nuevamente y las mira en forma reprobatoria.

Serena los ve

Serena: ¡Oh por Dios!-Les manotea. ¿Qué no ven que somos hermanas que no nos vemos desde hace años? –Se limpia las lágrimas. ¡Ya dejen ese moralismo del año del caldo! –Les grita.

La pareja se aleja como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Mientras en un departamento en particular una pareja disfruta de la compañía mutua

Andrew: Entonces, eres todo un estuche de monerías Lita, escribes como ninguna, aguerrida reportera y además cocinas como una reina –Sonríe mientras acomoda los platos en la mesa.

Lita llega de la cocina con el salmón ahumado con algunas especias y el postre.

Lita: Bueno, mi madre era una excelente cocinera y me enseñó algunas cosas –Se encoge de hombros. Supongo saqué su toque-Ríe.

Andrew camina para quedar detrás de la castaña y la abraza por la cintura.

Andrew: Eres muy bonita Lita, una mujer maravillosa, cálida y tierna. Dime ¿Aún me amas? –Susurró en su oído.

Lita sintió el cálido aliento de Andrew y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando del dulce abrazo. Sorprendentemente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con él. Pone sus brazos en su cuello y lo mira dulcemente.

Lita: Te amé desde el primer día en que te conocí, ahora te amo más que ayer.

Andrew se quedó perplejo ante la aseveración de la chica y mirándola a los ojos sinceramente:

Andrew: Eres la mujer que siempre he buscado Lita, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo tonto no lo noté, pero ahora que te tengo en mis brazos –La aprieta contra él. Nunca te dejaré ir. Sé mi novia por favor Lita

Ambos se acercan lentamente sintiendo sus corazones latir al compás de sus respiraciones se unen en un beso lleno de sinceridad, amor, pasión y promesas por venir.

El atardecer iluminaba la recámara de los enamorados, que bajo las sábanas de fina seda roja disfrutaban de sus cuerpos ardientes de pasión y locura. La mujer de largo cabello ébano se sostenía de los fuertes hombros de su amante para tomar impulso y así gozar tanto como él.

Cabalgando a su amante se sentía en la gloria su cuerpo de piel morena clara sudaba deliciosamente mientras se empujaba una y otra vez sintiendo hasta lo más profundo de su ser el duro miembro de su hombre.

Nicholas: Así chiquita muévete más, eres sensacional. Así, Así –La sostiene de las caderas ayudándola a entrar más profundamente.

Raye se movía una y otra vez apretando el pecho de Nick y jadeando fuertemente sintió unos espasmos apoderarse de su cuerpo

Raye: ¡Ah, ah, Ahhh! –Se dejó caer en el pecho de Nick besándolo con pasión.

Nicholas le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja susurrándole

Nicholas: Así preciosa me encanta sentirte toda –Le lamió la oreja. Me encantas. Ahora voy yo.

El moreno esperó a que la chica dejara de jadear y la acarició suavemente pasando sus manos por su cuello delgado deslizándolas por su espalda y bajando hacia sus glúteos apretándolos con delicadeza se levantó con ella y sin salirse, la posó frente a él e inclinándola hacia atrás empezó a pasar la lengua desde el cuello hasta llegar a los senos firmes y redondos, tomándolos en sus manos los lamió uno a uno dándole pequeños mordiscos a los pezones.

Raye: Oh por favor mi amor –Jadea.

Nicholas: Así ricura, arde, quiero que ardas en placer.

Siguió dándole mordiscos a los pezones hasta ponerlos totalmente duros succionándolos y apretándolos con sus ardientes manos. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella primero lentamente y tomándola de las piernas empezó a penetrarla en un delicioso vaivén de caderas Raye se sujetó de los muslos de Nick para unirse a él más profundamente.

Sintiéndose uno al otro se abrazaron para quedar más unidos y dándose besos apasionados se movían al compás de sus caderas sintiendo la gloria llegar a sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

Pasados algunos minutos ambos llegaron a la cima del placer y abrazados sintieron llegar el orgasmo tan placentero que se quedaron juntos, abrazados unos minutos más. Poco después ambos tendidos sobre la amplia cama matrimonial se acariciaban y besaban románticamente sintiendo el roce de sus pieles calientes y suaves.

Nicholas abrazaba por detrás a Raye susurrándole dulces palabras al oído mientras ella sentía cosquillas al sentir su aliento acariciarla.

Raye: ¡Nick! No conocía ese lado tuyo –Sonríe mientras le acaricia la mano que tiene sobre su cintura.

Nicholas: Poco a poco las irás descubriendo preciosa mujer de fuego –Acaricia su muslo debajo de la sábana. Eres maravillosa –Le susurra al oído.

Raye voltea a verlo a los ojos y ahí estaba esa mirada llena de promesas que sólo Nick podía darle. Esos ojos color café miel que sólo podían hacerla arder en pasión ahora la miraban con el más profundo amor. Lo amaba con todo el corazón desde que era una jovencita inexperta, sus tratos galantes la hicieron entregarse a él como una niña enamorada. Y él con su protección y detalles logró hacerse un lugar en su corazón.

Nick por su parte miraba la larga cabellera negra posándose sobre el hombro delicado recorriendo con la mirada hasta sus grandes ojos negros, la insolente nariz que tanto le gustaba verla arrugada cuando estaba molesta, esas pequitas que adornaban ligeramente sus mejillas.

Nicholas: Eres tan bonita ¿Sabes? –La voltea hasta dejarla debajo de él. Pero tan peleonera como siempre.

Raye frunce el ceño y Nick sonríe al ver la naricilla arrugarse.

Raye: Y tú eres un insolente atrevido –Le dice graciosamente. Siempre queriendo salirte con la tuya.

Nick: Y una vez más, espero salirme con la mía –Se estira un poco para sacar algo del cajón del buró.

Raye lo sigue con la mirada mientras deposita besos en el cuello de su amante.

Raye: Oh Nick estás tan caliente.

Nick apretó la mano ocultando algo y se aproximó al rostro de la chica besándola con pasión.

Nicholas: Raye Hino, han sido muchos años de soportarnos, nuestros caracteres, nuestras peleas por las notas… pero… deseo que sean muchos años más –De entre sus dedos saca el anillo con una hermosa piedra de rubí. Sé mi esposa.

Raye se sorprendió al ver el anillo muy cerca de su rostro. Rojo, como la pasión que ardía entre ellos cada que hacían el amor. Rojo como el amor que sentía por Nick.

Raye: Nick, te amo. Y sí quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío por siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras una hermosa peli negra le decía que si a su novio de tantos años y miraba ilusionada y con una gran sonrisa el precioso anillo en su mano, otra chica no la pasaba muy bien que digamos. Serena, Serena que aun seguía enojada con Darien por lo que le había hecho, no quería saber nada de él. Dolida pero sobre todo molesta, escucho cuando Mina le dijo:

-oye Serena ¿has escuchado la canción que Darien te dedico?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Mina? ¿De qué canción me hablas? La verdad y la pura verdad, he tratado de estar al margen sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el grupo y sobre todo con él amiga. Una de las razones por las que renuncie a la revista y me cambie de casa, es porque no quiero que me busque cuando regrese. No quiero volver a saber nada de él—le dijo con profunda tristeza.

-entonces porque estas enojada con el ¿no le vas a decir nada de su hijo?

-¡Mina!—le dijo muy asustada— ¿tu como sabes que yo…?

-Sere, Sere, mi querida amiga—le dijo sonriendo y yendo con ella—soy tu amiga. Además de eso, no olvides que pase por lo mismo. Por eso te entiendo perfectamente, hasta el día de hoy estoy cargando con todo ese sufrimiento. Pero Serena, amiga ¿de verdad no puedes perdonarlo? ¿Hablar con él o…?

-no Mina—le dijo tratando de no llorar—no importa si aun lo amo o no, no puedo estar con alguien que es capaz de jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera ¿tu leíste el articulo? ¿Lo leíste?

-no, la verdad no. Pero sé porque Yaten me lo dijo, que la revista que lo público se retracto después. El me conto que Amy, la representante del grupo, hablo con la revista para que se retractaran amiga. Según parece nada de lo que decía era verdad.

-¿será?—le pregunto confundida—no, no, sea como sea el es un mujeriego. No le creo nada y menos mal que me voy.

-¿Cómo así que te vas?—le dijo sentándose frente a ella y algo preocupada— ¿para donde?

-me voy a ir con mi tía, se que estando con ella estaré tranquila. Según me dijo el médico debía estar tranquila y no tener disgustos. Que mejor lugar para terminar mi embarazo que en la casa de mi tía, ese lugar es hermoso y lo mejor es que es muy tranquilo y sereno. Rodeado de plantas y naturaleza, eso es lo que necesitamos—dijo tocando su vientre—en estos momentos. No saber con cuantas mujeres ha estado él.

-pero amiga no deberías….

-Mina…-dijo mirándola muy seria—no. estoy confiando en ti porque eres mi amiga, así como yo no le dije nada a Yaten porque tú me lo pediste, ahora te pido que no le digas nada a él. No quiero saber nada de él ¿has comprendido?

-está bien amiga—le dijo resignada y tomando algo de te—te lo prometo, no le diré nada.

Platicando un poco más y dejando de lado el tema de Darien, Mina le decía muy feliz que quería que tuviera una niña. Desde ya planeaba comprarle muchos vestidos, accesorios y maquillaje. Serena divertida con las ocurrencias de su amiga, siguió tomando el té y con la curiosidad por saber que decía aquella canción.

En otro lugar estaban llegando de gira el grupo musical más famoso de la ciudad _"the Stars"_ como era costumbre ellos esperaban que hubiera muchísima gente esperando pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al bajar del avión.

-¿no hay nadie? ¿Aquí que paso?

-me tome el atrevimiento de dar otra fecha sobre su llegada chicos—dijo Amy en la puerta—creí que por lo menos tu Darien—dijo mirándolo con pena—no querías que nadie te molestara con preguntas ahora ¿verdad?

-te lo agradezco mucho cuñada—dijo sonriéndole amablemente—muchas gracias. De verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie ni de dar ningún tipo de declaraciones ahora, solo quiero ir a….

-….buscarla—dijo Taiki levantándose—lo has dicho desde que nos fuimos pero ¿sabes algo? te entiendo. Solo espero que ahora que hemos vuelto, las cosas puedan aclararse.

-bueno…-dijo Seiya muy sonriente—esto es perfecto. De esta forma le puedo dar una gran sorpresa a mi Ayaka.

-uyyyy—le dijo Yaten riendo— ¿Cómo estamos de ansiosos no?

-¿será que yo soy el único?—dijo mirándolos a todos y riendo—tu por ejemplo no hacías sino decir: "Mina esto, Mina aquello" ni que hablar de Darien "mi hada por aquí, mi hada por acá, mi hada me odia…"

-¡oye!—le dijo Darien molesto— ¡cállate!

-el único que no se quejo, fue Taiki—dijo riendo con los demás—y eso porque tiene a su mujer al lado. Entonces no me vengan con sus cosas y ¡vámonos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-ya llego el auto que contrate para recogernos chicos—dijo Amy en la puerta y dando indicaciones—pueden bajar. Usen sus chaquetas por favor para cubrirse, ya saben….nunca se sabe.

Ellos hicieron lo que Amy les había pedido y bajando del avión para ir con sus seres queridos, Darien subió al auto y saco una foto de ella. Era como decía en su canción siempre la llevaba en su piel, pero era más que eso, la llevaba grabada en su corazón.

En otro lugar apartado de ellos estaba Lita y Andrew, aquel día en el que se besaron para sellar con ese beso su compromiso, no había pasado nada más. Lo cual tenía muy ansioso a un rubio y brillante director.

-entonces ¿Quedo bien mi amor? ¿Quieres que lo lleve a edición?

-¿ah?—le dijo confundido— ¿Qué me decías mi amor?

-Andrew…-dijo riendo— ¿no me estabas escuchando? Te dije que ¿si llevo el artículo a edición o no? creo que le haría falta una buenas fotos pero como Serena ya no está pues….

-Lita—dijo quitándole la agenda de la mano— ¿recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos solos aquí?

-claro que me acuerdo—dijo levantándose y acomodándose la falda— ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? Me alegra que hoy en día estés mejor, me dolía mucho verte sufriendo por ella y…

-lo sé mi amor—dijo levantándose para ir con ella—lo sé. Muchas gracias por haber estado ahí para mí, tus consejos, tu amistad y sobre todo tu amor, me han ayudado mucho.

-oh Andrew…-dijo acariciando su rostro—eres tan guapo y te amo, te amo tanto…

El la beso, dándole un tierno beso que después se volvió intenso, empezó a acariciar su espalda. Acariciándola y besándola apasionadamente, bajo su mano hasta su voluptuoso trasero. Incrementado el ritmo de sus caricias y de sus besos, se separo y le pregunto muy ansioso:

-¿me vas a volver a decir que no mi amor?

-oh Andrew….mi amor—dijo mientras el besaba sus senos sobre la blusa y su cuello insistentemente—no, no quiero, no puedo. Pero ¿aquí? ¿No te da miedo?

-mira—dijo deteniéndose y yendo hacia la puerta—tú me tienes tan ansioso que—dijo poniendo seguro—no. No me da miedo. Lo que me da terror, es dejarte salir de aquí así como estoy—luego fue con ella—ahora si mi amor.

-¡ah…!—dijo cuando él la cargo y la puso sobre el escritorio—eres un salvaje. Si nos despiden o nos escuchan, será tu culpa ¿entendiste?

-lo que tú digas preciosa—dijo mientras desabrochaba su blusa—como tú digas mi amor….

Desabrochando su blusa y su fino sostén de encaje, empezó a acariciar sus bellos y suaves senos con urgencia. Después de haber halado sus erizados pezones y de intensas caricias, empezó a besarlos. Pasando su caliente y ansiosa lengua por cada uno de ellos, la escuchaba disfrutarlo mucho. El podía sentir por las caricias que ella le daba en su espalda y por la fuerza con la que halaba su cabello, que ella lo quería todo con él.

El que llevaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer y estaba muy ansioso, estaba disfrutando mucho de la suavidad, de la sensualidad y de la belleza de su novia. Habiéndola excitado bastante, subió su falda y empezó a acariciarla en su parte intima.

-¡ah…! No, no por favor. No puedo, no puedo….

-oh pero mi amor—le dijo haciendo a un lado su interior y tocándola más profundamente—mira que si, mira como estas.

-no, no, lo mejor es parar. Yo sé porque te lo digo—le dijo muy roja.

-ah, ah, ah—dijo haciéndose sobre ella y quitándose el pantalón sin que ella viera—ya no tienes escapatoria nena.

-¡ah….! ¡Ah….! ¡Qué carajo!

El se introdujo en ella de golpe y cuando lo hizo, tanto ella como él, dejaron escapar un fuerte gemido. Embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, empezó a preocuparse por los ruidos que hacia el escritorio pero sobre todo los de su novia. A él no le incomodaba escucharla, de hecho, eso lo excitaba más pero, le preocupaba los demás.

-mi amor, mi amor por favor. Contrólate un poco.

-te…dije que…-dijo halando su cabello para verlo—te dije que no podía. Ahora ya no puedo parar. Mas...oh mas…si….

-pues mi amor—le dijo rojo y sin parar—es como tu dijiste ¡al demonio todo! Yo tampoco puedo, ni quiero parar.

Estuvo embistiéndola en esa posición por unos minutos más, luego salió de ella y la giro, para que quedara de espaldas a él. Después de inclinar su espalda sobre el escritorio, volvió a hacerlo. Esta vez estaba penetrándola en su sexo pero por detrás, el que le parecía que se veía increíblemente sensual y hermosa en esa posición, se había olvidado en donde lo estaban haciendo.

-quiero que lo digas nena ¡dilo!

-¡que! ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-lo sabes…-le dijo nalgueándola fuertemente— ¡dilo!

-¡te amo! ¡Te amo y no quiero que pares!—le dijo con los ojos cerrados y muy acalorada.

Luego de escucharla y de acariciarla apasionadamente por todo el sudado cuerpo semi desnudo, el obedeció cuando ella le pidió:

-siéntate.

El se sentó, cuando lo hizo ella subió un poco mas su falda y se sentó sobre él. Pidiéndole que se introdujera una vez más en ella, lo halo fuerte por el cabello y después de besarlo le dijo mientras se movía:

-¿esto era lo querías aquella vez verdad? ¡Dime!

-¡sí!—dijo con la manos en su trasero— ¡si mi amor si! quería esto y mucho mas…te amo.

-yo también…

Incrementando el ritmo de su movimiento sobre él mientras su cuerpo escurría sudor, se entrego a los espasmos que su cuerpo sintió al igual que él lo hizo. Ambos en ese momento, siendo solo manos, caricias, acalorados besos y fluidos, llegaron a un escandaloso orgasmo.

Mientras ellos terminaban de hacerlo, afuera….

-¡¿Por qué nadie está trabajando?! ¿Qué pasa?

-señorita Hino eh…—dijo un muchacho apenado y con miedo—es que…

-lo que pasa señorita Rei, es que vienen unos ruidos muy extraños de la oficina del señor Furuhata ¿podría usted preguntarle si está bien?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué raro?—luego miro a los demás y con mirada fulminante les dijo a todos— ¡a trabajar todo el mundo! No se les paga para calentar puesto ¡la impresión debe hacerse mañana mismo!

-¡si señora!—respondieron todos al unisonó.

-oye ¿sabes si Andrew estaba solo en su oficina?

-no, entro con la señorita Kino—le dijo entre risillas—y por lo que todos escuchamos, debo suponer que es su novia ¿verdad señorita Rei?

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!—Le pregunto aterrada—no…Andrew no haría algo como eso. No, no, no, voy a ir a preguntarle a ver qué pasa.

Mientras ella iba y tocaba la puerta, Lita finalmente levanto la cabeza del hombro de Andrew, lo miro y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

-te dije que no…que pena con todos mi amor. Ay no, qué vergüenza.

-ah… a mi no me da pena—le dijo bajo ella y dándole un beso—a mí lo que me da es un gusto que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Mientras que Rei…

-¡Andrew! ¡Andrew! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tienes con seguro? ¿Qué te pasa oye?

-ya va, ya va Rei—dijo mientras Lita se bajaba y se vestía.

Cuando ambos se vieron más o menos decentes, abrieron la puerta. Lita tratando de lucir normalidad tomo unos documentos y dijo casi tapándose con ellos:

-buenos días Rei, con permiso. Nos vemos después.

-¡adiós mi amor!—le dijo un Andrew muy, muy sonriente.

-ah… ¿con que era verdad?—le dijo estallando en risas—eres el colmo Andrew. Mira este desorden—dijo señalando el escritorio— ¿no te da pena? Tú estas muy viejo para andar en esas.

-ah no Rei—dijo levantándose y recogiendo todo—vieja tu—le dijo riendo—yo me siento de quince. Además, ¿tú qué me dices? También lo has hecho.

-¿tu como demonios sabes que….?

-ah mi queridísima Rei—le dijo riendo—los chismes de revista a revista ¡vuelan! Mejor ayúdame a recoger ¿quieres?

-pues tocara—le dijo aun riendo—esto quedo vuelto un chiquero, uyyyy—le dijo molestándolo— ¿cómo te divertiste no?

-ah…si amiga—le dijo sonriente—fue mucho más que eso.

Mientras aguantaba las burlas de su amiga y compañera de trabajo, recogía todo el desorden completamente satisfecho de haberlo hecho de esa forma con su ahora novia. Había sido mucho más placentero, porque el sabia que aunque a ella le parecía incorrecto, había accedido porque lo amaba y no se resistía a él. Muy sonriente y muy contento, era muy feliz porque ella lo amaba intensamente.

Mientras algunos como Lita huían para evitar los comentarios de corrillo, otros….

-vamos Darien anímate. Vamos y me acompañas a comprarle algo a mi Ayaka, mira que no me perdonaría que llegara de gira y no le trajera nada. Anda vamos, ¿sí?

-ok, ok—le dijo sin mucho ánimo—pero no ruegues. Te ves horrible haciendo esa cara, bueno aunque—dijo riendo—ya de por si eres bien feo.

-ay si tu—el dijo irónicamente—claro como en Colombia todas esas mujeres te gritaban que eras disque divino y que te amaban, terminaste creyéndotelo—le dijo rompiendo en risas.

-ay Seiya—le dijo Yaten riendo—no seas envidioso ¿Qué hacemos? Dejo matadas a todas esas colombianas, sobre todo a una.

-pues la verdad todas esas mujeres son muy lindas pero—dijo algo nostálgico—no cambiaria a una de ellas por mi Serena. La extraño tanto. No sé porque no me contesta las llamadas ni lo mensajes. Esto me está volviendo loco.

-Darien….trata de no pensar en eso ¿Por qué mejor no vas con el feo de Seiya y le compras algo a Serena? cuando se pide perdón no se puede ir con las manos vacías.

-¡oye Taiki! ¿Cómo así que feo? ¿Qué te pasa oye? Respeta.

-aquí el titulo de galán….se lo llevo mi hermano—dijo muerto de risa— ¿es que no te acuerdas que casi no podemos salir del hotel en Colombia? De no haber sido por Amy que contrato aquellos gorilas, no habríamos podido salir.

-uy si—dijo recordando y riendo con todos— ¿qué tal la chica esa ah? Tan obsesionada estaba por Darien, que con solo haberle dado un beso en la mejilla sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Pobre nena, bonita sí, pero medio loquita.

-fue muy lindo de su parte haberme acosado como toda una celebridad—dijo Darien riendo—pero aunque algunas como ella me amen "supuestamente" yo no cambio a Serena por nada de eso.

-bueno, bueno, bueno—dijo Seiya halándolo para salir—vámonos ya. Te estás poniendo melancólico y no ¡que pereza! Ya quisiera yo tener mujeres como esas todas locas por mi—le dijo riendo—si que eres tonto pero…te entiendo. Vámonos que quiero llegar temprano con Ayaka.

-salgo con ustedes—dijo Yaten—me muero por ver a Mina.

-y yo como estoy harto de verlos—dijo Taiki cerrando la puerta—me voy con Amy a pasar un buen rato lejos, muy lejos de ustedes.

-no pero—dijo Darien riendo y subiendo al auto— ¡no no quieras tanto eh hermano!

Ellos como los buenos amigos que eran, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Mientras Seiya y Darien iban a un centro comercial, Serena decía muerta de risa:

-ay no Lita ¿en serio?

-ay Serena no te rías mas—le dijo muy sonrojada—me toco salir casi que disfrazada de la revista y todo por culpa de Andrew. Qué pena amiga, gracias por acompañarme a tomar un café.

-no es nada Lita—le dijo dejando de reír—muchas gracias por hacerme reír, en verdad me hacía falta.

-ah, escucha—le dijo Lita dejando su tasa en la mesa—es esa canción otra vez. Es muy linda si y la dedicación es hermosa pero ¡ya me tiene harta! La escucho por todas partes ¿sabes quién la canta Serena?

-ay Lita—le dijo esta vez triste—pues claro. Reconocería esa voz a kilómetros, es el.

Lita al ver que Serena no había escuchado la canción hasta ese momento, se quedo en silencio y la dejo escucharla completamente. Luego se preocupo cuando Serena tenía el rostro bajo y unas lagrimas mojaron su pantalón.

-Serena, Serena ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Lita—dijo viéndola a los ojos y muy triste—estoy embarazada amiga. Tengo un poco más de tres meses.

-¡¿Qué?!—Le dijo casi regando el café— ¿es en serio? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-hace poco. Ay Lita no se qué hacer, aun lo amo pero no confió en el ¿Qué hago ah Lita? ¿Qué hago?

-ya, ya amiga—dijo levantándose y abrazándola— tranquilízate. Todo se resolverá, ten fe. Mejor dime ¿me dejas comprarte algo de ropa de maternidad? Tú eres hermosa pero, no es bueno que le hagas presión a tu vientre ¿sí? además sirve y te distraes un poco ¿Qué te parece?

-que eres muy amable amiga, gracias.

Lita pago la cuenta y ayudándola a levantarse, fueron juntas a unas de las tiendas del centro comercial. Sin tener idea ni quererlo, ambos estaban en el mismo centro comercial. Solo que mientras Serena y Lita entraron a una linda tienda a comprar ropa, Seiya y Darien entraron a una perfumería.

-¡ah! ¿No se cual escoger? Todos huelen muy bien y en mi Ayaka, todo debe oler bien ¿Cuál compro Darien? Darien, Darien ¿me estas escuchando?

-es ella Seiya—le dijo aterrado y señalando—es esa la mujer del artículo, es esa infeliz.

-¿de verdad?—dijo mirando de reojo—no parece.

-te digo que si—dijo saliendo—jamás podría olvidar esa cara. Serena me dejo por culpa de esa maldita, ahora vera.

-Darien, Darien ¡vuelve! ¡No hagas una estupidez!

Seiya salió corriendo tras de Darien, para suerte de Midori, la chica del artículo, Seiya se puso frente a ella para que Darien no le hiciera daño.

-tu ¡fuiste tú!

-ok, ok, si fui yo. Pero me retracte de todo en el articulo y….

-lo que quiero saber es ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste eso? ¿Qué ganabas tú con todo eso? ¡Dime!

-si te calmas—le dijo muy asustada tras Seiya—te digo todo ¿te parece?

-cálmate Darien, mira—dijo señalando la gente—todos nos están mirando ¿quieres que nos reconozcan o qué?

-está bien—dijo alejándose—vamos ahí, vamos a ese café y quiero que me lo digas todo ¿entendiste?

Ellos fueron al café, se sentaron y después de ordenar Midori empezó a hablar. Dijo que ella había sido amiga de Tania, que a petición de ella había hecho lo que había hecho. Fue interrumpida por Darien cuando dijo:

-espera un momento, Seiya ¿tienes tu celular?

-si claro ¿para qué lo quieres?

-quiero que la grabes mientras habla, quiero mostrárselo a Serena para que me crea. ¿Puedes grabarla?

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?—le dijo mirando a la asustada chica.

-no, hagan lo que mejor les parezca. La verdad sé que actué mal y de verdad lo lamento, se que la canción que escribiste y cantaste era para ella ¿verdad?

-si—le dijo muy serio—así es. Ahora por tu culpa y tu amiga, ella me odia y no quiere nada conmigo. Así que por favor, si quieres enmendar algo de lo que hiciste…habla.

-ok—le dijo tomando aliento—les contare. Tania me dijo que quería vengarse de ella, de la linda rubia. Creo que se llama ¿Serena?

-continua.

-me dijo que por culpa de ella y de su amiga, su novio había terminado con ella.

-eso no es cierto—dijo Seiya—no es verdad.

-claro, si lo sabrás tu—le dijo Darien con reproche.

-como les decía, ella era mi amiga y me pidió que le ayudara. Fue por eso que fui hasta el lugar que me dijo e hice lo que hice. Sé que no estuvo bien pero le debía un favor a Tania, por eso la ayude. Me dijo que solo sería un chisme sin importancia y que debido a su fama—dijo viendo a Darien con pena—no pasaría nada. Dijo que tal vez con eso, podría recuperar a su novio.

-¿a su novio? ¿Cómo?

-dándole la noticia a su revista, pero como no fue así, decidió hablar con una amiga suya en la revista que dirige el señor Kumada. No se me olvida su apellido porque me llamo y me obligo a retractarme de lo que dije.

-¿de verdad?—le dijo Darien muy sorprendido— ¿Qué paso?

-lo que paso fue que…

 ** _Flash back…_**

-Azumi ¡Azumi!

-¿señor? Digame.

-¿dónde está el periodista que redacto este articulo? ¡¿Dónde?!

-señor Nicolás no se pero, ya mismo lo busco.

La asustada chica fue y lo busco, lo llevo hasta su oficina y Nicolás descargo toda su ira por eso. Después de pedirle los datos de la chica, lo despidió. Pidiendo que lo dejaran solo, tomo el teléfono y la llamo.

-¿bueno?

-¿la señorita Midori Yumiro?

-si soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-soy Nicolás Kumada y llamo para que venga a la revista a retractarse por el artículo que se público.

-¿Cómo?—le pregunto asustada—yo no voy a…

-mire señorita—le dijo furioso—yo no voy a arriesgar ni mi carrera ni la reputación de la revista, por un capricho o por una broma suya. Como que me llamo Nicolás Kumada, usted viene hoy mismo y se retracta de todo lo que dijo, o la demandare por daños y prejuicios a la revista. Usted verá. Le aconsejo que venga y haga lo que le estoy pidiendo ¿ha quedado claro señorita Yumiro?

-si señor Kumada—le dijo asustada—ya salgo para allá.

 ** _Fin flash back…_**

-…y eso fue lo que paso. Ese señor echaba fuego por el teléfono, ni que decir cuando llegue a la revista ese día.

-ya veo—le dijo Darien indiferente—entonces para resumir ¿todo fue idea de Tania?

-sí, cada palabra. Ella me dio una carta que tuve que memorizar, me dijo a donde debía ir y que era lo que tenía que hacer—luego miro la cámara—si me estás viendo Serena, te pido me disculpes. Nunca tuve nada que ver con Darien Chiba ni con ninguno de los chicos de la banda, de verdad lo siento mucho. Espero puedas perdonarme.

-no grabes mas Seiya, creo que es suficiente.

-gracias Midori—le dijo Seiya guardando el celular—esto nos será de mucha ayuda.

-una vez más—dijo levantándose para irse—lo siento mucho, ojala me perdones algún día.

Mientras aquella apenada chica se iba, Darien volvía a tener esperanza. Recuperaba la esperanza de que mostrándole la grabación ella le creyera y volviera con él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Mientras Darien volvía a la tienda y acompañaba a Seiya a escoger algo para su novia, Serena salía del centro comercial con Lita. Lita iba a acompañarla hasta su casa pero Serena le dijo que iría a la casa de su tía, algo que le cayó de perlas a Lita porque en ese momento la llamaba su novio.

-muchas gracias por todo amiga, que pena.

-espera un momento Andrew—dijo tapando el celular—cuídate mucho amiga y piensa lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo?

-si amiga, gracias. Nos vemos—antes de irse dijo riendo— ¿vas a ir a seguir dando boleta con tu novio?

-¡Serena!—le dijo riendo—al menos te hago reír, adiós amiga. Cuídate y cuida de él.

Lita volvió a su conversación y mientras subía a un taxi, sonreía como toda una colegiala. Ella iba de camino a la casa de su novio y Serena…

-¿A dónde señorita?

-lléveme al valle bambú por favor.

-eso está algo lejos señorita. Esa carrera le va a salir…

-tranquilo señor, lo sé. ¿Me lleva por favor? Gracias.

El taxista emprendió el camino y mientras conducía puso la radio, una vez más sonó la canción. Para desgracia o fortuna de Serena al taxista le gustaba mucho la canción, por eso subiéndole algo de volumen dijo muy animado.

-de verdad se merecen lo que ganan, es muy difícil poner en palabras y melodías, lo que se siente por alguien. Según se señorita, ese muchacho escribió esa canción para una mujer. Una mujer que lo dejo y que hasta donde sé, el todavía ama.

-¿de verdad?—pregunto no muy convencida—disculpe señor pero ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-¡mi hija!—le dijo riendo—ella pone esta bendita canción todo el tiempo, es por eso que me gusta. Dice que se moriría de alegría, si su novio le dedicara una canción tan linda como esa. Ah señorita….esa hija mía es todo un caso, dice que le duele mucho ver a ese muchacho tan triste.

-pues usted sabe como son los medios señor, hacen lo que sea por vender.

-tal vez. Es como eso del artículo de ese muchacho ¿lo recuerda usted?

-no, no, la verdad no se dé que me habla—dijo muy apenada.

-ah pues en una de esas revistas que mi hija me pide que le compre, decía que ese muchacho estuvo con una chica que no era su novia. Dice mi hija que por eso fue que su novia lo dejo, dice que lo que más le molesto, fue que todo se trato de un chisme.

-¿un chisme dice?—dijo muy sorprendida— ¿Cómo así?

-si, según parece esa muchacha, la que salía en articulo diciendo que había tenido algo con él, se retracto de todo lo que dijo. Decía que solo lo había hecho para llamar la atención. Mi hija solo espera la noticia de que su tal "hada" como dicen que le decía a su novia, lo perdone y vuelva con él.

-¿sabe usted mucho de todo esto no señor?—le pregunto riendo.

-sí, mi hija es mi adoración y siempre la escucho hablar de sus cosas—luego se estaciono—hemos llegado señorita.

-tenga señor—saco dinero y le pago—muchas gracias. Mándele saludos a su hija de mi parte, dígale que lo mantiene muy bien informado y que es muy entretenido.

-ok señorita—le dijo riendo—yo le digo. Que tenga buena noche.

Ella bajo y divertida un poco por la plática que había tenido con aquel amable señor, toco la puerta de la casa de su tía. Pero mientras una confundida Serena entraba a la casa de su tía con algunas bolsas, Mina decía en la cama después de haber hecho el amor con Yaten:

-ay mi amor me duele mucho lo que le pasa a Serena. Hace poco la vi y se veía tan triste, no es justo todo lo que les está pasando ¿no crees?

-oye amor—dijo sentándose— ¿y si hacemos lo mismo? ¿Y si hacemos lo mismo que ellos hicieron por nosotros?

-¡ay Yaten!—le dijo muy contenta—por eso te amo amor. Si, esa es una fantástica idea. Pero…debemos darnos prisa, según me dijo Serena piensa irse dentro de poco.

-ay no amor—le dijo abrazándola—por experiencia se, que eso es horrible. Estar lejos de la persona que amas, es algo muy doloroso. Por eso debemos ayudarlos, tu y yo sabemos que pasar por algo así es horrible. Aun estamos sufriendo las consecuencias.

-lo sé amor—dijo abrazándose a él y tratando de no llorar por su bebe—todos los días me despierto pensando en el amor. Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo estará? ¿A quién se parecerá? ¿A ti? ¿A mí? Esto es tan duro Yaten, yo….

-por favor mi vida—dijo limpiando sus lagrimas—no llores, no llores mas. No debemos rendirnos ni decaer, debemos hacerlo por nuestro hijo. Por Oliver ¿de acuerdo? No llores más y mejor dime ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-bueno—dijo mirándolo y dejando de llorar—lo que podemos hacer es…

Mina de mejor humor mientras planeaba todo con Yaten, se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Aquella noche fue muy divertida para muchos de ellos, algunos como Lita, Rei y Seiya, hacían divertidas travesuras en la intimidad y oscuridad de una habitación. Otros como Taiki y Yaten dormían abrazados a sus parejas después de haberlas amado intensamente. Mientras que otros como Serena y Darien, estaban tumbados en sus camas recordándose mutuamente y sufriendo por su lejanía.

Al otro día….

-¿hola? ¡Mina! ¿Mina eres tú? Si lo que pasa es que me tome el día libre—dijo mirando a Andrew—ah ok, entonces allá nos vemos en la tarde. Gracias por invitarme, ok lo mismo para ti. Bye, nos vemos.

-oye…-dijo buscando abrazarla— ¿por qué tanto ruido mi amor? aun es muy temprano, ven acá.

-¡oye!—dijo riendo—no, no es tan temprano mi amor. Son las ocho de la mañana, levántate ya. Debes ir a trabajar.

-ah no—dijo halándola y aprisionándola en sus brazos—yo no me voy a levantar y tu tampoco. Nos vamos a quedar en esta cama y encerrados todo el día ¿entendiste escandalosa?

-si te entendí salvaje—dijo riendo—oye pero ¿me puedes acompañar mas tarde a comprar un regalo?

-¿un regalo? ¿Para quién?

-ah, sí me sueltas te digo. Además ¿tú no tienes hambre o qué? Debo ir a preparar el desayuno.

-entonces vamos—dijo soltándola—y mientras cocinamos me cuentas ¿te parece preciosa?

-está bien.

Mientras ellos se levantaban, Rei decía antes de salir para la revista:

-¿bueno? ¿Minako? ¿Eres Mina?

-hola Rei—le dijo muy contenta— ¿Cómo estás? Recuerda que ahora somos amigas ¿lo recuerdas? Puedes decirme Mina, como todas mis amigas. Oye ¿estás ocupada?

-no mucho—dijo viendo dormir a Nicolás— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-te llamo para invitarte a ti y a tu novio…

-prometido amiga, ya no es mi novio es mi prometido—dijo viendo su espectacular anillo.

-¡qué bien! ¡Felicidades! ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

-aun no lo sé pero, espero que sea muy pronto. Bueno pero—dijo saliendo de la habitación— ¿tu ibas a decirme algo verdad?

-te llamo para invitarte a….

Mientras Mina seguía con sus planes y seguía haciendo llamadas, Serena decía en el comedor con su tía:

-ay tía…ya no se qué pensar. Por un lado están mis amigas que me dicen que hable con él y le dé la oportunidad de explicarse y todo eso pero ¿Qué hago? Yo le perdí la confianza y pues…

-mira nena—dijo mientras tomaba algo de te—entiendo que la confianza es algo muy delicado y que una vez que se pierde, es muy difícil recuperarla. Pero por otro lado, huyendo no se solucionan las cosas.

-¿huyendo? ¿Quién huye?

-tú, tu mi querida Serena estas huyendo de tus problemas y más importante que eso, tratas de huir de tus sentimientos. Las relaciones de pareja no son lo que nos venden en las novelas ni en las películas mi amor, ellas se consolidan y se afianzan cuando han pasado por muchas dificultades.

-tía….entonces según lo que tú dices ¿debo hablar con él? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

-no, solo te digo que—dijo acercándosele para abrazarla—abras tu corazón, escúchalo. El es el único que casi siempre tiene razón.

El día pasó y Mina tenía casi todo listo en su casa, lo único que le faltaba era hablar con Serena. Yaten se encargaría de Darien y a Mina le correspondía Serena. Arreglándose y tomando su bolsa iba a llamarla para ir a buscarla.

-buenas tardes señora Akira ¿Cómo esta?

-¡hola querida!—le dijo muy sonriente—muy bien ¿y tú? Hace mucho no te veo.

-estoy bien señora Akira, muchas gracias. Discúlpeme que la llame pero ¿esta Serena con usted? La estoy llamando a su casa pero no me contesta.

-si hija, ya te la paso—busco a Serena— _Serena, Serena hija. Te necesitan al teléfono_.

-gracias tía—toma el teléfono— ¿bueno?

Mina se alegro al haberla encontrado y diciéndole que se arreglara para ir por ella, dijo que no tardaría en llegar. Mientras en otro lugar estaba Yaten tratando de convencer a Darien de ir.

-vamos Darien, no seas así. Mina se ha esforzado mucho para hacer esa comida.

-no quiero ir Yaten ¿es que no entiendes? No estoy para nada, para nadie.

-¿y te vas a quedar aquí componiendo música triste? No, no seas así. Vamos, mira que te conviene.

-convenirme ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque tú sabes que ellas son amigas, tal vez si hablas con Mina ella pueda…

-me convenciste—le dijo levantándose—voy a arreglarme y salimos, no tardo.

-pero te vistes decente eh—le dijo gritando mientras el entraba al baño—es una reunión formal ¿escuchaste?

-sí, si—le dijo antes de entrar a la ducha, luego dijo viéndose al espejo y mirando su tatuaje—he cambiado Serena y he cambiado por ti. Incluso hasta corte mi cabello por ti, solo por ti. Espero volver a verte muy pronto mi amor.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, ya todos habían llegado a la casa de Mina y Yaten. Todos luciendo increíblemente elegantes platicaban muy alegres con sus respectivas parejas y en sí, entre todos.

-oye Yaten, se lucio tu mujer. Este lugar se ve increíble pero—dijo viendo la decoración—¿esto es un _"baby shower"_? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Habríamos traído algo.

-porque Mina no me dejo Seiya, es una fiesta sorpresa para una de sus amigas ya saben—dijo algo triste—necesitaba que se distrajera con algo.

-animo Yaten—dijo Taiki junto a Amy vestidos a juego color azul—lo encontraran, ya lo veras.

-oigan todos—dijo Yaten mientras apagaba las luces— ¡escóndanse! ¡Escóndanse! Ya llegaron.

Mientras ellos se escondían, Mina abría la puerta. Totalmente divertida por sus travesuras, escucho que Serena le dijo antes de prender la luz:

-¿Por qué tienes todo apaga…?

-¡Sorpresa!—gritaron todos.

Para todos fue una sorpresa pero los más sorprendidos de todos fueron Darien y Serena. Ella se quedo inmóvil en la puerta, luciendo increíblemente hermosa en un vestido largo de maternidad color rosa y su cabello rubio trenzado, no podía pronunciar palabra. Tan solo se limito a verlo. El en cambio, se puso pálido. Sin poder dejar de mirar su pronunciado vientre y lo hermosa que se veía, solo pudo medio balbucear:

-Serena, Serena esta….esta…

-Darien, Darien por Dios—le dijo su hermano—reacciona ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿es que no ves?—dijo mirando a Serena—mira.

Mientras Darien hacia cuentas mentalmente y trataba de entenderlo, Mina decía muy alegre:

-mucha felicidades por tu bebe amiga. Hoy estamos todos tus amigos aquí para darle lindos regalos a mi ahijada.

-oye Mina—dijo Lita yendo con ellas—te equivocas. Seremos Andrew y yo los padrinos ¿verdad mi amor?

-así es preciosa—dijo yendo con ellas en un elegante traje gris oscuro—felicidades Serena, estas hermosa. Promete que lo pensaras ¿sí? sino esta preciosa mujer no me lo perdonaría.

-ah no—dijo Rei en un vestido fucsia y con Nicolás de la mano—se que nos conocemos hace poco pero mi prometido y yo te prometemos que tu bebe saldrá en la mejores revistas de la ciudad.

-Rei amor…. —dijo Nicolás apenado—eso es decisión de ellos, por cierto ¿y el papa? ¿Dónde está?

-aquí esta—dijo Seiya empujando a Darien hasta donde ellos estaban—felicidades galán ¡vas a ser papa! ¿No te da gusto?

-hola Darien—dijo Serena apenada— ¿Cómo estás?

-Serena, Serena—dijo abrazándola fuertemente frente a todos—oh mi amor te extrañe, te extrañe tanto.

-bueno—dijo Mina llamando a todos—yo propongo un concurso para saber quiénes serán los padrinos ¿Qué tal?

-yo también quiero participar—dijo Taiki de la mano de Amy—después de todo es mi sobrino o sobrina. Sería muy divertido además de ser su tío su padrino ¿Qué dices amor?

-me encanta la idea.

Mientras ellos compartían algunos tragos y se peleaban por ser los padrinos del bebe de Serena, ella…

-creo que lo mejor es que hablemos Darien ¿no crees?

-sí pero—dijo ayudándola—camina con mucho cuidado, en tu estado no es bueno que…

-oye estoy embarazada, no lisiada. Tranquilo ella y yo estamos muy bien.

-¿ella?—le pregunto sonriendo— ¿será una niña?

-hace poco soñé con una hermosa niña, de ojos azul zafiro, cabello rubio y blanca, muy blanca. Tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña.

-ay mi amor—dijo ayudándola a tomar asiento— ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Darien—le dijo sentándose mientras el tomaba su mano—tu sabes muy bien porque. Si las cosas se terminaron no fue por mi y lo sabes, sin importar si aun te amo o…

-¿me amas?—le dijo sujetando su mano— ¿aun me amas? Porque yo mira—dijo poniendo la mano sobre su corazón—yo te amo, te amo incluso mucho más que antes de irme. Por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo no hice nada malo.

-y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Según se todo se trato de un chisme, no fue nada más que eso.

-amor lo que paso fue que…

Mientras ellos hablaban y algunos competían, Seiya le decía a su novia muy divertido:

-te apuesto lo que tú quieras, a que en máximo dos minutos viene Darien a pedirme mi celular.

-¿tu celular amor?—le pregunto sonriendo— ¿para qué? No creo.

-ah…ya lo veras nena, ya lo veras—luego abrazándola y le pregunto— ¿apuestas o no?

-te apuesto—dijo riendo antes de darle un beso—lo que quieras. Tu solo pide.

-uyyyy ¡sí! esta noche me voy a divertir mucho contigo y con todo lo tuyo nena.

Tal y como Seiya lo había dicho, a los dos minutos Darien fue y le pidió su celular. Seiya mucho más que complacido por haber ganado, se lo entrego y le dijo alegremente:

-si quieres te lo regalo, por mi haz lo que quieras con él.

-gracias Seiya, ahora nos vemos.

-eres un tramposo Seiya—le dijo Ayaka fingiendo enojo—tu ya sabias que el haría eso ¿Cómo demonios sabias tu eso ah?

-ah mi amor—le dijo mientras le sonreía coqueto—para que veas, para que veas. Además de cantante ¡salí adivino! Ahora que tu hayas perdido con eso—dijo abrazándola—no es mi culpa ¿o sí?

-no, no, claro que no…tramposo.

Todas nuestras parejas se estaban divirtiendo pero, algo acabaría con la diversión de todos.

-entonces ¿todo fue culpa de Tania?

-sí, si amor. Mira—dijo mostrándole la grabación—tal y como lo escuchas. Yo no te engañe, nunca lo he hecho. Te amo y…

-¡esa maldita!—dijo levantándose furiosa—pero esto es lo último que me hizo, la encontrare y cuando lo haga yo….

-Serena, Serena ¿Qué tienes?—le pregunto con angustia—cálmate mi amor.

-Darien, Darien—le dijo tambaleándose—no me siento bi….

-¡Serena!—dijo deteniendo su caída—Serena ¡Serena! mi amor, mi amor, despierta.

Todos que vieron cuando Serena se desmayo y Darien la tomo en brazos, fueron hasta donde ellos estaban. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Mina hacia una de las habitaciones, Darien la llevo para poder acostarla. Mientras él la depositaba en la cama suavemente y los demás estaban muy asustados, Yaten fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. En medio de todo el alboroto Lita pregunto preocupada:

-¿Qué le hiciste Darien? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-nada Lita, nada—dijo sentado a su lado y sosteniendo su cabeza—te lo juro. Solo le mostré este video, si quieres míralo.

Lita al igual que los demás, sintieron curiosidad por saber que era lo que decía el famoso video, lo pusieron a reproducir y cuando terminaron de verlo Lita fue la primera en decir algo.

-¡esa maldita! Pero va a ver, esto no se va a quedar así.

-¿A dónde vas Lita?—le pregunto Andrew recibiéndole el teléfono antes de que lo dañara— ¿qué piensas hacer?

-voy a poner en su sitio a esa…

-yo voy contigo Lita—le dijo Rei enojada también—por culpa de esa ¡infeliz! Casi mete en un problema grandísimo a Nicolás. Pero ya verá.

-ah no pues si ese es el caso—dijo Mina arremangándose el vestido por los brazos—yo también voy. Nadie se mete con mi amiga y vive para contarlo ¡desgraciada!

-chicas…chicas…

-¡Serena!—dijeron todas alegremente.

-amigas—dijo después de que Yaten la despertara con un algodón—estoy bien. Por favor, esa infeliz me la dejan a mí.

-esa mujer—dijo Andrew con pena—que pena me da contigo Serena, de verdad lo siento.

-no es tu culpa mi amor ¿tú que culpa tienes de haber estado con una loca como esa? Lo que pasa es que tu como muchos hombres, tiene debilidad por las mujeres hermosas. Me da coraje decirlo pero, la tonta esa es muy bonita.

-pues creo que tienes razón—dijo abrazándola—para la muestra un botón. Tu eres preciosa mi amor.

-disculpen amigos pero—dijo Darien junto a Serena— ¿nos podrían dar un momento por favor? Creo que Serena necesita descansar un poco mas antes de salir y…

-claro, claro que si—dijo Mina sonriente—además nosotros aun no definimos quienes serán los padrinos de su bebe. Vamos chicos, dejémoslos solos.

Todos ellos salieron, un poco más tranquilos por ver que había despertado, se retiraron. Una vez que estuvieron solos ella le dijo:

-no puedo creer como esa maldita puede ser tan mala ¿Por qué a mi ah? ¿Qué le hice?

-mi princesa—dijo abrazándola—mi hada encantada, no te enojes. Mira lo que te paso, no quiero que te pase nada malo a ti ni a ella—dijo acariciando su vientre—te amo mi mágica y hermosa Hada, te amo Serena.

-y yo a ti—dijo acariciando su rostro con dulzura—aunque trate, no pude. No pude dejar de pensar en ti y de amarte—luego sonriendo le dijo—oye no te he dado las gracias por la canción, es muy linda. Muchas gracias.

-no fue nada mi amor, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti pero ¿sabes?—dijo sacando la foto de su chaqueta—tu siempre has estado ahí, es como dice esa canción. Tu fotografía me acompaño a todos lados.

-¿sabes?—le dijo sonriendo—yo también tengo esa misma foto, quería romperla pero era tan bella que no pude. No pude dañarla, la tengo en mi bolsa.

-bueno mi amor—dijo acercándosele mas—nos hemos dicho muchas cosas pero…

-lo sé—dijo con la manos en su rostro y con amor—también me muero por darte un beso ¿Qué estas esperando?

El se acerco a ella y acariciando suavemente su blanco rostro, la beso tiernamente. La beso y en ese beso sentía que su alma volvía a él, pues desde aquel día en el que habían terminado y todo había sido tan cruel y doloroso, el sentía que su alma se había quedado con ella. Besándola y disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad por tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Siendo una noche muy divertida para todas nuestras jóvenes parejas, solo el tiempo diría si seguirían juntos o que sería de todos ellos en un futuro cercano. Con muchos proyectos y sueños por delante, aun quedaban algunas cosas por resolver.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Cuatro largos años… cuatro años en los que han pasado muchas cosas, la vida ha transcurrido rápidamente causando que el tiempo casi se le vaya de las manos como agua a los habitantes de Tokio. Serena y Darien han contraído matrimonio recientemente en una sencilla boda civil. Mientras que Raye y Nicholas también casados, esperan a su primer hijo, lo que los ha unido aún más y se aman tanto o más que el primer día. Amy y Taiki tienen un hijo de apenas un año, el cual lo es todo para la pareja que cada día se ven más enamorados, Lita y Andrew son los padrinos del pequeño Taiki, ellos optaron por sólo casarse por la iglesia argumentando que la ley de Dios es más poderosa que la de los hombres. Yaten y Mina siguen viviendo juntos en la casa de la rubia, aún no se resignan a no ver a Oliver, que en estos momentos, ya tendría cinco años, su bálsamo por ahora es la pequeña Dariana, su ahijada.

La rubia hojea distraídamente una revista.

-Entonces es un hecho que el grupo se desintegra –Habla para tratar de que su pareja la mire- ¿Están seguros que eso es lo que quieren?-Termina de decir con una ceja levantada.

El hombre que estaba al otro lado sentado en el sillón, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero perderme los mejores años de Dariana-Acotó sonriendo-Ella es la luz de mi vida junto contigo bella hada.

-Jajaja hay mi amor, sigues con eso, mira que Dari es una niña muy consentida por ti y se puede encelar –Sonríe dulcemente a su ahora esposo- ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que "The Stars" se desintegrara, debieran hablarlo bien antes de hacerlo público.

-Por mi parte está decidido, si ellos quieren seguir, tendrán que buscar a alguien más –Deja el libro que estaba leyendo de lado para sentarse junto a su esposa-Señora Chiba, ¿Sería tan amable de seguirme hasta nuestra habitación para hacerle el amor?-Sonríe seductor-

-Jejeje cielos Darien, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta divertida-Antes me seducías románticamente. Velas, fragancias, masajes-Frunce el ceño y le sigue el juego-Me temo que no señor Chiba, es usted poco fino para pedirme que haga el amor con usted, así que declino –Vuelve su mirada a la revista.

Darien iba a replicar esa declinación por parte de su bella esposa cuando una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello negro ondulado llega hasta donde ellos están

-Mami, ¿Podrías llevarme al parque? Estoy aburrida-Dice con gesto de ternura-

-Claro mi amor-Dice sonriendo y mira a su esposo encogiéndose de hombros- Lo siento, la nena es primero.

Darien hace un pequeño mohín y se ríe.

-Ni modo, entonces las acompaño, iré por mi chaqueta y peluca.

-Papi, te ayudo a escoger tu peluca-Corre a buscarla y enseguida trae una de color rojo y cabellera larga- Aquí está.

-Jajaja mi amor –Le quita la peluca- ¿Quieres que tu padre sea una bailarina exótica?

-Se le vería bien ¿No? –Sonríe tierna-Vamos ya ¿Sí?

En el parque los amorosos padres jugaban con su pequeña hija de brillantes ojos azules. Era una imagen tierna mirar a los dos jóvenes con su hijita lanzando el balón una y otra vez.

-¡Luna pelota! ¡Papá! ¿Por qué la lanzaste tan lejos? –Enfurruñada.

-Lo siento mi amor, me emocioné-Se rasca la cabeza haciendo que la peluca rubia se le cayera.

Serena ahogó una risa y pícara se la acomodó rápidamente logrando que nadie lo viera.

-Señor Chiba, debe tener más cuidado.

-Mmm, está bien señora "De Chiba"-Sonríe coqueto.

Ambos miraron como su hijita se metía en unos matorrales a buscar su particular balón con la forma de una cara de gato. A Darien le había causado gracia las orejas del juguete y por eso había decidido comprarlo en vez de una mascota ya que Serena opinaba que no era recomendable que Dari siendo tan pequeña pudiera cuidar bien de una.

-Voy por ella mi amor –Le dice a Darien-¿Me esperas aquí?

-Vale.

Un grupo de niños escuchaba una historia infantil de labios de la hermana Inna. La chica recién había llegado al convento y estaba en espera de tomar sus votos de castidad. La dulce chica seguía su relato

-Y el niño al fín encontró quien lo adoptara encontrando unos padres amorosos –Sonrió- ¿Ya ven mis amores?-Guiña un ojo-Pronto tendrán quien los adopte como el niñito del cuento-Agrega dulcemente.

-Pero yo tengo cinco años en el orfanato y nadie me ha querido llevar. Entre más grande es más difícil-Acotó Oliver.

Inna lo miró entre una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. El pequeño Oliver de cierto modo tenía razón, entre más grande menos llamativo, aunado a el carácter travieso del pequeño, tenía otros dones maravillosos.

-Mi amor –Acarició su mejilla-Debes tener fe, eres un gran niño.

El pequeño sonrió tenuemente y volteó al ver una pelota con cara de gato que se aproximaba a él. Se levantó a tomarla y miró a la hermana.

-¿De quién será?

-No lo sé Oli, pero lo mejor es que la devolvamos, no debemos tomar lo que no nos pertenece –Mira a todos los niños-Esperemos igual y ahorita vienen por ella.

Oliver asintió y enseguida de entre unos matorrales emergió una bellísima niña de sonrisa amable.

-Hola –Sonríe- Esa es mi pelota –Extiende sus manitas para que se la de.

-Hola –Se la entrega-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Me llamo Dariana ¿Y tú?-Pregunta dulcemente.

-Mi nombre es Oliver-Extiende su mano-Es un placer Dariana. ¿Te gustaría escuchar un cuento?

-Pero… -Voltea a ver atrás-Estoy jugando con mis padres. Deben estar buscándome ahora.

-Oli, deja que la nena se vaya, sus padres han de estar preocupados.

De los matorrales emerge la rubia algo llena de hojas y sacudiéndose el cabello

-Hola –Sonríe- Soy Serena, disculpen. Ando buscando a mi hija-La toma de los hombros-Vamos Dari, tu padre espera. Perdonen la interrupción –Sonríe.

De pronto Serena mira a todos esos niños mirándola con ojos expectantes. Sus caritas curiosas y algunos sonriéndole. Su mirada se posa especialmente en Oliver sorprendiéndola sobremanera. Abrió los ojos como platos, pero trató de disimular un poco.

-Mami, él es mi Oliver, me devolvió mi pelota –Le muestra el balón.

-Hola señora, es usted muy bonita, tanto como su hija.

Serena mira el pequeño rostro en forma de corazón. Los ojos grandes color verde. Los he visto en alguna otra parte pensó la rubia. El cabello tan rubio y lacio.

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeño Oliver?-Preguntó.

-Tengo cinco años señora. Disculpe, estábamos invitando a Dari a escuchar un cuento ¿La dejaría escucharlo?

-Oli, no atrases a la señora, su esposo las está esperando.

De pronto, nuevamente de entre la maleza surge Darien sacudiéndose la camisa y una rama le quita la peluca.

Niños: ¡Es el de la banda The Stars!-Gritaron.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Oliver-Señor, denos un autógrafo por favor-Levanta su cuaderno del piso.

Darien no tiene más remedio que sonreír y levantando la peluca del suelo se la vuelve a poner.

-Ok, ok, pero no griten tanto, no quiero que venga más gente.

-Niños, no molesten al señor-Añade Inna. Ahorita está con su familia.

-No, no se preocupe hermana, es un gusto para mí saber que nuestra música gusta –Empieza a firmar las libretas.

-¿Por qué no cantan para nosotros en el convento?-Preguntó Oliver.

-Oli, mi amor. No seas imprudente.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Darien. Quien horas previas estaba pensando abandonar el grupo. Miró esos ojos verdes emocionados al verlo. De pronto sintió algo familiar en ese pequeño, algo que no sabía describir, es como si ya hubiera estado con él.

Vaya, se parece a… pensó. Pero… sería imposible. Volteó a ver a Serena que lo miraba como entendiendo lo que él pensaba. Se puso de pie.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?-Miró a Serena.

-Papi, Oli me invitó a escuchar el siguiente cuento

-Vamos mi amor. ¿Te parece si lo escuchamos?-Dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Oliver.

Darien no dijo más y se volvió a sentar. La hermana agradeció el gesto porque al parecer los niños estaban más contentos compartiendo con uno de sus ídolos. Inna comenzó el cuento y Serena miraba a Oliver atentamente, el perfil risueño del chico le recordó a su amiga. Sintió en su interior una corazonada.

Han pasado algunos días más y Darien platicaba con sus compañeros en una pequeña reunión que decidieron hacer, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Taiki era un padre ejemplar, fascinado con su hijo contaba todas las hazañas vividas desde su nacimiento hasta el cambio de pañales. Quién diría que los miembros de la banda más reconocida del momento serían todos unos padres de familia. Darien presumía a su hija Dari como un trofeo, mientras Raye se acariciaba su crecido vientre charlaba con Mina sobre los pormenores de la búsqueda de Oliver.

\- Es bueno que no te resignes amiga –Le toma la mano-Ten fe y confianza, sé que pronto lo encontrarás.

\- Muchas veces me siento que estoy cerca de volver a verlo, pero los indicios que he encontrado no me llevan a nada.

\- ¿Y el investigador que dice? –Pregunta Serena.

\- Hemos dejado de usar sus servicios, el dice que si lo sacaron del país, es casi un caso perdido –Se encoge de hombros- Podría estar en cualquier lugar

Unas lágrimas se asoman a sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Tranquila amiga –Le toma el hombro- Ten confianza, verás que pronto lo tendrás contigo.

\- ¿Pronto Lita? –Suspira- Han pasado ya cinco años, no pude siquiera ver sus primeros pasos, su primer diente.

Serena siente el dolor de su amiga en su corazón. Siente que debe decirle lo del niño que vio en el parque, pero eso sería ilusionarla de nuevo sin pruebas. Por el momento decide callar.

Yaten se aproxima a donde están las chicas, ha visto desde lejos a su pareja llorar.

\- Chicas, Darien me ha comentado lo de un concierto en un convento-Tratando de distraer a su novia.

\- ¡Oh sí! Pero Darien le dijo a la hermana que le darían la respuesta en unos días más. Tenía que consultarlo con ustedes –Acota Serena.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese lugar?

Darien se une a la charla junto a los demás. Seiya que muy acaramelado está con Ayaka se acerca jalando a su novia de la mano.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Del concierto? –Sonríe.

-Veo que siguen juntos, estás sentando cabeza Seiya-Sonríe Darien- Pasando a otro plano, el lugar es recóndito. Digamos que lejos de la civilización.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunta Amy jalando al pequeño Taiki. Saben que no podemos arriesgarnos a un secuestro chicos-Dice algo molesta.

-Tranquila mi amor, Darien ha dicho que la hermana ha sido muy amable y de hecho la idea fue de un pequeño admirador-Sonríe.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunta Raye. Mmm pero aún así debiéramos andarnos con cuidado. Ustedes son figuras públicas chicos.

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿Ustedes quieren ir? –Pregunta Nick.

-A mí me encantaría, además sería bueno darle un poco de alegría a unos niñitos que no tienen papás-Añade Seiya.

Todos voltean a ver al pelinegro.

-No lo puedo creer –Lo toca Yaten-Es el cambio más asombroso que he visto –Dice bromeando- Ayaka de verdad lo has cambiado.

-Jajaja, no sean crueles chicos, mi novio es un pan de Dios –Sonríe.

-Ya no bromeen –Dijo Taiki- Yo si estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño concierto-Mira a su hijo- Creo que esos tiempos en los que donábamos para cosas frívolas deberíamos dejarlos atrás. Es más si tenemos pequeños fans es señal de que algo hemos hecho bien ¿No creen?

-Sí, nuestra música ha trascendido.

-Por mi parte buscaré quien los cuide-Añade con dejo preocupante Amy.

-Oh cielos Amy, no creo que sea necesario –Le toca el hombro.

-Serena, es su trabajo velar por la seguridad de los chicos. Nick mi amor ¿Podrías ver eso?-Preguntó Raye.

-Claro mi vida, por ti lo que sea-Le besa la mano- ¿Nos dejarán la nota chicos?

-Por supuesto Nick, siempre y cuando no te pelees por ella con tu esposa jajaja –Le dice Seiya.

Los días sigue su curso mientras en el convento de las purísimas las hermanas comparten misa escuchando las melodiosas voces de los niños cantando a coro en la alabanza. La madre superiora Akari mira con especial regocijo a Oliver.

¿De quién serás hijo pequeño? Lo miraba preguntándoselo una y otra vez en su mente, se enteró por los medios del deceso de su financiador Yudai Aino sintiendo una enorme preocupación por no tener suficiente dinero para mantener a los pequeños y al recinto. Eso había detonado en ella una fuerte carga de estrés, las hermanas salían a pedir dinero a las calles y algunas veces elaboraban postres para venta siendo ayudadas por los pequeños. Ahora en el convento sólo quedaban cuatro niños siendo menos la carga de alimentarlos.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Azotaba un fuerte viento en la ciudad y amenazaba con caer una fuerte tormenta, el cielo lucía gris y cargado de nubes. La madre superiora revisaba unas cuentas por pagar y suspiraba una y otra vez._

-Si seguimos así, tendremos que cerrar el convento –Agachó un poco la cabeza y cerró sus ojos-Señor, por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante.

 _Una jovencita de ojos negros y piel blanca con pecas luciendo su hábito se asomó._

-Madre Akari, en la puerta hay un señor rubio que dice conocerla y quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Quién es hermana Yatsuri?

La tierna pero despistada chica se encoge de hombros y sonríe tenuemente.

-La verdad no le pregunté pero es un caballero rubio algo arrogante. Tiene en sus brazos a un bebé, o eso parece.

 _Comprendiendo de quién se trata la madre superiora asiente._

-Está bien, déjalo pasar.

 _La hermana se retira y al instante aparece en el umbral de la puerta con su característico porte alto y elegante de figura fornida. La madre observa los ojos azules y el cabello rubio del hombre. Posa su atención en el pequeño bulto que lleva en brazos._

-¿Puedo pasar madre?-Pregunta con voz gutural.

-Adelante –Señala la silla frente a ella- ¿A qué debo el honor señor Aino?

 _El hombre se sienta frente a ella y destapa un poco el rostro del bebé. La madre observa el incipiente cabello rubio, en esos momentos la criatura duerme plácidamente._

-Madre superiora, he venido para que me haga el favor de cuidar a este bebé.

-¿De quién es?-Preguntó con el semblante serio.

-Lo he encontrado y mientras decido que haré con él, he decidido pedirle que lo cuide, en ningún lugar estará mejor que aquí.

-No quiero problemas señor Yudai, sabe de sobra que esto es un lugar sagrado.

-Yo soy su benefactor madre, y daré cada mes una cantidad extra por el cuidado del niño. Tenga por seguro que no tendrán problemas –Añade serio.

 _La madre lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sabía de sobra que necesitaba mantener el lugar, y este hombre estaba cayendo como anillo al dedo, observó como tomaba al niño en sus brazos, como si no quisiera tocarlo mucho._

-Espero diga la verdad señor Aino.

Así la madre Akari decidió quedarse con el bebé y el señor Aino le dio una cadenita de oro con unas iniciales. El padre de Mina cumplió su palabra enviando el cheque mensual.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _Los niños ya habían terminado la canción de alabanza y empezaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones. La madre superiora los miró irse uno a uno y entre risas y juegos se perdieron en los pasillos, metió una mano en su sotana y sacó la cadena mirándola fijamente. La hermana Inna la sacó de sus pensamientos._

-Son unos buenos niños madre –Los miró con dulzura- Espero que pronto puedan adoptarlos.

-Así es hermana Inna, mi mayor preocupación es Oliver –Añadió esperanzada-Espero que pronto podamos darlo en adopción.

-Es un niño maravilloso madre, tengamos fe que pronto tendrá una familia.

 _Mina y Yaten hacían algunos ajustes a su hogar para recibir el año. Mientras Mina ponía las luces al árbol de navidad, Yaten colocaba unas esferas._

-Entonces pronto es el concierto, Serena me dijo que es cerca de la casa de su tía.

-Sí así es mi amor –Le da un beso- Lo cierto es que me da cierta desconfianza

-¿Qué te da desconfianza?-Pregunta curiosa.

-Bueno, es que no es muy cuerdo que viva lejos de la civilización ahí sola…

-¡Ah! hablas de la tía de Sere… bueno, es que desde que falleció su esposo dejándola embarazada ella decidió seguir adelante sola –Se encoge de hombros-Supongo que fue difícil luchar por sacar adelante a su hijo-Suspira-Creo es lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo.

-¿Estar sola? pero si yo estoy vivo y si me hubieras dicho ten por seguro que te habría apoyado. No entiendo por qué dices eso-Frunce el entrecejo.

-Mi amor-Dice enternecida-Que dulce eres

-Todo por ti mi amor, has llegado a mi vida en mis más grandes momentos de soledad y tristeza, llenándola con tu inmenso amor y alegría –La toma del mentón-Y el mayor regalo que me has dado es nuestro hijo, que aunque no esté con nosotros sé que pronto lo encontraremos, no perdamos la esperanza.

Mina entristece un poco el semblante.

-La esperanza es lo último que muere mi amor.

 _Mientras Yaten y Mina se profesan el profundo amor que se tienen Amy y Taiki esperan a Seiya y Ayaka en su departamento_

-¿Ya tienes el puré de papa?-Pregunta nervioso Taiki.

-Si mi amor, ya está listo.

-¿Qué querrá Seiya con nosotros? –Frunce el ceño-Digo, aunque él no es mi hermano no sé. No tengo ni idea de qué quiera.

-No te preocupes, presiento que es algo especial-Toma en brazos a su hijo-Espero que sea eso-Frunce un poco el entrecejo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, su relación con Ayaka está cada vez más sólida. Y además desde que les quité de encima al golpeador de su ex novio, él ha estado muy agradecido conmigo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-Pregunta sorprendido.

Amy lo mira sorprendida.

-Tomé cartas en el asunto en cuanto al patán ese, no podía dejar que perjudicara a uno de mis muchachos –Se encoge de hombros-Además es injusto que los hombres se porten como orangutanes, si tú me golpearas ten por seguro que haría lo mismo. Meterte a la cárcel-Añadió.

-Vale, lo he entendido, pero debiste haberme dicho ¿Qué tal si el tipo decidía tomar represalias y te hacía daño?

Amy se aproxima a él y le da un tierno beso.

-Todo está bien mi amor, no debes preocuparte de más.

 _Ambos terminaron de colocar todo sobre la mesa cuando tocan el timbre, Taiki se apresura a abrir la puerta y ve a su amigo junto a la hermosa morena en el umbral. Ambos venían vestidos de una manera formal y Seiya con su característica peluca para no ser descubierto._

-Hola bienvenidos, pasen, pasen-Se hace a un lado- Ayaka-Sonríe –Es un gusto-Le da la mano.

-Gracias Taiki, son muy amables al habernos recibido-Observa la mesa puesta- Amy, buenas tardes –Le da la mano.

-Hola Ayaka, pasa, siéntate.

Ayaka mira al pequeño Taiki que la observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés curioso como lo es un niño le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara.

-Hola cariño-Lo toma en brazos-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó mirando la carita en miniatura de Taiki.

Amy, Seiya y Taiki miraron la escena, Ayaka además de tener habilidad en tratar a los animales, tenía un gran encanto sobre los niños.

-Wow mi amor, tienes mucho encanto.

-Por eso tienes loco a mi amigo-Acota Taiki palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

-Es un niño hermoso de verdad. Pero aún no habla ¿Cierto?

-Sólo algunas palabras, ha sido un poco digamos ¿Reservado? –Sonríe Amy mirando a Taiki.

-Bueno, bueno –Carraspea Taiki-Pasemos a sentarnos.

El correr de la tarde transcurría tranquilo y las dos parejas lo pasaron de maravilla platicando de la culminación de la gira en Colombia y de la anécdota de Darien y su fan. Platicaron sobre sus queridos amigos Mina y Yaten y la búsqueda fallida de su hijo.

-Pareciera que se lo tragó la tierra –Dice Seiya algo contrariado.

-Es una pena que no lo hayamos podido encontrar –Taiki toma un sorbo de agua

-Si lo sacaron de país que es lo más probable, va a ser muy difícil que lo encuentren –Termina de decir Ayaka con el semblante triste

Amy que tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo lo aprieta suavemente, seguido de acariciar su tierno rostro.

-No sé qué haría si pierdo a nuestro hijo –Toma la mano de su pareja.

-Hablando de otras cosas, ¿El concierto en el orfanato cuándo será?

-Mmm… al parecer es en dos semanas –Sonríe- No sé por qué pero tengo una corazonada.

-¿Corazonada?-Pregunta Ayaka.

-Sí, siento que algo pasará pero no sé de qué se trata

-Seiya tú siempre con tus ocurrencias, debemos prepararnos ya que tenemos mucho tiempo sin cantar, y lo que siempre hemos hecho los Stars es estar siempre a la vanguardia-Sonríe.

-Eso sí-Acota Amy.

-Ok, bueno Amy, Taiki-Los mira-Hemos venido a visitarlos por una razón en especial –Sonríe nervioso y voltea a ver a Ayaka.

-Si Seiya dime –Dice Taiki.

-Venimos a pedirles que sean nuestros testigos de boda.

-¿Se van a casar?-Pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-Eso sí que es noticia-Se pone de pie-Enhorabuena amigo-Le da la mano y lo abraza.

-Cuenten con nosotros-Sonríe Amy abrazando a Ayaka-El matrimonio los hará madurar y ser más unidos.

-¡Felicidades! –Los abraza a ambos.

 _En otro lugar no muy lejano de ellos, está Mina mirando por el balcón de su hogar, su largo cabello rubio se mueve al compás del frío viento, sus pensamientos son invadidos por su hijo, que aunque no lo conoce, siente que está vivo y tan cerca de ella. ¿Pero porqué no te puedo ver mi amor? ¿Dónde estás?, mira hacia la inmensidad del cielo estrellado derramando unas lágrimas y apretando los puños._

-Oliver, no descansaré hasta tenerte entre mis brazos-Susurra.

-No estés triste amor mío –La abraza-Lo encontraremos, lo siento.

-Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo Yaten? esto es horrible-Se apega a su pecho-Es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie, es un dolor aquí-Señala su pecho-Es algo indescriptible no poder tenerlo conmigo.

 _Yaten guarda silencio y apega nuevamente a su esposa a su pecho apretándola contra sí. Él no puede evitar sentirse culpable e impotente al no poder hacer nada._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Y hemos llegado al fin de esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a toda aquella que lee en estos momentos y pues nada, esperamos que hayan pasado un buen rato y se hayan divertido; mi amiga y yo nos reímos y disfrutamos escribir este fic hasta mas no poder. Oigan, que hablando de ella... les dejó un saludo al final del capitulo; pues la verdad sea completamente dicha, este fic es mas suyo que mío :D Ella fue la de la idea. Yo solo fui muy de buenas que me invitó a su proyecto.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, las dejo leer tranquilitas :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 _El grupo The Stars vocalizaba mientras afinaban sus instrumentos, entre risas y bromas disfrutaban de un día que pintaba ser maravilloso. Faltaban algunos días para concluir el año y muchas cosas habían pasado con ellos, desde el compromiso de Seiya hasta el próximo concierto en el convento, todo estaba listo para el gran día en el que llegarían a deleitar con su música a los pequeños que ahí habitaban. Habían decidido subastar el mini concierto para dar las regalías al convento, además de dar un apoyo a las monjas para su sustento. La tía de Serena había aceptado de buen grado acompañarlos esperando también el tan ansiado día._

-Si claro madre superiora, ellos están listos para mañana –Decía Amy-Si, pero quiero que sean tratados con absoluta discreción, oh gracias.

 _Amy terminaba los detalles del concierto mientras Rei y Serena tomaban algunas fotos de los chicos para llevárselas a los niños._

-Vaya esto promete estar fenomenal.

-Si estoy muy emocionada, los chicos después de tanto tiempo de no estar sobre los escenarios volverán a estarlo-Sonríe.

-Si claro, y lo mejor es que es para una obra benéfica, lo mejor es que Nick cubrirá la nota –Se acaricia la pancita.

 _Serena nota el gesto y sonríe._

-¿Te ha dado mucho problema?

-Para nada, es muy tranquilo, aunque de vez en cuando patea mucho jejeje. Guerroso como el padre.

-¿Guerroso?

-Sí, será niño-Sonríe.

-Felicidades amiga-La abraza. Además de una gran amiga, fuiste una gran jefa.

-Puedo volver a ser tu jefa cuando gustes –Guiña un ojo-Es cuestión que te decidas a volver, la revista necesita talento como el tuyo.

-Oh no lo sé, Dariana suele ser muy absorbente.

-Bueno, piénsalo, tal vez Darien decida quedarse al cuidado de la nena ahora que quieren desintegrarse.

-¿Cómo sabes que quieren separarse?

-Jajaja un buen reportero siempre hace su trabajo.

 _A su lado llegaron las demás chicas que traían algo para almorzar a sus parejas._

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludó Mina-¿Qué tal van los muchachos? –Lanza un beso a Yaten.

-Bien, ahí van entre ciertos ajustes han logrado ponerse de acuerdo –Acota Serena.

-Traje un pequeño postre para todos- Sonríe Lita.

 _Andrew saluda discreto y se separa de la mano de Lita para entretenerse con el pequeño Taiki._

 **-** Ya les hace falta un bebé –Acota Amy

-¿Si verdad? ¿Para cuándo amiga?-Serena abraza a Lita.

-Oh bueno, es que nuestros empleos nos tienen muy ocupados.

-Siempre hay un tiempo amiga-Termina Amy –Mira Taiki y yo nos llegó cuando menos lo esperábamos, ahora es la luz de nuestros ojos –Mira enternecida a Andrew-Y creo que Andrew ya quiere ser papá-Sonríe.

 _Lita guardó silencio y miró la tierna escena de Andrew jugando con Taiki en un caballito de madera._

 _Mina y Yaten llegaron a su casa completamente exhaustos. Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y Mina llena de desgana se dejó caer en la cama._

-Han sido días largos –Suspiró.

 _Yaten se sentó a su lado en la cama y también se dejó caer hacia atrás mirando el techo._

-Mmm, Mina –Suspira-¿Te has llegado a plantear alguna vez?-Las palabras murieron en sus labios.

 _Mina volteó a verlo y entendió lo que quiso decirle._

 **-** Sí. Yaten-Terminó de decir-Pero, yo nunca me rendiré. Si es preciso viajaré por todo el mundo para encontrarlo.

 _Yaten se puso de lado mirándola fijamente._

 **-** Te amo con toda mi alma Minako-Acaricia su rostro. Eres… tan cálida…

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor.

Por su parte Ayaka terminaba de darle de comer a unos peces y a su lado Seiya miraba todo con atención.

-Estoy muy contento que Amy y Taiki hayan accedido a ser nuestros testigos en nuestra boda –Le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo este tiempo me has hecho muy feliz Seiya, no pensé que terminaría casada con un famoso –Sonríe-Lo mejor es que mi hermana y madre te han aceptado de buen grado.

-Sí jajaja. Sobre todo tu hermana, es una chica maravillosa.

-Aún no puedo creer que se haya puesto así cuando los vio a todos juntos-Mueve la cabeza en negación.

-Sabes que somos irresistibles.

-Si claro tontito –Saca el pequeño traste de una jaula-Sobre todo tú- Ríe- Pretensioso presumido.

-¿Ah sí?-La aprisiona contra la pared –Repítelo de nuevo-Le dice en voz sensual.

La morena siente el cálido aliento de Seiya sobre su rostro y el calor de su cuerpo invadirla. El pequeño traste se le cayó de la mano.

-Eres un tonto prete… -Es callada por un apasionado beso.

Seiya la pegó más a la pared y con sus manos aprisionó las suyas en la pared besándola ardientemente. Así juntos permanecieron un rato besándose y pegándose uno al otro.

Seiya deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ayaka y pasó sus manos sobre la blusa y pellizcando sus pezones la besó jugando con su lengua.

-Mmm nos van a ver –Dijo Ayaka.

-Vuelve a decir que soy pretensioso y te poseo aquí mismo, no me importa que nos vean.

-Tonto

Eso a Seiya no le importó y la levantó de los muslos embistiéndola sobre la ropa y acariciando sus senos una y otra vez. Bajó la blusa y empezó a succionar uno de los pezones mientras con la otra mano apretaba el otro seno.

-Ah…-Gimió Ayaka mientras enterraba una mano en su cabello.

La chica metió la otra mano en el pantalón de Seiya jugueteando con su virilidad mientras apretaba fuertemente el cabello de él. Seiya la cargó y ella sujetándose con sus piernas llegaron hasta un pequeño mostrador al final de la tienda, ahí empezaron a denudarse rápidamente mientras seguían besándose.

Ayaka despojó de la ropa interior a Seiya y se deslizó hasta abajo tomando el miembro lo succionó primero suavemente arrancando suspiros de placer a su novio. Poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta hacerlo gritar.

-Calla, nos van a oír

-Tú tienes la culpa

Él la tomó en brazos colocándola en la orilla del mostrador y bajando el tanga con los dientes se deleitó con el cuerpo de su mujer. Poco a poco descendió hasta su intimidad hasta perderse en ella.

-¡Ahhh!-Gimió.

-Ahora me toca a mí mi vida-Sonrió Seiya.

Ayaka se retorcía del más puro placer sintiendo la prodigiosa lengua de su amado, se apretaba los labios sensualmente mientras acariciaba sus senos. Poco a poco Seiya fue sembrando besos en sus muslos y vientre hasta subir y tomándola de los muslos la penetró suavemente empezando un delicioso vaivén de caderas

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-Oh, me encanta

Ayaka se movía al compás de las caderas de Seiya ambos totalmente húmedos de placer disfrutando de las mieles del sexo sintiéndose una y otra vez más unidos en una ardiente entrega llena de amor, placer y éxtasis. Acariciando sus cuerpos y rozando sus pieles permanecieron haciéndose el amor por largos minutos sintiendo el ardor de la pasión que crecía una y otra vez en el vientre de Ayaka.

En el convento ya todo estaba listo para recibir a los Stars, Oliver era el más emocionado y junto a sus compañeritos jugaba a que eran cantantes, si bien es cierto que el pequeño rubio tenía una voz prodigiosa seguía siendo un enigma el paradero de su familia. La madre superiora lo miraba desde lejos jugar con un palo simulando un micrófono.

-De aquel amor, de música ligera, nada nos libra, nada más queda –Cantaba Oliver a su público de cuatro niños.

-Me parece increíble que esos cantantes hayan accedido a venir a dar un concierto exclusivamente hermana –Le dijo a Yatsuri

-Pues créalo madre, nuestras oraciones han sido escuchadas, ellos donarán lo que recaude la grabación del concierto al convento y eso me tiene dichosa –Sonríe

-Es verdad madre superiora –Acota Inna-Además los chicos son muy conocidos en el medio y seguramente pronto tendrán compradores de este concierto.

-Ok, me parece excelente, lo único que no quiero es que decepcionen a los niños –Echa una mirada a los cinco pequeños-Están muy emocionados con su llegada.

-Cierto, incluso Oliver les tiene preparada una canción.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, el pequeño ha estado ensayando para este día madre-Sonríe dulce Inna.

-Vaya, entonces con más razón espero que no fallen en su promesa.

-No lo harán madre, el joven Darien dio su palabra –Añade Inna.

La madre superiora asiente y se retira no sin antes dar una mirada al pequeño Oliver.

Serena y Darien junto a Lita y Andrew han quedado de verse en casa de estos últimos para llegar juntos al convento. Serena le comentó a Lita del parecido enorme que tiene el pequeño rubio que vieron hacía un tiempo en el parque con sus amigos Yaten y Mina.

-¡Oh por Dios Serena! –Exclama emocionada-Si eso es cierto Mina tendrá de nuevo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-No hemos querido comentar nada, pues no deseamos que Mina se ilusione de nuevo –Añade Serena.

-Y no se sabe a ciencia cierta la procedencia del niño-Dice Darien mientras le pone un suéter a Dari.

-Pues esperemos que todo se resuelva favorablemente, ellos han sufrido mucho por la desaparición de su hijo-Dice Andrew-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no dieron parte a la policía.

-Bueno, es que el padre de Mina le dijo que había muerto, y cuando al fín lo confesó, Mina prefirió buscarlo con discreción contratando un investigador.

-Y la verdad la policía no es muy eficiente en esos casos-Añade Darien.

-Ok, amigos entonces vámonos que es algo tarde, tal vez todos ya estén allí.

Amy y Taiki llegaron al convento en una discreta camioneta, acompañados de su pequeño Taiki que al ver a los niños se bajó inmediatamente, a pesar de que no hablaba muy bien se entusiasmó con los pequeños habitantes del lugar.

Taiki ayudó a su pareja a bajar de la camioneta y la hermana Yatsuri les recibió con una sonrisa amable. Amy saludó alegremente mientras la seguían por los pasillos.

Poco tiempo después llegó Mina y Yaten en un coche pequeño, bajaron y los recibió Inna con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se le congeló al ver los rostros de los cantantes, pero fingió muy bien. "Se parecen tanto a…" los pensamientos murieron en su mente al sentir las manos de Mina saludarla

-Buenas señorita, esperamos no ser los últimos-Sonríe tenuemente.

La hermana se queda mirando esa sonrisa tan parecida a…

-Hermana, es un placer –Saluda Yaten-Espero que queden complacidos con el espectáculo.

-Claro, claro por favor pasen. Y pueden llamarme Inna –Sonríe dulcemente-Como podrán ver, el lugar es discreto y bastante acogedor. Los inviernos suelen ser cruentos en esta parte de la ciudad, pero hemos podido acomodarnos muy bien-Señala-En esta parte es donde será su presentación, tendrán pocos espectadores tal como lo pidió la señorita Amy, ¡Ah por cierto! Ella y su esposo recién llegaron.

-Oh bien, pero antes hermana, nos gustaría conocer este hermoso lugar-Acota Yaten mirando toda la estructura del convento-Se puede percibir la enorme paz-Sonríe.

Mina se toma del brazo de su pareja y observa todo con particular curiosidad. Al fondo de los pasillos se ve correr a unos niños y detrás de ellos está el pequeño Taiki.

-Ya quedan pocos niños hermana ¿Verdad?

-En realidad sí, sólo ellos cinco-Señala-Por razones del destino no han podido encontrar unos padres a quien amar.

Yaten mira a los pequeños correr entre los fuertes pilares mientras Taiki los sigue a paso torpe. Al ser un niño de apenas un año los demás lo dejan atrás.

-Pobrecito nene-Sonríe-Cuando uno es menor se aprovechan –Ríe.

-Jajaja cierto joven.

-Yaten, llámeme Yaten por favor hermana.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos –Sonríe-Miren estas son las capillas, como pueden notar están un poco deterioradas debido a que no podemos darles mantenimiento seguido.

-Hermana ¿Y por qué tan recóndito?

-Es un lugar lleno de paz, el Padre que lo fundó hace algunos años decidió que se hiciera aquí ya que un hombre muy adinerado había donado estos terrenos a la iglesia, pero con el tiempo la iglesia se fue olvidando de todo esto –Mira a su alrededor-Y bueno, hemos tenido que mantenernos por personas bondadosas y el trabajo propio haciendo dulces o rompope para vender –Sonríe-Su concierto será de gran ayuda.

Ambos miran a los niños acercarse corriendo a ellos.

-¡Hola! –Saluda con su manita-Somos sus más fieles admiradores, cantan como los mismos ángeles

Mina siente un vuelco en el corazón al ver el rostro de ese niño rubio.

-Hola nene –Se agacha a su altura-Soy la cantante Minako Aino. Él es Yaten Kou.

-Sí los conozco, bueno conozco más la música de los Stars.

-Oh bien-Ríe-Es que yo me retiré hace algunos años del medio –Acaricia su mejilla-Pero dime corazón ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño se ruborizó al ver el hermoso rostro de Mina frente al suyo, de pronto siente la necesidad de abrazarla y así lo hace, se lanza a los brazos de esa mujer que tanta calidez le inspira.

Mina por su parte lo recibe en su regazo y acariciándole el suave cabello rubio siente algo en su pecho, un sentimiento indescriptible. Lo cálido del niño la hace suspirar. De pronto el niño que acurrucado en su hombro le dice:

-Oliver, mi nombre es Oliver.

Yaten mira la escena y siente algo extraño en su corazón. De repente Mina lo separa y con los ojos muy abiertos le vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Tu nombre es…?

-Me llamo Oliver señorita –Le sonríe tenuemente.

Mina lo sigue mirando como hipnotizada. De pronto siente la mano de Yaten en el hombro y la ayuda a incorporarse. La hermana Inna mira todo de una manera extraña y de pronto sonríe.

-Oh, creo que ya llegaron los demás ¿Me permiten? abriré la puerta

-Claro hermana adelante-Termina Yaten.

El niño sonríe y vuelve a jugar con los demás niños y Mina no deja de mirarlo.

-No puede ser…

-Tranquila mi amor. No pienses cosas que no son.

-Es que…-Dice impactada.

-Es mejor no precipitarnos, puede que no sea.

-Es que tú no sentiste lo que yo sentí al abrazarlo Yaten –Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero es mejor que nos tranquilicemos y pensemos bien las cosas. No hagamos tonterías.

Mina no dice más y es llevada por Yaten hasta el lugar donde sería el concierto. En las afueras del lugar azotaba un fuerte viento y amenazaba una granizada. Todo el derredor estaba cubierto de nieve.

Darien y Serena arribaron al lugar con todos los instrumentos. Ahí se encontraban Nicholas, Raye, Amy, Seiya, Ayaka y Taiki.

-¡Vamos ayúdenme! –Dijo Darien cargando dos guitarras-No se queden ahí parados.

-Hay amor, no ves que están congelados –Acota Serena con una enorme sonrisa-Vamos Dari, ve a jugar con los niños

-Oye pero si son puros varones Serena… no es adecuado-Dijo Darien

-¡Ay Darien! siempre de celoso con tu hija ¡Son niños!-Se cruza de brazos-Anda hija, ve a jugar.

-No te enojes mi hermosa hada –La abraza-Sabes que te amo.

-Uhh jajaja ¿No que no había nacido quien te mandara? –Se burla Seiya.

-Jajaja, si Darien sí que han logrado domarte-Dice Yaten que iba entrando junto a Mina.

-Déjenme en paz que ustedes también tienen sus domadoras ¿O no Seiya?-Arquea una ceja.

Seiya que tomaba un sorbo de su botella se atragantó un poco causando la risa de todos.

-Señores-Dice la madre superiora-Buenas tardes a todos.

Todos saludan a la madre superiora y dejan de lado el bullicio que tenían

-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí y que hayan tenido la amabilidad de ayudarnos –Sonríe tenue-De verdad estamos muy agradecidas.

-El placer es nuestro madre superiora-Dice Taiki-Siempre hemos apoyado causas benéficas, pero algo como esto no lo habíamos intentado.

-Sí, al estar próximos al retiro, creo que sería bueno cerrar con broche de oro-Acota Darien

-Sería una pena que se retiraran, son una agrupación fantástica a pesar de todo lo que se ha dicho –Dice Inna ruborizándose por su comentario.

-Hermana no debe dejarse llevar por las habladurías o lo que se publica en revistas –Acota Raye-Es mera publicidad.

-Bueno señores a lo que hemos venido –Sonríe Yaten tomando su guitarra-Los niños esperan.

-Y nosotras también –Dice Serena tomando su cámara

-Mi cámara está lista-Termina Nick.

El concierto dio inicio con la canción favorita de Yaten "Inolvidable" y entre guiños y piropos a Mina se demostraba amor. Mientras los niños se deleitaban con las bellas melodías la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pequeño Oliver, junto a ella la madre superiora aplaudía al exitoso grupo.

-Es un niño muy guapo ¿Verdad?

Mina salió de su trance al escuchar la suave y cálida voz de la madre superiora, a su lado Serena y Dariana aplaudían a su amor: Darien.

-Así es madre, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué no lo han adoptado aún?

-Bueno, el pequeño Oliver es un niño muy dulce y tierno pero también ya es algo grande y las personas que visitan de vez en cuando el convento no quieren niños grandes-Se encoge de hombros mientras aplaude-Dicen que un bebé sería más adecuado que un niño que ya trae ciertas costumbres.

-¡Pero cómo pueden decir eso! él es un niño solamente –Mueve la cabeza en negación-Cuánto debe sufrir por no tener unos padres, no sólo él sino los demás.

-Si señorita, pero ellos son felices con nosotras y nosotras les brindamos el amor que no pudieron darles sus padres, por ejemplo Enkil –Señala un niño pelirrojo-Él llegó aquí de las calles en un frío inclemente.

-Oh por Dios –Abre la boca desmesuradamente-¡Qué triste!-Lo mira.

-En efecto señorita, es muy triste la situación de todos ellos, pero con fe y la caridad de algunos buenos cristianos hemos podido alimentarlos y darles lo necesario.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la historia de Oliver?-Pregunta intrigada.

La madre superiora da un largo suspiro y dudando de decirle a Mina lo que pasó sonríe un poco.

-Él fue algo extraño. Un varón adinerado lo trajo una noche pidiéndome que lo cuidara y que me daría lo suficiente para su manutención.

Mina siente que el corazón se le regocija de dolor. "No puede ser" ¿Acaso…?

-Y ¿Quién es ese varón?-Preguntó con dolor.

-Él me pidió mantener el anonimato, pero tiene algunos años que no sé de él. Es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra, lo cierto es que Oliver es un niño maravilloso y me he encariñado mucho con él.

-Es una pena que no sepa quiénes son sus padres.

Desde el escenario se escucha la voz de Yaten llamando al pequeño Oliver

-Oliver ¿Por qué no subes y les muestras que tú también sabes cantar?

Oliver sonrió desde su asiento y entre risillas con sus compañeros no quería levantarse

-Oh vamos pequeño, no tengas nervios –Sonríe cariñoso.

Nick iluminó con su cámara al niño mientras Darien y Yaten lo animaban a subir al escenario.

-Vamos muchacho, ¿Acaso no nos quieres cantar para nosotros? –Acota Darien-muéstranos tu talento –Ladea la cabeza-Igual y entras a trabajar con nosotros ¿Te parece?

Todos comenzaron a ovacionar a Oliver para que subiera al escenario a cantar y entre empujones de parte de sus amiguitos se animó a subir, Yaten lo recibió y le ofreció una silla

-Eso muchacho, tú puedes –Lo abraza-Vamos tal y como lo ensayamos ¿Vale?

-Okay –Sonríe y toma el micrófono-Esta es una canción que me gusta mucho, no sé pero me recuerda a mis padres, que aunque no los conozco, sé que están por ahí, en algún lado. Quisiera poder decirles que los amo con todo el corazón –Dice con una mezcla de nervios y ternura.

Mina no puede evitar derramar una lágrima limpiándola de inmediato, pero Serena se ha dado cuenta y acariciando su hombro le brinda una cálida sonrisa.

-No puedo evitar pensar en mi hijo Sere, tendría la edad de ese pequeño. Y también se llama como él.

-Dime amiga… ¿Crees que él sea tu hijo?

-No lo sé Serena… no lo sé… siento algo en mi corazón al verlo.

De repente la madre superiora se pone de pie e intercambia unas palabras con la hermana Yatsuri encaminándose hacia la oficina de la madre Akari, a paso lento y discreto se alejan. Mina y Serena las miran.

Algo brillante en el piso llama la atención de una de las rubias. Mina se agacha y lo toma para mirarlo mejor y abriendo los ojos como platos siente una especie de vahído

-Es… es… -Dice nerviosa-No puede ser ¿Por qué? –Dice aún nerviosa y mirando alejarse a la madre.

-¿Qué pasa Mina? –Mira la cadenita de oro-¿Qué tienes?

-Serena… esta se parece a una cadena que yo perdí… la compré para mi hijo y cuando la busqué no la encontré nunca –Dice con voz entrecortada.

-Mina-Se levanta con Dari en brazos-Es tiempo de buscar respuestas y preguntarle a esa mujer la procedencia de esa cadena-Le dice determinante-Vamos ahora mismo.

Ambas se ponen en marcha detrás de la madre superiora, mientras los demás las miran algo desconcertados, pero la hermosa voz de Oliver los vuelve a ensimismar en el concierto que está por culminar. Nicolás graba todos los detalles de lo que sucede en el escenario mientras las demás parejas se deleitan con la voz del pequeño rubio

-Es increíble el parecido que tiene ese niño con Yaten ¿Verdad Lita?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas –Lo mira mejor-Sí Amy, deberías apoyarlo para que forme una carrera en el medio ¿No crees? –Sonríe.

-Mmm pensándolo no estaría mal –Sonríe mientras acomoda a Taiki en su regazo.

-¿En serio apoyarías su carrera?-Pregunta Andrew

-Claro, pero tendríamos que esperar a que fuera mayor, sólo si él así lo quiere.

-Se ve prometedor –Acota Raye-El medio artístico necesita nuevas estrellas –Sonríe sobándose la pancita.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunta Lita-¿Quieres que te traiga un té o algo?

-Oh no gracias Lita –Sonríe amable-Es que está emocionado por la música.

Mina y Serena con Dari en brazos dormida llaman a la puerta de la madre superiora.

-Adelante Yatsuri, puedes pasar.

-No somos Yatsuri madre, ¿Podemos pasar?-Pregunta Serena.

-Adelante –Dice la voz detrás de la puerta.

Ambas rubias entran y miran a la madre sentada en su silla mirándolas con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tenía que ver unos pendientes que no puedo dejar de lado, pero siéntense.

Mina que no quería saber nada más que lo que realmente le importaba hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Akari y con el ceño un poco fruncido lanzó la pregunta.

-¿Me puede decir… por qué tiene usted la cadena de mi hijo?

-¿De su hijo?-Pregunta dubitativa y se levanta

La madre se aproxima a Mina y mirando la cadena que tiene en la mano

-Esa cadena ¡Oh debió habérseme caído!-Se revisa la sotana-Pero ¿Porqué dice que es suya señorita?

-Por favor déjese de rodeos y dígame de donde la sacó… -Dice casi bufando.

-Primero tranquilícese, este es un lugar sagrado y no queremos…

-Mire madre, sé perfecto que esta es mi cadena por que la mandé grabar antes de que mi hijo naciera –Le muestra el discreto grabado

-Tranquila Mina, deja que la madre te explique-Acota Serena.

-Pues eso estoy esperando-Dice sin dejar de mirar a la madre

La madre superiora mira el rostro de Mina y de pronto siente estar mirando a Oliver. Suspira un poco tratando de comprender lo que pasa.

-Señorita, esa cadena… me la entregaron el día que trajeron a Oli.

-¿Quién fue el hombre que le entregó al niño? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es algo que no debo revelar.

-Por favor madre, si no fuera importante, no se lo preguntaríamos-Trata de suavizar las cosas Serena.

-¿Sabe algo madre?-Dice tristemente Mina-Yo perdí a mi hijo hace exactamente cinco años. Me hicieron creer que murió.

La madre superiora siente el corazón acelerado.

-Por favor madre… dígame quién trajo a Oliver aquí. Por favor-Dice suplicante.

Serena se acerca a la religiosa y le toma el hombro.

-Madre, por favor díganos, mi amiga lleva años buscando a su hijo. Ha tenido muchísimos sinsabores creyendo haberlo encontrado y al hacer los exámenes correspondientes resultaba que no era así. ¿Comprende usted que Oliver podría ser ese hijo que tanto ha buscado?

-Póngase en mi lugar madre-Termina Mina.

-El señor Yudai Aino lo trajo aquí… hace cinco años-Soltó sin más la religiosa.

Mina se dejó caer en una silla apretando la cadena con su mano en su pecho.

-Oliver… Oliver… ¿Eres tú?-Dijo al borde del llanto.

-Yo no sabía que el señor tenía una hija.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo madre? Mina es una famosa cantante.

-No tenemos mucho contacto con el mundo señorita, comprenderá que esto no es un secuestro ni mucho menos, esa noche en que el señor vino me dijo que no tendríamos problemas que había encontrado al niño en la calle y había decidido adoptarlo.

-Debió reportarlo a las autoridades madre-Acota Serena algo molesta.

-El señor era nuestro beneficiario… y en esos momentos estábamos en problemas económicos, el niño me enterneció y decidí ayudarlo a cuidarlo. Mucho tiempo cumplió con lo acordado respecto a la manutención del pequeño. Pero un día sin más desapareció.

-El… murió-Dijo Mina en estado de Shock.

-Tranquila Mina –Le toca el hombro-Será mejor que vayamos por tu hijo ¿Te parece?

-¿Cómo se lo diré Serena? ¿Cómo le digo que soy su madre? ¿Y si me odia por haberlo abandonado?

-Mina, tú no lo abandonaste, tu padre te hizo creer que había muerto y lo has buscado por años.

-Señoritas… yo no quiero problemas, este es un lugar serio.

-Por favor no piense eso madre-Dice Mina-Sólo quiero a mi hijo. Ustedes lo han cuidado bien y es un niño formidable. No procederé en su contra, usted sólo ha sido una víctima de mi padre-Se levanta.

Afuera Oliver era felicitado por todos por tan hermosa canción. Yaten lo abrazaba cariñosamente curiosamente sentía un fuerte vínculo con el niño desde la primera vez que lo vio y el niño también se sentía a gusto con Yaten. Sus amigos los miraban con curiosidad.

-Oye chico eres genial bien podrías ser nuestro nuevo integrante-Bromea Seiya mientras lo abraza.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dice entre risas el pequeño.

Seiya sentía una conexión especial con el chico también, desde que lo vio sintió que miraba a su hermano cuando era pequeño.

-Vaya, eres igual de presuntuoso que mi hermano –Le da dos palmadas en el hombro a Yaten.

-¡Oye! jajaja –Ríe Yaten-¿Te gustaría quedarte con mi guitarra?

En eso ven venir a Mina, Serena y detrás a la madre superiora. El semblante de Mina es una mezcla de nerviosismo y con los ojos brillosos se aproxima al pequeño rubio quien la mira algo desconcertado.

Mina se abre paso entre los demás niños y sus amigos que se hacen a un lado para terminar rodeándolos y los miran con expectación. Nick algo contrariado decide seguir grabando todo con lujo de detalle.

Mina se agacha a la altura del pequeño y tomándole los hombros no puede evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas. Serena se une al llanto de su querida amiga y limpiándose un poco no deja de mirar todo.

-Pequeño Oliver… has cantado como los ángeles –Ahoga el llanto-

-Señorita no llore por favor-Limpia con su manita la lágrima.

-Eres un niño tan dulce –Sonríe tenue

La rubia sigue mirando al pequeño sin saber cómo decirle que es su madre. Oliver mira a la madre superiora algo desconcertado y la madre asiente con una sonrisa.

-Oliver… no sabes cuánto te he buscado. Los días sin ti han sido una agonía, la muerte en vida-Dice en un suspiro-No sé como lo tomarás, pero… no aguanto más, ahora que te he encontrado…

Todos miran atónitos a Mina, no saben qué pensar o qué decir.

-Amor, ¿Qué haces?-Le toma el hombro.

-Yaten –Lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos-Oliver…

-¿Qué pasa?

La madre superiora decide ayudar un poco y se agacha con un poco de dificultad a la altura de Oliver y Mina.

-Oliver mi amor… la señorita, es tu verdadera madre…

Oliver siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho y mira a Mina fijamente a los ojos.

-Mi amor… han sido largos años buscándote… te amo Oliver, te amo mi amor –Lo abraza apretándolo fuertemente.

De pronto Mina siente unas manitas en su espalda y se echa a llorar en una mezcla de felicidad y emoción al sentir en sus brazos a su hijo.

-Mi amor… mi hijo –Llora-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Te amo, te amo Oliver.

Oliver siente la calidez del cuerpo de su madre y se aprieta contra ella derramando unas lágrimas silenciosas. Siempre soñó sobre cómo serían sus padres, jamás albergó rencor u odio hacia ellos guardando la esperanza de conocerlos. Yaten no puede más y se agacha a la altura de su familia uniéndose al abrazo haciendo que se levanten, Mina llevando en brazos a su hijo sigue apretándolo contra ella como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él.

-Mi Oliver, mi niño –Solloza.

-Ma… má –Solloza el niño.

Los demás miran conmovidos la escena, mientras Lita y Raye derraman unas lágrimas de emoción. Nick sigue grabando el momento y Seiya y Ayaka sonríen felices tomándose de las manos la madre superiora se retira sigilosamente dejando a la familia reunida.

Poco tiempo después una pareja camina por el parque esperando a que su pequeño hijo salga de la primaria

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando encontramos a nuestro hijo –Sonríe tomada de la mano de Yaten.

-Es un niño maravilloso mi amor, ustedes son mi mayor felicidad

-Mi amor, es una pena que el grupo se haya desintegrado –Hace un puchero-Me encantaba The Stars.

-No te preocupes, Amy ha contemplado la gira del recuerdo

-¿Gira del recuerdo?

-Sí, ahora que Seiya se ha casado, pues creo que podríamos ir todos ¿No crees?

-Me parece genial mi amor-Lo besa-Estoy emocionada por conocer otros países.

-Mira mi amor ahí viene nuestro hijo-Señala.

-¡Mami, papi!-Corre a abrazarlos.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue?

-Maravilloso, la escuela me encanta y más porque pudieron ayudar a mis amiguitos a que estudiaran.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer mi amor, la madre y las hermanas te cuidaron maravillosamente –Sonríe Yaten.

-Y también está Dari –Sonríe enamorado.

-Uy hijo, será mejor que andes derecho porque el suegro que te vas a echar es algo difícil

-Jajaja ya mi amor no asustes a nuestro hijo –Ríe Mina.

-Sí papi pero tío Seiya me ha enseñado como conquistarla –Sonríe coqueto.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Seiya? –Mira a Yaten-Eso sí que será problema –Ríe.

-Jajaja cómo hablas así de mí hermano Mina, no seas cruel

-Anda vamos mis amores-Les dice dulcemente-Recuerden que hoy es la reunión en casa de Raye para conocer a su hijo.

-Vamos, lleguemos temprano.

Así los viejos amigos se reunieron en casa de los Kumada para celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de Nick y Raye que en esos momentos estaban más consolidados que nunca, con nuevos proyectos en puerta y dejando un poco de lado sus acostumbradas disputas, disfrutaron de la tarde en compañía de sus amigos. Darien y Serena esperaban a su segundo hijo, y la rubia a sus tres meses de embarazo lucía radiante mientras que a Darien le daban todos los síntomas. Amy y Taiki habían decidido quedarse sólo con un hijo, ellos querían brindarle toda su atención y amor al consentido niño. Los recién casados Seiya y Ayaka seguían su intenso romance a unos días de viajar a su luna de miel. Mina y Yaten se sentían plenos y llenos de felicidad y amor su vida después de todo, era completada por Oliver… su paz.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Hola, mi nombre es Clarissa. Esta historia fue escrita conjuntamente con una escritora maravillosa Leidy. Gracias por sus amables comentarios y ánimos ha sido un placer escribir junto a prodigiosa amiga._**

 ** _Las canciones que utilizamos no son propiedad nuestra, así como los personajes, ellos pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

 ** _Las canciones que cantaron nuestros personajes fueron:_**

 ** _Inolvidable del grupo mexicano Reik_**

 ** _Ángel del grupo mexicano Elefante_**

 ** _Volverte a ver de Aleks Sintek_**

 ** _La planta del grupo Caos_**

 ** _Falsas Esperanzas de Christina Aguilera_**

 ** _Fotografía del cantante colombiano Juanes_**

 ** _Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron, también a quienes decidieron ser fantasmas. Saludos enormes._**


End file.
